Zero's Baby
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: This is a story about Zero wanting a baby. He turns to Kaname but Kaname has different plans for him to make Zero his.
1. Zero Wants a Baby

**This is a story about Zero wanting a baby. He turns to Kaname but Kaname has different plans for him to make zero his. **

**Contains: Mpreg, lemony scene(s), may be a bit out of character (OOC), Cross dressing later on**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights, mad world or guy love (scrubs)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Wants A Baby<strong>

_I am alone_

Zero gazed round his empty apartment. Tears fell rapidly from his eyes. Wiping back the wet tears, Zero stood up and glanced over the room. It was a mess. Zero remembered how it had become that way. He had gotten the invitation to Yuki and Hanabusa's wedding. He was saddened that everyone was moving on with their lives and his was not changing. Zero picked up the clothes lying on the floor and picked up the broken pieces of glass. He tripped over a silver gift bag. Slowly he picked it up, inside was a plain white baby dress, it was for Senri and Takuma. Shiki was pregnant with their first born. The ex-human picked up the dress and held it close to him, more tears spilled from his eyes down his face. Zero folded the white dress and put it back in the bag and placed it on a small coffee table. 'A walk,' he thought to himself that would get his mind off of things. He grabbed his long brown jacket, put it on and rushed out his apartment clutching his keys in his hand. The hunter didn't know what to do.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

'_Cos I find it hard to take _

_When people run in circles_

_Its a very very _

_Mad World_

_Mad World _

Zero realised it was his phone that had blasted out the haunting music. He quickly took out his mobile and glanced at the number. It was Yuki. The ex-human breathed out slowly and answered

"Zero Kiryu, speaking."

"It's me Yuki, Zero."

"Hello Yuki, what do you want?"

"Jumping right to the point are we?"

"Yuki, I have sketches to do; I am designing the new Haydn concert hall."

"Wouldn't want to get in the way of your architecture job now would I."

"I'm an architect. Not all of us rely on our rich, doctor fiancés!"

Yuki laughed into the phone.

"Zero what are you doing right now?"

"I decided to take a walk. You know clear my head."

"Good. Meet me at the Golden Cress Cafe in 20 minutes. I want to talk to you!"

Yuki ended the call. The phone went dead. Zero sighed and replaced his phone back into his pocket. He began to make his way towards the Golden Cress. As he approached the cafe, he noticed Senri. Zero stared at him. No one could miss him. His baby bump stuck out. It was huge.

"Zero!" Senri shouted "Zero, wait for me!"

Zero ran to Senri's side. They smiled at one another.

"What you doing here Zero? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Zero smiled at his friend. Senri was usually quiet but in the presence of his friends he was loud (and since his pregnancy).

"I'm meeting Yuki. Been busy with work. Work is my life," he sighed.

"You need to get a life. A girlfriend ... or boyfriend whatever way you swing."

"Are you judging me oh Senri, a male noble who got pregnant by another male noble?"

Senri blushed furiously. He glared at Zero.

"Shut up Zero, we're in public!" he glanced over his shoulder.

"So, this is a vampire shopping district. It's not that big of a deal. It has been in all the tabloids. Do you honestly care?" the level D asked.

"No!" the noble replied.

They walked slowly toward the cafe. Zero opened the big glass doors and ushered Shiki inside.

"Zero nii-chan!" Yuki yelled. All eyes turned to Senri and Zero who had just entered. Both males swiftly walked to the back table where Yuki was waving for them to join her. They sat down in unison.

"Don't call me that Yuki! I'm not your brother!" Zero hissed at Yuki.

"Okay, I'll call you Zero-chan, we are still family!" She said while pouting.

Zero sighed in frustration.

"Not by blood!" he muttered.

Yuki frowned. The waitress came over to their table and took their orders. She smiled at Zero and walked away to get their coffees and desserts which they had ordered.

"Somebody likes you," Senri sang.

"Shut up Senri!" Zero muttered.

Yuki watched her adopted brother and realised that Zero was depressed about something.

"Zero ..." she whispered but she was soon interrupted.

_Guy love_

_He's mine _

_I'm his_

_Its guy love ... between two guys_

Senri blushed and took his phone out ending the song. Zero burst out laughing he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Hello Takuma, yeah ... Oh crap I forgot ... No. No. I have a car with me ... Yeah I'll see you there," the noble hung up.

"Sorry Yuki, Zero. I forgot I have a doctor's appointment. Takuma's very angry, better not piss him off he may look sweet and innocent but when he's angry it's scary! I'll see you two later. Sorry I have to go," Senri apologised bowing his head as the two.

"Go to your husband. Wait! Are you going to see Hanabusa?"

"Yes!"

"Tell him that I'm booking the Crystal Wedding Hall since he decided not to come with me and I've chosen his suit for the wedding, all he has to do is pick it from Starry Night, okay?"

"Okay. Well ... bye Zero, Yuki," the noble said as he got out of his seat to leave.

"Bye bye Mrs Senri Ichijou," Zero stated laughing slightly.

Senri scowled at Zero's remark and headed out of the cafe. The waitress came to the table and placed down their food and drinks. She slipped Zero a piece of paper. She hurried away. Yuki took a drink of her latte.

"The nerve!" Zero exclaimed.

"What?" the female pureblood asked.

"She gave me her mobile number!"

"So ... you need to move on with your life!"

Yuki munched her cake until she had finished every single crumb.

"Zero, is something wrong? I'm your sister tell me!" she took hold of Zero's hand and caressed it.

"I feel lost"

"Lost?"

"Everyone's moving on and I'm not changing. I feel something's missing."

"What do you think you are missing?"

"I don't know. I think ... I think I want..."

"Want what? Maybe I can help?"

"A baby," Zero whispered quietly. He drank all of his coffee in one gulp. They sat in silence for a while just staring at each other.

"Zero, do you want a wife or to adopt?"

"Neither. Wives are a hassle; I've never been attracted to girls but you and that turned out to be weird and everything. I think I want a baby just like Senri."

"He could only get pregnant because of him and Takuma being nobles. You can't you're just a Level D, honey," she said squeezing his hand.

"I can!"

"How?" The younger of the two gasped.

"I can do it with a pureblood male, I wont get into the details but I remember a friend of mine telling me who works at Thornz bookstore, that Level D's can only get pregnant by male purebloods!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask him."

"Do you mean...?"

"Yes, I'm going to ask Kaname!" Zero interrupted.

"I wish you the best. I'm sure you can win over my brother, you can be charming when you want to be."

She drank the rest of her latte while Zero finished his muffin.

"Oh!" Yuki exclaimed a wide grin spread across her face. Zero jumped in his seat a little.

"Come to dinner next Thursday, it will be two days before the wedding. We can have a family and friends' dinner, so Kaname will come, you can talk to him then!"

"Won't it be awkward?"

"Hmm," the brunette murmured she scratched her hair, "oh I'll tell Kaname before hand then he can talk to you, so it will be less awkward. Then I can tell you if he agrees or not!"

"That would be so good Yuki!"

"Well I'll do it for a price!"

"Anything you name it."

"Be my Maid of Honour!" she stated.

"That's a woman's job!" Zero protested.

"That's why you will wear a dress, high heels, makeup and hair extensions but you don't need to do Maid of Honour stuff, I've sorted that!"

"Yuki, I'm not a girl!"

"Fine then I won't ask him!" she turned her face away from him.

"Okay! Okay! I will be your Maid of honour. You make me wear anything hideous and I will put on a suit! Got it!"

Yuki jumped out of her seat and began to hug Zero she planted kisses on his cheek. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"No I should be thanking you," he said.

They both finished their desserts. Zero paid the bill. Yuki gave Zero a lift back to his apartment.

"Remember Thursday, mummy!"

Zero chuckled at the name she had called him.

"How can I forget my child? Be good for daddy!"

They both laughed and said their goodbyes. Both heading in different directions.

* * *

><p>Kaname was sitting in his living talking to Aidou when Yuki entered. She planted a kiss on the cheek of her brother and her fiancé. She then collapsed into Aidou's lap.<p>

"Big day?" he asked Yuki.

"Yes it was unbelievable! I sorted everything for the wedding out! Now I can relax until the wedding day! Everything's done! Finished! Completed!" she chuckled smiling at the two men.

"Nii-san, I have to talk to you in private. Do you mind leaving us to talk in private, Baby?" she turned to face Aidou. He nodded his head and left the room.

She walked towards her brother and sat on the empty seat beside him on the red velvet couch.

"Nii-san this is important." Yuki took his hand and tears began to brim at her eyes. Kaname realised how serious she was.

"What is it Yuki?" thoughts flooded his mind about as to why his little sister was so upset.

"It has to do with Zero!"

Kaname stiffened at the name of the man he loved. It was one sided and Zero would never find out. He felt his mouth go dry.

"What about him?" he whispered dryly.

"He wants a baby!" tears poured down her face, "Only you can help him!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Give him one. He knows you can he wouldn't tell me how but please, please help him!" she gripped his shirt and sobbed into his chest. The older pureblood stroked her brown hair. His thoughts started to go by rapidly in his mind until he couldn't control it. The shattering of glass snapped him out of his thoughts. His head suddenly shot up as he watched the broken glass fall down the French windows. A maid instantly appeared and began to shovel the broken glass. Once Kaname had made sure the maid had left he turned to Yuki.

"Stop crying," he murmured wiping her tear drops away, "I'll help him. Just tell him to meet me. Don't worry I'll give him a baby. Just stop crying."

Yuki's tears instantly stopped. She pulled away from Kaname.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Promise me?"

"I Promise!"

They linked their pinkies.

"Pinkie promise," the two purebloods said in unison.

"I love the fact I can cry on and off cue!"

She got up from the couch and fixed her dress.

"That was all an act!"

"You might not have done it!"

Kaname shook his head and gave Yuki a big hug.

"I'm going to bed!" Kaname announced heading out of the room.

"Good night Nii-san. Sweet Dreams!" he heard her call after him.

Yes tonight a certain pureblood was going to have sweet dreams. Dreams of himself and his soon to be lover whose wish he would make sure to grant. The pureblood climbed into his king size bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon he would have Zero here in his King sized bed, having his way with him, hearing the sweet cries of Zero screaming his name out. The pureblood shivered with excitement. He would make sure to make Zero his. To make Zero his lover.

* * *

><p>Zero entered his small apartment throwing his coat onto the cream armchair and fell into one of the seats. He was going to have a baby. The excitement ran through his body and he smiled his rare smile. He was so happy at this point in time. A thought struck him suddenly! What if Kaname said no? No. He would not allow him to but what if? He felt his heart weaken at the thought of rejection. He knew he was a man but Kaname had always listened to Yuki and had always done whatever Yuki asked of him. But what if he didn't because Yuki had left him for Aidou (as she found it weird she was made to marry her brother, and was already secretly in love will the blond noble at the time)? Yuki had said he was fine with the marriage and had even wanted to walk her down the aisle as he was in love with someone else. God what if he said no because he loved someone else? He really wanted this baby. The ex-human felt his eyes fill with water.<p>

_Ring ring _

Zero let the phone ring, his answering machine could sort it out. He was too sad to pick up his house phone.

_This is Zero Kiryu. Obviously I can't come to the phone probably out or can't be bothered one or the other if it's important leave a message after the beep! If it's just to chat, call back later. Beeeeeeeeeep_

"Zero, pick up the damn phone! It's me Yuki! I know you're home because it's eleven and you are probably about to go to bed or are working on your project. If you are there pick up the damn phone in 10 seconds or I won't tell you Kaname's answer!" Yuki's voice shouted out. Zero leapt to the phone picking the cordless phone up.

"Yuki! Hey it's me!"

"Zero when _I _call _I_ expect the phone to be picked up! Remember a pureblood pissed is not something you want to see! Especially Kaname angry, now that is terrifying!"

"Yuki, I'm sorry I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. So ..."

"So ... What?"

"What did he say?"

"Oh so you picked up the phone to hear what he said maybe I want to chat first!"

"Yuki!" Zero voice hinted he was beginning to get angry.

"He said..." she uttered slowly.

"What? What? What did he say?" Zero screamed down the phone.

"Yes he said yes! YES!" she screamed back, "you're getting a baby! My Zero's going to be a mum. Oh my goodness we will be a real family since you'll have Kaname's baby which means the baby will be my niece or nephew and if you are happy with each other you might get married and ... and!" Yuki gasped for breath during her rant.

"Yuki let's start with the fact he agreed to be my baby's daddy for now. I'm going to have a baby!"

"A baby!" Yuki whispered.

Zero smiled, wiping furiously at the tears streaming down his face. They both hung up the phone. Zero walked over to his arm chair and once again collapsed onto the seat. He glanced at the silver gift bag and picked out the white dress he had put inside it. He stared at the dress and smiled. He was going to have a small baby inside him which would one day be born. A small child fitting into this kind of tiny piece of garment. He hugged the clothing to his chest. His life was really going to change. He was moving on with his life just like everyone else. He placed the dress back into the bag. He walked over to his bedroom and changed his clothes. He glanced in the mirror at himself. His top half was bare. He rubbed his stomach.

"Soon I'll have a child in my stomach." The ex-human put his bed shirt on and lay on the bed.

He was really going to have a baby with the pureblood Kaname Kuran. He was going to have a baby, someone to love. He was going to have a real family soon. The tears dripped down his face.

Both Kaname and Zero drifted into a peaceful sleep dreaming about their futures.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**Love Ya **

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	2. Dinner, A Contract and A Blood Bond

**Hello dear reader so nice of you to continue to read on. I want to thank everyone who read my story those who added it to their favourites and story alerts. Thank you for the reviews. **

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner, A Contract And A Blood Bond<strong>

Zero knocked on the huge oak doors. He was greeted by Yuki who was wearing a pink summer dress. The young girl stared at her adopted brother, he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans which hugged his legs nicely, he wore a long white t-shirt with a jewelled skull inside a blood red heart with 'Love is War' written underneath along with a grey long cardigan to his knees. He was wearing black, flat, knee length laced boots. Zero gazed at Yuki and smiled.

"Come in Zero!" she said ushering him into the room, "You look good!"

"I tried because of you know... I want to impress him because you said the best way to impress a girl or guy is through your wardrobe, Senri said it's through the stomach but you're cooking so that wont work," he chuckled. "I'm so bloody nervous and I don't even know why!"

"It will all be fine," Yuki exclaimed and held his hand and lead him to a huge dining room.

"Sit here beside Kaname," she said.

"No! No! Yuki I'll sit near Senri, not at the head of the table that's for family!"

"Zero sit here or I will tell Kaname not to give ..."

"Okay!" Zero sat down and went quiet like a child who had just been scolded by his mother. Everyone else sat down at their designated seats and began chatting about their lives and what was happening. Zero stared down at his lap, he couldn't stop shaking. Yuki went into the kitchen to retrieve everyone's dishes with the help of Aidou.

"Kaname and Takuma are still at the office," Yuki announced.

She sat down across from Zero.

"Zero I know you don't like sitting there but we're going to be family soon, I mean you and Kaname are going to..." Zero covered the pureblood's mouth before she could utter the ending of her sentence.

"You and Kaname are going to what?" Aidou asked.

Zero began to panic, "work, we're going to work together. He wants me to design a new office for his law firm or client. I wasn't really paying attention because I had come back from designing a museum in Detroit, Michigan."

"Oh!" the table said in unison, they did not care about the answer the ex-human had given as they assumed it was something different or maybe even a little gossip about the ex-hunter and Pureblood King.

The table began to eat the food. Everyone munched happily while speaking to one another.

"Yuki you improved by a long shot with your cooking!" Zero complimented.

"Yes I may not be Martha Stewart but the book you wrote for me 'Yuki even you can cook' was a real help as it was simple and straight forward. I told Aidou that I think you should sell it but change the title because it's a really good simple recipe book," she replied.

"Good, glad I could help. It was just to help you as people always complain about your cooking and you're getting married so you need to be a good little housewife for Aidou. Yuki that means you need to know how to cook!"

They smiled at each other enjoying their own conversation about Yuki's trip to Egypt and of course the wedding.

The door banged shut as a blond and brunette entered the house taking off their shoes and coats.

"Takuma, I believe we should settle this out of court!"

"Well, I don't know. Anyway Kaname I am tired!"

"Hey! You're in the house now all your lawyer jargon does not enter!" Yuki exclaimed from the dinner table.

"It's my house Yuki, not yours!" Kaname shouted back.

He sat down at the table beside Zero. Zero quickly finished the dinner to avoid Kaname's gaze.

"I think I'll wash the dishes since Yuki made such a wonderful meal," Zero stated gathering the empty dishes from everyone.

"Kaname, Takuma you guys just sit here and eat we'll go into the living room and you two can talk about your business stuff since my opinion doesn't matter!" Yuki told the two males. Kaname shot her a death glare while Takuma explained the Kaname was annoyed that their cases had not been settled today due to the opposing client being unable to attend.

Walking out of the dinning room she went to join Zero in the kitchen, who was at the sink head down washing dishes rapidly. Yuki stood in the doorway and watched him after he had finished, he wiped all the dishes and put them back. The ex-human turned to see Yuki.

"That nervous huh?" she said.

"No. I'm not," Zero replied.

"Zero you clean furiously when you're nervous." She walked over to the older boy "it will be fine. Trust me." She lightly squeezed his right arm.

"Of course you're right. Let's go into the living room," He said as he wiped his hands dry.

Everyone sat in the living room discussing Rima's new movie where she plays the heroine. It was a movie named 'Lost Souls'. Zero didn't pay much attention to the chat. Kaname and Takuma entered the room. Takuma sat down beside Senri, who looked like he was about to fall asleep and about to pop because of his huge baby bump. Kaname sat on the big black velvet arm chair which was across from the seat which Zero was sitting on. He stared at Zero; he couldn't believe that his crush was only a few centimetres away from him. Zero blushed as he realised Kaname had been staring at him. Kaname quickly bowed his head down as he remembered all the things he had imagined during that past week, very rude images entered his mind and he knew that the others were watching him. Kaname got out of the seat and went over to Zero.

"Come with me Zero," he whispered.

Zero quickly got up and saw Yuki giving him the thumbs up. He nodded his head at her and followed Kaname down the plain cream hall until they reached the doors at the end of the hallway. Kaname pushed open the door for Zero and steered him into the room. Kaname sat in the leather black chair behind the dark brown desk.

"Sit down," Kaname said pointing to the seat in front of him.

"I'd rather stand Kuran," Zero said.

"Don't worry _Zero _I don't bite unless you want me to," Kaname muttered.

"Well what did you want to talk about?"

"Getting right to the point, aren't we?"

"As much as I _love_ your presence I have a project to finish off you know for my job and I am quite tired."

"Okay, I will talk you will sit and listen."

Zero sighed and sat on the seat in front of Kaname, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Yuki tells me you want a baby, correct?"

"Yes," Zero replied boldly facing the pureblood.

"You know the procedure?"

"Bits and pieces but would you tell me in full detail."

"Fine," the older male sat back in his seat, he stared at the younger boy for a second, excitement tingling down his spine.

"The pureblood and Level D creates a blood bond first by extracting blood from one another at the same time otherwise a blood bond is not created..."

Zero nodded.

"The male's DNA then alters to allow a womb to be created in the stomach. Which I think remains for the rest of said male's life."

"Kuran let me interrupt you there."

"Kaname."

"_Kuran, _does that mean I can get pregnant by any man after the blood bond?"

"_Zero, _call me _Kaname._ No, you can only get pregnant by the pureblood that you create the blood bond with."

"Okay I get it, so if we create a blood bond; I can't get pregnant unless it's with you."

"Correct, what next. Do you know?"

"Yes we mate yeah..."

"Yes. Zero we have sex," Kaname said seductively leaning on the desk so their lips nearly touched. Zero blushed; he yanked his head away from the pureblood.

"Anything else I need to know?" the ex human asked trying to hide his blushing red cheeks under his silver locks.

"You will become a pureblood through mating," he stated.

Zero's eyes widened.

"I think I'm going to be... be..."

Before Zero could finish his sentence, he threw up on Kaname's desk; the two boys stared at the mahogany desk which was now partly covered with puke.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...," Zero made his way to the door. Kaname jumped out of his seat and grabbed a hold of Zero's arm stopping him from leaving the room.

"It's fine Zero. I did agree to help you so I wrote a contract filled with certain conditions."

"A contract!"

"Yes let me just find it. Hope you didn't puke on it," Kaname chuckled. The pureblood rummaged through a stack of papers until he came across the contract. He handed the papers to Zero.

"Here, read through it tonight and give me your answer tomorrow. Just come to my office at 1pm, that's the only time I'm free before Yuki's wedding."

Kaname leaned into him, so Zero would find it difficult to exit. The Level D gulped.

"I need to go Kaname. I have to finish my project for work."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow," he moved away from Zero. Zero shot out the door running past Yuki in the hallway.

"Are you okay Zero?"

"Oh, I'm just going home. Project to finish and I'm feeling a bit sick."

"Okay, Zero I guess today has been an eventful day. Remember to come tomorrow for the dress fitting!"

"Of course, I will be there," the older boy said pulling on his jacket. Yuki gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Zero rushed out the apartment and to his car.

"I can't believe I puked. What the hell was that jerk thinking, god does he not know of personal space. That ass! He thinks he can get away with anything!" Zero screamed in the car. He pulled his car out of the parking lot and drove home. He needed to finish his project and read over the contract. A bubble bath the level D thought to himself that's what I need.

Kaname sat at his desk watching a maid clean up Zero's sick. He was happy; he had been so close to the boy. His aura suddenly changed as he began to feel angry that the boy felt nothing for him. Books flew off the shelves landing on the floor. All the stacked papers on the floor began to spread across the floor. Manila folders now covered the floors as a result of Kaname's rage. Kaname stood up and walked out the room leaving the maids to sort out the mess he had just created. He drew a bath and laid in it. The pureblood knew that Zero would agree with the contract as he saw the want in the Level D's eyes when he was staring into his lilac eyes. Zero is very interesting indeed and in a few hours would be his, Kaname smiled to himself as he relaxed.

* * *

><p>Zero opened the door throwing his jacket, keys and Kaname's contract onto the coffee table. He slammed the door shut and locked it. The Level D headed straight for the bathroom. He drew the hot water and poured a rose scented muscle soak into the bath tub. He then rummaged through his drawer looking for a pair of boxers and pyjama bottoms. Once he retrieved them he grabbed the contract, stripped and sat in his bath. He began to read the contract.<p>

BE IT KNOWN, this agreement is entered into on the Fifth day of March 2xxx between Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu

Whereas, the parties contemplate the agreement of having a child under the laws of Japan, and it is their mutual desire to enter into this agreement so that they will have a child for the following reasons, to produce a child for Zero Kiryu, who wants a child without using an unknown sperm donor and to produce the Kuran Heir. Now, therefore, it is agreed as follows:

1. Zero Kiryu will live with Kaname Kuran during the period of pregnancy due to the fact that the baby is wanted by both parties. Kaname Kuran will provide all necessities for Zero Kiryu as he will live in his home. They will raise the child together.

2. The client Zero Kiryu will be made to stay beside Kaname Kuran as it is his child and he wants to be with this child. He will also be made to wear female clothing due to the human press/tabloids who will enquire about the pregnancy of a man if found out.

3. Zero Kiryu may not ask for a separation from Kaname Kuran unless Mr. Kuran agrees to Mr. Kiryu's reasons etc. They will then think of what is best for the child and will solve the separation of themselves and the child out of Vampire Court.

4. Zero Kiryu will marry Kaname Kuran after he finds out he is a month pregnant. This is due to law a pureblood is not allowed to have a child out of wedlock. They shall be married in the eyes of an elder. They will have entered a blood bond which will unite them together, for mating purposes.

5. Zero Kiryu agrees that he will be faithful to Kaname Kuran during their marriage and will not be tempted by sinful acts. He will not leave Kaname Kuran with their child or during the pregnancy of said child. He will stand as a mated pureblood at Kaname Kuran's side.

6. Kaname Kuran agrees to give Zero Kiryu a child under these circumstances which they both have agreed upon together.

7. This agreement shall be binding and inure to the benefit of the parties, their successors, assigns and personal representatives.

This agreement shall be enforced with the laws of Japan

Signed this day of March Fifth, 2xxx

Signed this _ day of _ 2xxx

Witnessed: **T. ICHIJO**

Zero stared at number 4 his mouth wide open. Marriage. He understood wearing woman's clothing but marriage. Zero let the piece of paper fall to his bathroom floor as he sunk deeper into the bath tub.

'_I can't get married to him, it would just ruin the child having two parents who are married who don't love each other but then isn't it better to have your parents together rather than apart?_' Zero's thoughts flooded his mind thinking of the pros and cons of this contract.

Zero stepped out of the bath tub, dried himself and put on his pajamas. He brushed his teeth thoroughly to get rid of the taste and smell of puke that lingered in his mouth. He grabbed a clean towel to dry his wet hair and picked up the contract on the bathroom floor which had a few drops of water on it. He sat on top of his bed and scanned the document.

'_No one is going to deny me the right to have this child. I will marry that bastard for the sake of this child, my child. I want this baby so badly now that I know that's what I want and even that bloodsucker will not rob me of that and if worst comes to worst I can ask for a divorce, its not like I'm in love right now and maybe Kuran wont act like such an ass while I'm pregnant maybe he'll be nice. This child will be the only thing that will get all of my love, it's the only thing I need,_'Zero thought as he grabbed a pen from his bed side drawer and signed the document. He placed the document on top of the drawer. The level D crawled into his small bed. "Tomorrow is another day", Zero whispered to himself and placed a hand on his tummy, "and soon there will be a tiny baby in my stomach!"

* * *

><p>Kaname sat with Yuki on the deep red couch, he was now feeling refreshed and calm, and he was wearing his black silk pajamas. Yuki gazed at her older brother as he stared into space intensely.<p>

"Is something the matter?"

Kaname snapped out of his thoughts

"Whatever made you think that?" he enquired politely

"You seem... distracted."

"I was just thinking about Zero, what if doesn't agree to the contract I know I put some pressurising things in it but I want him to… I want him!"

Kaname dropped his face as he felt the tears brim from his eyes.

"Kaname," Yuki whispered as she gave him a hug, "some of those ideas were mine so I will take the blame if he disagrees with the contract okay? Because I want you to be happy, so stop crying especially in front of me I mean you're the older one!"

"Yuki, I wasn't crying. I don't deserve a little sister like you; you seem more mature than I am."

Yuki gave a little chuckle as she stroked his glossy brunette hair.

"I know I don't _always_ act mature but if I need you your there and so I'm here for you."

"Thank you Yuki," Kaname said with a small smile on his face and wiping the water from his eyes, "I think I shall retire for the night so should you, you have the dress fitting tomorrow."

"Yeah, geez you sound like you're my father!"

"Well I am giving you away at the altar."

They both stood up and walked together to their rooms.

"Yeah I'm glad you are. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Neither can I, why can't you wait until tomorrow Yuki. I know I'm not a girl but I don't think a dress fitting is exciting."

"That's not why I can't wait. I get to see Zero in a dress tomorrow!"

"What!" Kaname exclaimed.

"He's my maid of honor and I'm making him wear a dress!" Yuki said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm so jealous," he replied sarcastically.

"I bet you are jealous. I get to see him in a dress!"

"Well if he agrees to the contract. I will get to see him naked!"

"Too far! Too far!" Yuki said laughing her head off.

They both gave each other a peck on the cheek and went into their own rooms.

Kaname climbed into his bed. He closed his eyes_. _'_Tomorrow's another day,_' he thought to himself as he pulled the red satin blanket over his bare upper body.

* * *

><p>Kaname gazed up at the clock. It was 1pm still no Zero. He began to read through some client's file as he waited for the Level D. He glanced up at the clock only 5 minutes had gone by but to Kaname it felt like hours.<p>

**Knock. Knock**

Kaname adjusted his clothing and smartened him self up.

"Enter!" the pureblood called out. He lifted a file and pretended to read.

Seiren, his assistant entered. She bowed to the pureblood. "Zero Kiryu is here to see you, my lord."

"Seiren, we are in the office please don't call me your lord."

"Yes, Kaname-sama," she replied putting a hand on her chest and bowing, "I'm sorry, my mistake."

"That's alright," he sighed, "Well bring him in."

Seiren walked out the room and reentered moments later with a very relaxed looking Zero.

"Is there anything you require Kaname-sama?"

"Zero would you like something to drink?" he asked politely to the Level D who was now sitting on the deep purple couch, that Kaname had in his office incase he felt like having a nap. Zero shook his head and continued to stare at the view outside the window.

"I don't need anything, so Seiren please leave us alone unless something urgent comes up or if I ask you to come in. Allow no one in my office until Zero leaves."

"Yes, Kaname-sama," she replied. Bowing at Kaname, she then walked out the room closing the door behind her leaving the two boys by themselves.

Kaname returned to his seat behind his maroon desk.

"I hope you weren't waiting long, I had to get my dress tailored to fit which took longer than I thought it would," Zero stated.

"No I wasn't waiting long I was looking at some case files I hadn't read yet. So, what's your answer?" Kaname asked.

Zero opened the leather bounded satchel bag he had with him and rummaged through various pieces of paper until he found the contract. He stood up discarding his satchel and walked over to Kaname and handed it to him.

"Here," Zero said.

He stood in front of Kaname and handed him the document. "I want to say how sorry I am for throwing up yesterday, I wasn't feeling well and I was really nervous I... I..."

"Its okay Zero," Kaname replied, "I see you signed this, did you even read it?"

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?" Zero asked

"So you agree to everything? Marriage? Staying by my side, everything?" Kaname exclaimed.

"Yes, I was thinking about that a lot but I understand. I understand why you want us together to raise this child. Like a couple."

"Why do you think I want us to raise this child together or why do you agree with my request to raise this child together?"

Kaname wished inside his head that Zero wanted to be with him but he knew that wasn't the reason.

"We are the same in a way. We both grew up without parents; both of our parents were murdered. We grew up without a proper family and look how messed up we became. I have given up on life so many times due to the fact that I always knew my parents would never hold me, hug me or do anything with me ever again maybe you felt that too. I vowed if I ever had a child I would give it all the love in the world all the love I deprived and I want my child to have both its father and mother because I know that I would not want my child to feel as if he was abandoned by his other parent. Isn't that your reason too?"

"Yes, I want my child to not have to feel the pain of not having both parents by their side," Kaname said it was the truth but not his real motive to the contract.

"So? What now?" Zero asked.

"We create the blood bond."

"Okay," Zero replied nervously.

"We'll create it now."

"Now!" the younger boy gasped.

"Yes, this is so you can get pregnant Zero."

"No offence Kaname I don't want to have my first time in your office!"

"This will be your first time!"

"Yes, will this _not_ be your first time!"

"In this form it will be my first time but Zero I meant we'll create the blood bond so you can develop, remember what I told you yesterday that the vampires biting each other and the DNA altering?"

"Sorry, I didn't know that's what you meant. So I bite you and you bite me at the same time, that's what I think you said yesterday," the ex-human said.

"Yes," replied the pureblood.

Kaname undid his top few buttons to give Zero enough skin to bite into. The younger boy stared at the pureblood and did the same thing. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Zero blushed.

"Now we bite to create the bond."

Both boys bit into each others neck.

Kaname gazed at the pale fleshed neck in front of his eyes and began to lick the neck, softening the flesh, he heard the younger boy groan as he did this. He smiled to himself as he realized that Zero was now sitting on his lap with his legs wrapped around his waist feeding himself. The pureblood gently bit into the ex-human and began to draw blood. Zero's blood was something he had never tasted before it was sweet but with a spicy tangy flavour that made the pureblood want to drink it all up, however, he knew that he shouldn't and pulled out his fangs before he drained the boy of his blood and nearly kill him. He watched Zero as he continued to feed and smiled to himself.

Zero had previously drank Kaname's blood several times and it still tasted just as sweet as ever he tried to only drink a small amount but his untamed thirst got the better of him and he ended up drinking a lot of the purebloods blood. He could not help but feel a jolt of excitement strike down his spine as he felt the pureblood pierce his fangs, Zero was so glad Kaname had licked the neck to soften it before he bit as it would have probably hurt if the latter had not done just that and it felt so good. Zero eventually released Kaname and gazed into his eyes. Both boys stared at each other Zero began to lick the blood that dripping from the purebloods neck and was stopped when Kaname pulled the boy face up so they were closer and kissed the boy passionately. Zero's eyes widened as he felt himself responding to the kiss. Kaname began licking the boy's lips to gain entrance and felt Zero wrap his arms around his neck. Zero opened the mouth and the two began to explore each others mouth, there tongues colliding and giving them a sensational pleasure. Kaname hands travelled up and down the younger boys back as Zero tightened his legs around the pureblood's waist.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

They both pulled away from their passionate embrace. Kaname would have broken the phone there and then if he could have but didn't, instead he composed himself and answered.

Zero slid off Kaname's lap and picked up his discarded satchel, before he could exit he heard Kaname shout,

"Zero, we'll start trying on Saturday after Yuki's wedding. Is that alright with you?"

Zero turned to the pureblood whose hand was covering the receiver of the phone; he nodded before disappearing out of the office. He could not believe he had just allowed Kaname to do that to him and he had responded.

'_I have not had sex. I am just sexually deprived and I don't have a girlfriend so of course I would respond. I'm a man and I have needs,' _Zero thought to himself. '_Yes it's just because my sexual needs have not been answered in ages but that still doesn't give the bastard the right to kiss me_. _Stupid ass! I still can't believe I responded. Damn bastard._1

'_It was just because of my sexual needs,_' Zero kept repeating to himself.

Zero looked down at the tattoo on his neck from Hio and watched as the tattoo changed into the pureblood's symbol, The Kuran Rose.

Kaname on the other hand was pissed that the two had been interrupted. He hung up the phone and sighed. He wondered to himself what would have happened if the phone hadn't rang. He could have killed Yuki, who had called to see if Zero had dropped by yet, but didn't because she was his sister, he should've just hung up the phone and continued with Zero. He gazed out the window of his office that overlooked the whole city. It didn't matter because on Saturday Zero would be his and they were definitely going to have sex. He had agreed to the contract after all and still wanted him to give him a baby. Kaname then thought to himself, '_I better get prepared so that we have everything and research information so that I can answer all the questions I have and he may have and know how we're supposed to have sex to create the baby_.' Kaname then put his hand to his lips and smiled. He said aloud to himself, "Soon you will be mine Zero Kiryu and I am going to make you fall in love with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't think I could write so much, 4693 words and 11 pages. I hope this was worth the wait. Please leave a nice review (no mean ones I don't like criticism- can't take it)<strong>

**Love Ya Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	3. Yuki's Wedding and Trying for a baby?

**Hello readers, thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed you are the ones who keep me going, making me feel good knowing I can write a good story. Thanks to all those who added this to their favourites and story alerts because there are a lot of people who have done that. You all give me the confidence to know I'm not writing utter crap**

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's Wedding and Trying For A Baby?<strong>

Yuki, wearing a nighty and silk tied dressing gown on, chased Zero, who was wearing a white t-shirt and black boxers, around her bedroom.

"Come on Zero! Put it on!"

"I agreed to the dress ... the heels and the hair fucking extensions don't you dare touch me with that shit!"

"But Zeroooo! You'll look so pretty, come on it's my wedding day! And I know someone who will loooooooove it!" moaned Yuki.

"Yes and shouldn't you be the centre of attention and not me and I don't care who will looove it!"

"Zerooo!" Yuki whined and chased Zero into her private bathroom.

"Ha you can't hide from me now!" she gave a manic laugh and slowly walked toward a scared Zero who was now trapped in the farthest corner from the door. Zero backed away, complete fear written on his face.

"Yuki where are you? The hair stylist is here!" Shiki shouted from her bedroom wondering where the pureblood herself was.

"I'm coming!" Yuki sang, as she turned her head to the door to answer Shiki, Zero bolted for the door and ran past Shiki down the stairs. Yuki turned back and realised what he had done.

'_So he wants to play that way! Fine you just pissed off a pureblood who is about to get married and wants everything PERFECT!_' Yuki thought.

With her vampire speed she ran after Zero. She tackled him to the floor, making him defenceless with her powers that Kaname had taught her to use, she made sure Zero was unable to move. In no time she was pulling her maid of honour by the t-shirt back up the stairs.

"Yuki, I can't breathe! Let me go! I said FUCKING LET ME GO!" shouted a very angry Zero.

"Temper temper," Yuki replied wagging her finger at him

The young girl threw Zero onto a chair and tied him to the chair with her dressing gown belt.

"You will sit here and I am going to put makeup on you as Rain, our lovely stylist that Kaname paid a lot of money to hire does your hair!"

Shiki burst out laughing at the sight of a helpless Zero surrounded by a bunch of girls who were doing his hair, nails and makeup but did nothing to help him knowing he would receive the full extent of a pissed off pureblood.

"I'm not the bride so stop it!" Zero screamed. This did not stop the bride and the group of women from stopping.

Finally the girls were done and Zero and Yuki got dressed into their gowns. They sat side by side in the limo, Zero complained about the make-up and how they had done so much on him and he wasn't even the bride. Yuki laughed at him acting like a child. They both stepped out of the car. Zero planted a kiss on his little sister's forehead.

"Yuki I wish you a lifetime of happiness and if that bastard hurts you I will personally kill him with my Bloody Rose!" he squeezed Yuki tightly.

"Zero I am happy and I know if he hurts me I can count on you and Kaname too but let Kaname kill him he's more powerful and can get away with murder being the Pureblood King and all." She planted a kiss on his cheek, "Now go show them how sexy my big brother looks in a dress!"

"Yuki!" Zero shouted in annoyance.

"Fine cute, adorable, fantastic I have a huge list take your pick, but I have to go find Kaname."

The bride watched as Zero turned and walked away to the church.

"Zero!" Yuki called after her brother, Zero turned his head in her direction, "Thank you for everything!"

Zero smiled at the young girl then continued to walk forward.

* * *

><p>The church doors opened so that Zero and Kain could walk down the aisle. Everyone stared as the couple walked down the aisle and smiled. The two separated at the altar, Kain standing behind Aidou and Zero standing on the opposite side of them. All eyes were staring at the door as the Pureblood King and princess entered. Kaname had his arm entwined with Yuki's. Yuki was wearing a pure emperial duchess gown that went past her feet; it had a long train being dragged along the aisle floor. Her laced veil covered her face but you could still see her face through the veil. She wore a small crown on her head. Kaname wore a tailored Armani suit with a silver tie. As they walked down the aisle they chatted and Yuki quietly giggled under her veil at their conversation. They reached the platform as the elder began.<p>

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people's everlasting love Aido Hanabusa and Yuki Kuran"

"I ask who gives this woman away."

"I do," replied Kaname before taking a seat in the front row and watched the ceremony progress. His eyes turned to Yuki's side to see Zero. He gasped to himself, Zero looked absolutely stunning. The pureblood looked him up and down slowly never letting Zero leave his sight, he couldn't believe at first that this was Zero, the stubborn little boy he had grown to know and adore. Kaname gazed at the sight that stood before him, Zero had silver extensions in his hair that had been curled; he wore a deep dark fake purple rose in his hair. Pale makeup covered his complexion, the eyeliner and mascara highlighting his beautiful lilac eyes. The dress hung from Zero's body perfectly, the dress was chiffon and satin that had a v neck which showed off zero's thin elegant neck off nicely it had an elegant white sash decoration and a cocktail length short skirt. To make the outfit complete he wore a pair of white heeled ankle boots that had a bow on the ankle. Kaname could not take his eyes off Zero throughout the whole ceremony and his mind began to wonder about all the things they were going to do tonight.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the elder concluded snapping Kaname out of his thoughts. Kaname watched as the two gave each other a peck on the lips and smiled happily at each other. His heart saddened he wished he had someone to look at him lovingly in the eyes and share sweet moments like this with. He shook his head, no he had Zero and he was going to make the boy fall for him whether he wanted to or not. The church was still filled with people. Kaname stood up to leave and the rest of the people seated in the church followed behind.

* * *

><p>Zero took in the sight before him. It was gorgeous. The room had been filled with Yuki's favourite flower, the lily, and the tables were covered in gold linen and pale red china cutlery. There were little white cards on the tables to indicate people's allocated seats. Zero found his, he sighed heavily. '<em>Leave it to Yuki to make sure I sit beside her and Kaname,<em>' he thought to himself. He took a seat and was soon joined by the pureblood King himself.

"Lovely ceremony," Kaname said trying to start a conversation between the two. Zero nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you alright Zero?" Kaname asked. He didn't want Zero to feel this way in front of him because he wanted the boy to feel relaxed in his presence.

"Yuki made me wear a woman's corset and its beginning to hurt because she tied it really tightly!" Zero replied. The pureblood smiled at him he was thankful for that as it meant Zero wasn't feeling awkward in his presence.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and take it off while Yuki and Aido are dancing, that way she'll never notice," he offered gesturing to the married couple who were dancing in front of the band.

Zero did just that, he got up and left the table. He decided to go to the woman's bathroom seeing as he was dressed as one. He walked into one of the cubicles and got rid of the tight corset as he walked out he shoved the wretched thing into the bin. Zero sighed happily as he was able to breathe again. He returned to the table to find the whole party at their tables and were about to begin to eat the food that was being served. Yuki grinned as Zero sat down. They all began to eat their meals Yuki talking the whole way through. Kain gave his speech after the meal as the best man, he wished them all the happiness in the world for their marriage and everyone held up their glasses and toasted to that.

Yuki led herself and Zero to the balcony. Zero stared at the night sky.

"So..." Yuki began. Zero turned, walked towards her and sat on the balcony beside her.

"How are you Zero?" Yuki asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Zero replied.

"You have been quiet all evening."

"Kuran and I we're... we're..."

"What?" Yuki wondered.

"We're going to start trying tonight ... for a baby."

"That's wonderful!" Yuki hugged him, "I'll be an aunt but calling me aunt Yuki makes me sound old and I'm younger than both of you!" she laughed.

"Yuki I can't thank you enough for persuading Kuran to do this."

"It's fine Zero I want you to be happy and call him Kaname soon you will be husband and wife."

"How do you know that Yuki?" he asked. He was shocked he had never mentioned the contract to her at all.

"Oh is that the time I have to go find Aido for hmm ... ehh ... Something," she ran off trying not to trip over her gown, "bye!"

"Yuki!" Zero called after her, he sighed for the millionth time that night. He watched the vampires dancing he couldn't believe soon he would actually be 'mating' with one of those bloodsuckers not just anyone the fucking king of all bloodsucking bastards.

Kaname stared round the room he couldn't find Zero and he needed to talk to him, the boy had not spoken to him at all that evening except for the corset conversation, but that wasn't even a proper conversation he had only said one sentence to him.

"Yuki!" his little sister turned to face him.

"Yes Kaname?"

"Can you tell me where Zero is?" he asked politely.

"He's on the balcony," She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "He told me."

Kaname looked at her with a puzzled expression, "told you what?"

"About the two of you trying tonight! I want to be the first to wish you the best of luck!"

She smiled at him. He returned the smile and began to walk in the direction of the double stained glass doors that led to the balcony. He stood by the doorframe for a few minutes and just watched Zero. He gazed at the boy who seemed completely entranced in his own little world; he was leaning on the balcony.

Zero turned his head and jumped a little at the sight of Kaname.

"Oh!" the boy whispered.

"Hello to you too," Kaname replied.

Zero turned back to the direction he had been previously staring at. Kaname walked up to the boy, standing exactly behind him. He placed his hands on the balcony on either side of Zero. Zero was trapped between the balcony and Kaname.

"Kuran please move."

"Zero how many times do I have to tell you call me Kaname!"

"_Kuran_ what is this about?" Zero asked nervously

"It's _Kaname_. Are you mad about me kissing you?"

"I don't know. I'm confused. I just need to get my life sorted everything's messed up and I... don't know whether I'm angry or happy you kissed me. I'm just so confused!"

"I see," Kaname muttered. He was a little bit glad that Zero wasn't sure about the kiss because there was a 50% chance he liked it and was happy that the pureblood had kissed him.

"Let's leave this place and go back to mine," Kaname stated calmly nuzzling into Zero's hair.

Zero swiftly turned around and stared at Kaname. Kaname stared back, his red wine orbs gazing intensively at the frightened boy. Zero looked up at Kaname and began to feel at ease seeing the gently soft gaze of the pureblood. Zero smiled at Kaname and grabbed his hand; he led the pureblood through the crowd. They bumped into Yuki. Yuki was about to stop them from leaving when Kaname gave her a look, instantly she knew the reason for their early departure and let them past, she grinned a silly grin to herself, hoping everything would go alright.

"Which one is it?" Zero asked as they reached the car park. He was still dragging Kaname by his hand.

"The silver and black Porsche," Kaname replied as he allowed Zero to drag him to said car.

Kaname opened the door for Zero who let go of his hand and sat quietly in the car. Kaname walked around the car and got into the other side.

Zero watched as they zoomed down the street towards Kaname's expensive penthouse apartment. The houses and lights they passed seemed like a blur to Zero. They suddenly stopped at a red traffic light. Zero felt himself lunge forward in his seat.

"Are you alright Zero?" The pureblood asked worryingly.

"Never been in a car this fast!" Zero replied clutching his seat belt tightly.

"Zero..." Kaname said nervously.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just seem really eager to start trying that's all."

"Well, the more time we have, the more times we can try and the faster I can get pregnant."

"Amazing!"

"What?"

"You've really thought about this haven't you?"

"I want this baby more than anything and..." Zero looked like he was going to cry but didn't shed a tear; he smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around his stomach, "I want something to love and to live for."

'_I wish you would love me_,' Kaname thought to himself. He continued to drive as he saw the light change to green.

They arrived inside Kaname's penthouse in no time. Kaname took off his coat and threw it into his coats cupboard along with his shoes, leaving them lying messily on the floor. He headed straight for his bedroom; Zero mimicked his actions trailing after the pureblood.

Kaname sat on his king size bed waiting for Zero. After a short while Zero entered his room and stood in the door frame.

"So..." Zero began, "how do we do this? Should we set the mood or go straight in?"

Kaname patted the side beside the bed. Zero watched his action nervously but reluctantly soon joined him. He sat down beside Kaname.

"Let's just see where it goes," Kaname replied.

He leaned into Zero and kissed him, Zero pulled Kaname on top of himself and wrapped his arms around the pureblood's waist. Kaname place his hands on either side of Zero's head and he straddled the younger male. Kaname slowly bit down on Zero's lower lip earning a moan from the boy. Kaname and Zero both entwined their tongues around each others fighting for dominance, Kaname explore the boys mouth loving the feeling of Zero moaning underneath him. His hand wondered underneath Zero's dress, he began feeling up Zero's legs loving the feel of his cool silky skin. Zero allowed the sweet whines to escape from his mouth as he felt the pleasure of Kaname kissing his neck. The pureblood sucked on Zero's neck creating small noticeable love bites along the way. He allowed his hands to wander the pale smooth back of the younger boy. Kaname felt his manhood becoming very alert and his face groaned in pain as he felt Zero brush his hand over his manhood which was growing tight against the trousers he was wearing. Kaname had to devour the boy now or he would go insane. The pureblood started to unzip the dress but the zip got stuck half way through, the now horny male could not wait and suddenly ripped apart the dress from Zero's thin body and began kissing his chest.

"Ahhh Kana ... you shouldn't ... nmmm... done... Ohhhh... done that ... oh god... Stop... please stop!"

"But we haven't even started yet my love," Kaname said, he caressed Zero's nipples and pinched them making Zero gasp out loudly.

He gently licked the perky nipples. Sliding his tongue over the pink nipples he earned a loud groan from the boy. His hand slid down to Zero's boxers and he groped his butt, Zero's head shot up at the action and felt the few beads of sweat drop from his forehead. Zero sat up with Kaname and began to unbutton Kaname's shirt letting the material fall off the bed and onto the floor as the other male continued to explore his little Zero's mouth. Zero then lightly touched Kaname's hard member and unzipped the trousers as well, he pulled them off. Kaname pushed the boy back onto his back and hovered over Zero allowing the boy to catch his breath. He watched as Zero panted loving the fact that he had made the boy under him blush a bright crimson colour. Kaname watched as the boy looked at him with eyes full of lust and returned the gaze with eyes filled with love and a fiery passion. Kaname had reached his limit and shredded Zero's boxers leaving him completely naked. The overpowering Kaname looked at Zero and allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. The boy had the same problem as him but his was growing bigger by the minute. Zero sat up receiving a confused look from the pureblood. The younger boy slowly pulled down the older boys pants to relieve his member of the tightness against his boxers. Zero gazed down at Kaname's member; he stared at it making a certain pureblood very troubled. Kaname put his hand on each of Zero's cheeks and began biting his ear and licking his earlobes, he loved the feel of the cold metal earrings Zero wore against his hot tongue. He realised Zero had not looked up from his member and pulled the boys face up to meet his.

"Are you alright Zero?" he asked worriedly. The next thing he knew Zero had fallen on top of him. Kaname sat up straight and lifted Zero's head. Kaname could not believe it Zero had passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, I want to know your thoughts. <strong>

**I am so proud of myself that I was able to write eight pages. Tell me how my half lemony scene was; comments help me to know if my story is good.**

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	4. Trying for a baby, Takuma finds out! And

**Hello dear reader thanks for reading on that means my story must be appealing to you which makes me happy. I want to thank everyone who read my story those who added it to their favourites and story alerts. **

**Contains: Mpreg, lemony scene(s), may be a bit out of character (OOC), Cross dressing later on**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights but I do own this plot**

**Enjoy Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Trying for a baby, Takuma finds out! And the Pregnancy Test<strong>

Kaname stared at the young boy pressed against his chest. He couldn't believe what had happened. Zero had fainted. Kaname furiously shook Zero trying to get him to wake up but he was completely unconscious. He laid Zero onto the bed and covered his naked body with the black silk sheet that had fallen from the bed. The brunette got up and pulled on his boxers realising how big his problem had become, he couldn't solve his problem so left it and sat on the bed next to Zero and stroked his hair, even though Kaname was angry that Zero had fainted, he loved to look at the younger boy who was calmly lying beside him, utterly at peace with everything.

Zero opened his eye lids to see the plain white ceiling, instantly he shot up from his lying position and looked around. He noticed Kaname sitting beside him with his eyes closed. Zero climbed onto the brunettes lap and began kissing his lips to wake him up slowly but gently. Kaname gasped softly and his eyes suddenly opened to meet with a pair of lilac orbs and the silverette kissing his cheek softly.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen ... I... I..."

"It's okay I know that this is new to you and of course to myself but I did a lot of research to prepare myself, which I don't think you have so it's okay Zero."

"No ... No. It's not okay!" Zero exclaimed he was not going to bow down to Kaname but he did feel some guilt in his previous action, "I'll make it up to you," he whispered seductively in Kaname's ear before biting on the brunette's ear lobe.

The silverette placed his hands on the others chest and dragged his tongue down his stomach, he stopped at his torso and began nipping it lightly leaving little red marks on the soft skin. Slowly he pulled off Kaname's boxers and breathed on Kaname's erection. Kaname groaned in pleasure at the heat of Zero's breathe on his hard length. Zero licked a trail up and down the brunette's erection; he slowly trailed his tongue over the head earning heavy panting from its owner. Kaname threaded his fingers through the silver hair as he tried to control himself, Kaname pulled harshly at the hair resulting in a cry from Zero and the silver extensions falling from his head. Zero looked up to see Kaname panting with his eyes closed tightly, he gently bit the head hard but not hard enough to draw blood and watched as Kaname's eyes widened.

The younger male was abruptly flipped onto his back and discovered a lust filled pureblood staring intensely at him. Kaname dived to the younger male's length, he engulfed the full length and sucked it vigorously feeling the boy under him writher in pure bliss. Zero clutched the bedding tightly and let the moans escape his mouth. He could no longer control his voice and allowed the pureblood to make the noise flow from his throat.

"I think... I... I... I'm going to cum..."

Kaname ejected the length from his mouth and stared at the younger male with an evil smirk.

"No," he whispered in the silverette's ear, "Not yet my love."

Kaname licked the inside of Zero's ear earning a loud moan from the younger boy. He turned to the side cabinet and rummaged through the draw.

"Shit!" Kaname muttered under his breath.

"What?" Zero asked Kaname breathlessly.

"I forgot to get lube," Kaname replied.

"Is that bad? Does that mean we can't try?"

"No it just means I have to do something else," he replied, before Zero could question him any further Kaname had travelled down the younger male and was licking the younger male's hole.

"Spread," Kaname commanded to which Zero followed. Kaname pulled Zero's legs up and rested them on his shoulders.

"Ahh ... Mmmmmmh ...Kana ...Kaname!" Zero yelled in pleasure.

"Suck!" Kaname commanded shoving his fingers in Zero's mouth. Zero sucked covering the fingers with a thick coat of his saliva. Kaname then pushed his fingers into Zero's hole and with a scissoring motion widened it so that his length would fit. At this action Zero arched his back gasping at the exciting pain running through him.

"Kaname ... Kaname promise ...ahhhhh ... me this wont ... hurt!" he demanded.

Kaname looked into his eyes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He wiped his hand against the bedding and put his clean hand to the other boy's cheek, he said in a low voice, "I don't make promises I can't keep."

The brunette then clutched the bed on either side of Zero and thrusted rapidly into the boy. Zero whimpered at each thrust and clung to the older boy's shoulders digging his nails into the velvety skin. Zero moved his hands lower so they were wrapped around the others waist tightly.

"So tight, my love," Kaname said breathlessly.

"Deeper Kaname... Dee..." Zero panted. Kaname groaned in please each time he entered the boy.

Kaname loved the feeling of Zero taking his length, and the boys command for more. Kaname thrusted into Zero again, he dug his nails across the purebloods back leaving red marks.

"Fucking hell!" the silverette screamed at the contact. Both males were breathing heavily, sweat dripping from their bodies. Kaname captured Zero's lips and kissed him overpoweringly biting the lower lip of the other. Zero opened his mouth allowing Kaname's tongue to enter his mouth. Kaname fought with Zero's tongue for dominance, he sucked the younger male's tongue gently earning soft moans from the boy. Zero grabbed a fist full of Kaname's hair as the pureblood entered him again.

Zero pushed his body closer to the older male's body. Kaname pushed the body against the bed and began kissing his forehead he slowly kissed his way down Zero's face and neck. He teased Zero's nipples and pinched them forcefully making the boy thrash wildly on top of the sheet resulting in the sheet falling off of the bed. Kaname touched Zero as if he would break and held him against his own hot body. Kaname pressed his lips against the pale collar neck of his secret love and left a noticeable red love bite. Zero scratched Kaname's face letting the blood fall from the other's face. Zero's eyes turned to red with lust and for blood. Zero licked the small wounded, Zero unconsciously pulled the pureblood's neck to his mouth and extracted his fangs. He sunk his fangs into the skin and drank his blood quickly as if his life depended on it. After he let go he realised what he had done and had a worried expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry... I... I..."

"You seem to be doing a lot of things to be sorry for tonight huh Zero?"

"I just felt this..." Kaname put his finger to Zero's lip.

"Shush ... What's mine is yours," Kaname replied before kissing him on the mouth, "And now I shall devour you!"

Zero deepened the kiss and squeezed his legs tighter around the pureblood's neck allowing the pureblood for the millionth time to explore his mouth.

"I think I'm going to cum!" Zero yelled.

"Me too!" Kaname said.

Zero came over his torso which Kaname licked clean. Kaname came in Zero and watched as the boy relaxed for a second.

Zero gasped as Kaname pulled out of him slowly, he collapsed onto the bed letting go of Kaname's hair in the process. Kaname stayed in his position floating above the younger male and smiled at the red faced boy with a smirk of satisfaction. Zero pulled Kaname towards him, giving him a long passionate kiss. The brunette rolled off of Zero and laid beside him, he grabbed the silk sheet and covered the boy's lower body. He sighed heavily.

"If that didn't make a baby I don't know what else could have," the pureblood murmured.

Zero placed his head on Kaname's chest and fell sound asleep. Kaname watched the younger boy as he breathed gently as he slept.

_My love, our baby will always be protected by myself and you. I will forever watch and guard you my love from danger and harm. The world is a horrid place and I want our child to be happy. One day I hope to give you, Zero, everything that your heart desires and welcome me into your arms with love in your eyes. I wish that one day you will accept me. I wish one day you will love me just as I love you. This is my dream and I hope one day it comes true._

Kaname kissed Zero sweetly on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered. He soon allowed himself to fall asleep as the sun slowly made its way up to welcome the world into the morning.

* * *

><p>Zero awoke and glanced at the clock beside him 14:43 flashed on the digital clock.<p>

'_Shit_,' Zero thought to himself. He noticed a piece of paper beside the clock and opened the folded note.

_Have to work. I've sent for your stuff from your old apartment it will arrive later in the day about six. You rest. You'll need it for tonight!_

_Kaname_

Zero sighed and turned over to look at the side where Kaname had previously slept. Zero smelt the purebloods pillow. His scent was still lingering, Zero sniffed it allowing the smell of Pomegranate and Lemon to invade his sense. Zero felt strange he didn't understand why Kaname's scent made him feel safe and protected but he didn't care that much as he allowed sleep to conquer him once again.

* * *

><p>Takuma entered the office and smiled at Seiren, their secretary. He held a bundle of papers in his arms and dumped them on her desk.<p>

"Is Kaname in?" he asked politely.

"Yes, Ichijo-kun," She instantly replied. Takuma made his way to Kaname's office. Seiren realised her mistake and ran after him, "Ichijo-kun, Kaname-sama has instructed me that no one is allowed to bother him right now."

"It's okay Seiren we're friends!" he shouted as he continued his journey to Kaname's office. Seiren walked with him.

"But... But he said no one was allowed to enter because it was private!" Seiren explained.

"Kaname is my childhood friend. We share everything. There are no secrets between us, and anyway I'm just popping in for a chat because if I read one more document my head may just explode!"

"Ichijo-kun you don't under..." Seiren went silent as Takuma suddenly stopped walking and faced the girl.

"Who is your boss?"

"You are but Kaname-sama is..." she shouted.

"Yes I am your boss and I will do what I like now go answer the phones Seiren," he stated. The girl grew scared of the dark aura emitting from Takuma as he grew angrier. She bowed towards him and hurriedly retreated back to her post with her head bowed in shame at shouting at her boss.

'_I hate being the bad guy_,' Takuma thought sighing. He reached the oak doors and paused.

Takuma shook his head_. _'_No. Was someone screaming in there?_'he thought. The level B opened the door and gasped at his discovery.

Zero was sitting on Kaname's lap wearing the black silk shirt Kaname had been wearing that morning. Kaname was kissing Zero passionately, Kaname realised Takuma's presence and turned towards the door. Takuma realised Kaname and Zero were in the middle of having sex.

"Yes Takuma?" the pureblood asked his friend. Zero turned round at the word Takuma and saw said vampire standing at the door. The silverette buried his blushing face into Kaname's bare chest.

Takuma stood there, gaping at the two until he heard Kaname speak.

"I would like to talk to you later," the noble replied before fleeing the room of his discovery.

He walked swiftly past Seiren and heard her mutter, "I did warn you Ichijo-kun."

He could not believe what he had walked into.

'_Kaname and Zero together, I know the bastard likes Zero but I never thought in my wildest guesses that Zero had the same feelings. Nope. There must be something bigger behind this there is no way in hell that Zero would allow Kaname to do that. Maybe Zero's lost his memory and doesn't know who Kaname really is. Maybe he's lost his mind. I should call Shiki,_' Takuma thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Zero got off of Kaname's lap and picked up his shirt and trousers.<p>

"Owww!" he yelled in pain, collapsing to the floor, Kaname's seed began flowing down his leg. Kaname stood up and helped the boy up; he grabbed a tissue from his desk and wiped the boy clean. Zero pressed himself against Kaname.

"That was so embarrassing!" Zero murmured.

"No it wasn't. Okay maybe a little but he must have done the same things with Shiki," Kaname said.

"True. Does he know about us?" Zero asked.

"If he didn't know already, he does now."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, he was there when I signed our contract he was my witness of the contract, I guess he must not have looked at it if he was that shocked."

Kaname placed his hand on Zero's ass and groped him. Zero yelped a little but received a kiss from the pureblood. He wrapped his arms around the older male's neck and allowed himself to be kissed. The two dressed in silence.

"Kaname," Zero started.

"Yes?" Kaname answered as he did the buttons on his shirt. He grabbed his tie and tried to tie it. Zero sighed and snatched the tie off of him and tied the tie into a Windsor knot and shook his head at how hopeless the pureblood really was. He placed his hands on the older male's chest.

"I'm going to buy a pregnancy test."

"Yes, I guess you should we've been trying for a month so maybe we got lucky."

"Kaname what if I'm not pregnant?" Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero and kissed his forehead.

"We'll keep trying," Kaname whispered.

Zero smiled at the older male and waved goodbye as he exited the room.

'_My baby_,' he thought clutching his stomach, '_please be in there. I want you so badly. I have lost everything. I have given myself to him just so I can have you. Please, please be in there waiting for me to meet you one day. Kaname and I are so excited by you entering our lives. I guess the bastard is not as bad as he seems but that must stay between me and you._'

* * *

><p>Kaname watched as Zero left. He knew that the day would come when they would have to find out the result to see if what they were doing was working, but he didn't want to know. What if it was just bad news that hurt his Zero? News that would make him cry? Kaname knew that Zero had not fallen for him but didn't care because he had him by his side all he needed was the silverette nothing else but him and soon hopefully they would hear the news of a tiny baby growing in Zero's stomach.<p>

He made his way out of his office and turned in the direction of Takuma's. He knocked softly on Takuma's door.

"Come in, Kaname-sama," Ichijo said.

Kaname entered the room. He carefully made his way to the empty chair opposite Takuma. The pureblood tried carefully not to step on any of the paperwork. He quietly sat at the chair until Takuma lifted his head and smiled.

"Hello Kaname-sama. How have you been?"

"Well. How about you?"

"Good."

"Shiki and the baby?"

"They're both doing fine. Both healthy. Shiki's due in three weeks."

"That's good," both men nodded their heads. There was an awkward silence.

"So how did it happen?" the blond asked.

"What?" Kaname replied confused.

"You and Zero. I want you to tell me everything and before you say anything I have a right after what I saw today," he stated.

"Well a few weeks back Zero came to Yuki asking if I would help him have a child, to be its father. I won't get into the details of his reasons but I agreed and do you remember the contract I made you sign a month ago as a witness for my signature?" The noble nodded. "That was a contract set between myself and Zero some conditions to my agreement."

"Like what?" the blond asked.

"Marriage, staying by my side..." Kaname began.

"And he signed that contract?" Takuma said shocked he couldn't believe Zero would agree to those conditions.

"Yes, we've been trying for a month and that's what you walked in on. I hope we didn't scar you but I desperately want to make Zero happy and this is the only way I can."

Takuma stared at his childhood friend as if he had gone mad.

"Kaname they won't allow your marriage!"

"Who? The council?"

"Yes, a member of theirs has to wed you two if you are serious!"

"I am and Takuma we are both part of the council."

"Yes I know I'm a noble and you're the king of all that Zero hates!"

"Takuma please be happy for me you know how much I love Zero!"

"I am glad that you have found happiness but what if he finds a loophole in the contract or if the council refuse to wed you two!"

"I want you to wed us!"

"Me? No. No. No"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't, I wish you happiness but not under this kind of situation!"

"Fine, remember how you said you owed me a favour for marrying you and Shiki when you eloped..."

"That's different Kaname!"

"How so?"

"We were and still are in love. Zero doesn't love you he just wants a baby!"

'I don't care. If giving him this child means I can hold him and be with him for the rest of our lives, I don't care for once in my life I am going to make myself happy and nobody will stop me not you and not those old bastards in the council' Kaname shouted.

'So Takuma what is your answer. Will you wed me and Zero?'

Takuma bowed his head. Kaname got up from his seat and stared at his friend. He couldn't believe everyone in the world was against him and now his friend. He reached for the brass handle to exit when he heard,

'I'll do it. If it makes you happy, I'll wed you and Zero'

Kaname turned and smiled at his friend, Takuma smiled in return and muttered 'Just don't fuck it up'

Kaname chuckled and left the room, he headed back to his office to grab his coat and briefcase. He couldn't wait to go home and tell Zero the news and to find out the results of the pregnancy test. He silently prayed under his breath that the result would be positive and Zero would be happy.

* * *

><p>Zero stared at the drug store sign Animus Pharmacy.<p>

'_I can do this. I am Zero fucking Kiryu. Nothing can scare me. I have dealt with scarier things than this. I have killed in the past dozens of level E's. Fuck I even saw my parents murdered. I've been fucked by the King of all purebloods, hell I even made him clean up. I am not scared of a fucking store._'

Zero walked over to the electronic doors and entered the stores. A woman immediately came up to him and sprayed him with a new cologne

"_J'adore _the new cologne for men," the woman said.

"No thank you," Zero replied, he wandered off and went up to a girl dressed in a white apron.

"Excuse me?" Zero said poking the girl on the back to get her attention.

"How can I help you?" the girl replied. She stared Zero up and down and smiled flirtatiously.

"I was wondering where I could buy mmm..." Zero mumbled the last part.

"What are you looking for sir?"

"You know m..."

"Sir?"

"Where can I get a pregnancy stick?" Zero shouted at the girl. The whole store turned to stare at Zero and the girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout, I'm just nervous."

"Ahh is it for your girlfriend?" the girl asked hoping it wasn't, "Or your wife but you look too young to be married."

"It's for my sister, she's been trying for a month or so with her husband to get pregnant and she was too busy to collect it."

"That's so thoughtful of you. You must be a really nice brother to do this for her," the girl replied grinning widely.

"Well..." she said leading Zero to a different aisle, "We have a various number of different ones. I assume your sister would want the best one."

"Yes," Zero said nervously. The girl bent down to pick up a blue box.

"Here," she said placing the object in his hand. "This is the best one, it's the most accurate one of the types we have and it even tells you how long you have been pregnant for."

Zero stared at the box. He didn't care what it did all he needed was for it to tell him whether or not he was pregnant.

"This will be fine," Zero stated making his way over to the till with the young girl. She scanned the item while a different girl placed his item in a bag.

"That will be 1,206.45yen," she said. Zero took out his wallet and pulled out the amount needed.

"I need you to sign this receipt," she said placing a pen and the receipt in front of Zero. Zero signed his name and returned it to the girl. Zero waited patiently for the girl to sign her name and give him the receipt. The girl looked up and handed him the receipt and an Animus labelled bag.

"Thank you for shopping with us!" she said cheerily.

"Thanks for your help... eh..." Zero began.

"Rika," the woman stated.

"Thanks Rika," Zero said heading out of the store. He looked at the receipt written on the back was

Call me at XXX-XXXX-XXXX, Rika

Zero stared at the writing; he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the nearest bin. The silverette began to make his way home to Kaname's apartment.

* * *

><p>Zero entered the house and saw that the red button was flashing on the answering machine. He pressed the button and listened to the messages as he took off his outdoor clothing and shoes.<p>

_"You have two new messages."_

"_Hey! It's me Yuki. I'm back home with Aidou of course but I don't think you care about him that much._"

"_Hey!_"Aidou exclaimed in a hurt voice.

"_Anyway, Zero lets meet for coffee sometime so we can chat and I can show you the wedding photos you looked stunning thanks to me. Love ya, talk to me soon Ciao._"

The tone indicated the next message.

"_Zero I won't be home till ten thirty tonight. I hoped to be there when you did the pregnancy test but you can go ahead without me, its fine. If you need anything call me_."

Zero sat on the single arm chair.

'_You've done enough for me you gave me shelter, you're helping me to have this child and raise it, I know I couldn't do it as I am not financially stable to raise this child. Why are you so nice to me even though you hate me? Why is it?_'Zero thought to himself.

He grabbed the red box and headed to the bathroom. He glanced at the clock ten o'clock. Kaname wouldn't be home for another half an hour. The silverette began to read the instructions. Step 1: Pee on the stick. Bit blunt Zero thought to himself he continued reading, Step 2: Wait ten minutes. Step 3: Check test and see your result.

Zero followed the instructions and peed on the stick. He placed the stick on the marble counter in the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid. He kept glancing at the clock until ten minutes had finally passed. Zero grabbed the stick he looked at it confusingly; there was nothing on it but a single strip of colour he grabbed the box.

"Wait," Zero shouted, "This is a different test from the one the girl picked out for me. At least it's still a pregnancy test. Pregnancy test for Vampires. How did she know?" Zero exclaimed examining the box carefully.

He turned the box over and stared at the colour chart and then back at the pregnancy test. He felt his tears starting to brim round his eyes. He could not believe what the colour meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, I want to know what you thought about this chapter (no mean reviews!)<strong>

**I hope that my lemon scene was good. I can't believe I wrote ten pages. Comments help me to know if my story is good.**

**Love Ya **

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	5. The Result and Something Someone Special

**Hello, dear readers. Thanks to all those who review you are my motivation and encouragement. Thanks to everyone who adds this story to story alert and favourite. Thanks to everybody who reads my story.**

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight or Natasha Bedingfield 'Angel' but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>The Result and SomethingSomeone Special**

It was a beautiful evening and Kaname had finally finished his paperwork for the day. The pureblood headed out of the office after saying goodbye to Seiren and Takuma and entered his car. He drove home knowing waiting at home was Zero. He couldn't help but feel nervous as today was the day Zero would find out whether or not he was pregnant which made Kaname feel a little bit sad as he didn't want the pregnancy test to be negative because that would cause his Zero a lot of heartache. The brunette passed a small flower shop and decided to buy a bouquet for Zero. The sound of chimes went off as Kaname entered the small shop. He gazed at the various types of flowers, when suddenly a small blond woman walked up to him.

"Hello Sir, may I be of assistance?" she asked cheerily.

"Yes, I want to find the perfect bouquet for someone..." Kaname read the woman's name tag "Miki."

"Well we have various flowers or maybe a combination of flowers what does your ... someone like?"

"Roses."

"Well we have different coloured roses," the girl began, "would you like a combination of all of them?"

"Yes, I think they would like that."

The girl picked out five of each of the different coloured roses and wrapped them in a big red bow.

"There. Do you like it, Sir?" brushing her hand across Kaname's arm, "Someone works out, don't they," she said beaming a flirtatious smile at the tall man.

"They'll be fine. How much do I owe you?" Kuran said avoiding the woman's last remark. The girl frowned then plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Of course ... are you free on Saturday?" the girl said bluntly as Kaname passed her the amount he owed her.

"Yes, but I don't understand why you're asking," Kaname replied innocently unaware of the meaning behind the woman's question.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Kaname stared at the woman with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said regaining his composure, "But I'm an engaged man."

"Oh," the girl sighed and then her eyes lit up, "How about we keep it a secret from her," she said gazing at Kaname_._'_ Men like him don't just appear out of thin air. I could make him forget about his stupid fiancée and fall for me_,' she thought.

"No, I'm sure _he_ wouldn't like that," Kaname said picking up the bouquet.

"He!" the girl shouted attracting the attention from the other customers, "I'm sorry I thought you must be straight, my apologises," she muttered in disbelief.

"It's alright I get hit on by a lot of women."

Kaname stared at the girl then walked out the store with his bouquet of flowers.

'_I wish women would stop hitting on me at least when I'm married I'll be wearing a wedding band, so they will be warned. I can't believe there are people out there willing to break up a relationship for their own selfish gain,'_ Kaname thought to himself before driving off home to Zero.

* * *

><p>Kaname entered his apartment with the bouquet of flowers for Zero which he had tried so hard to prevent from wilting. The first thing he realised when he entered the house was the smell of salty water. The pureblood shook his head and followed the scent of the salty water, he entered his bathroom to see Zero clutching a pregnancy test to his chest and hunched over on his knees crying on the floor. Kaname dropped the flowers and ran over to Zero and held the younger boy close to his chest. The silverette allowed himself to be hugged by the brunette, Zero placed his head on Kaname's chest and listened to Kaname's soothing voice telling him to stop crying.<p>

"What happened?" Kaname asked calmly holding back his own tears at the sight of a crying Zero and thinking that the younger male was not pregnant because of his tears and sad face.

"It's clear; it doesn't say on the box what it means!" Zero cried into Kaname's chest.

"Shush Zero. Everything's going to be okay. Where is the pregnancy test box?"

"On the counter," Zero replied pointing over to a marble counter. Kaname walked over the counter leaving Zero lying on the floor still crying. Kaname read over the instructions then glanced at Zero. He shook his head; he knew his Zero couldn't be that stupid or silly. Kaname gazed back at the boy then thought maybe had, Zero had been preoccupied lately with throwing Shiki's baby shower so maybe he hadn't read it properly because he was too tired . Kaname walked over to Zero and sat on the floor pulling the silverette onto his lap. He squeezed Zero tightly and gave him a quick peck on the lips as his own lips curved into a small smile. Zero was shocked he hadn't expected that and then shoved the pureblood onto his back and continued to sit on top of him.

"You could be a bit more considerate. Here I am crying my heart out because the pregnancy test said I'm not pregnant and you're sitting there with a smug smile on your face!" he said before giving the pureblood a light slap on his chest. Kaname chuckled and grabbed Zero's arm pulling himself up.

"Did you follow the instructions?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. Of course," Zero replied.

"So you peed on the stick?"

"Yes and it came out clear which _must_ mean I'm not pregnant."

Kaname threw the box at Zero's head. Zero yelped and rubbed his forehead where the box had hit him.

"That hurt!" he yelled punching the pureblood playfully.

"Zero you're not supposed to pee on the stick you're supposed to _BLEED _on the stick." He finished laughing at Zero's confused face.

"Bleed?"

"It's a vampire pregnancy test. When vampires pee on pregnancy test they can't get a result so these Vampire Pregnancy Tests were created as a Vampire's blood is much stronger and is more accurate to tell if a vampire's pregnant _and _its unisex."

"So I bleed on it?" Zero stated to make sure he had understood what Kaname said.

Kaname grabbed the red box and took out a clean stick and passed it to Zero.

"You're lucky it came with two," Kaname said. Zero snatched the pregnancy test. He looked nervously at his finger and then at Kaname.

"Will you bite my finger so it can bleed?" Zero asked bashfully.

"Can't you do it?"

The silverette shook his head and placed his finger at Kaname's mouth. Kaname bit gently on Zero's finger and watched as Zero flinched at the contact. Kaname created a small slit on the others finger. The blood trickled down Zero's hand. Zero let a few drops drip onto the pregnancy test and then licked his finger clean.

"So, what now?" Zero questioned.

"We wait ten minutes for the results," Kaname replied.

Kaname moved and sat down on the closed lid bathroom seat. Zero picked himself up and put the test on the marble counter beside the sink. The mated pureblood went over to Kaname and sat down on his lap; he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and nuzzled the crook of the older boy's neck. Kaname placed his arms around the younger boy's waist to balance them both. He smiled as Zero fell asleep on his lap as he had been drained of all his energy due to the crying.

Kaname woke up to feel someone poking him.

"Kaname, Kaname," the voice whispered gently.

Kaname awoke and gazed at the lilac irises. The younger boy smiled.

"It's time!" Zero said and picked up to the pregnancy which showed the plain side of the stick.

"Do you want to look at the result together?" Kaname asked as he stood up and stretched his legs. Zero nodded his head and turned over the pregnancy test. He stared at the test then threw his arms round Kaname and wrapped his legs around the older male's leg. Kaname smiled as Zero kissed his face repeatedly.

"We're pregnant!" he said in between kissing Kaname's face. Kaname pulled Zero into a passionate kiss. The younger male allowed himself to be kissed by the pureblood and lovingly kissed him back as tears of happiness fell from his face. Zero broke the embrace and stared at the brunette, thank you he mined and hugged Kaname. Kaname hugged Zero tightly, happy that his Zero was finally happy. Zero couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day, creeping out many of their friends and neighbours. Zero felt on cloud nine and nothing could bring him down. Everything was working out the way it should be. He was having a baby. He was going to fulfil his dream of having a proper loving family. Somebody to hug and kiss. Someone to be there at the end of the day waiting for him. Zero would have two special people in his life. His own family. People to love and protect.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat on the couch reading the newspaper. Zero walked over to him and placed a cup of coffee under his nose.<p>

"Here," the silverette said before lying beside the brunette on the couch and resting his head on the purebloods lap.

"Zero do you know what your pregnancy means?" Kaname asked smirking on the inside.

"What?" Zero asked innocently.

"Our wedding! I'm thinking next week."

"Kaname, that's a short period of time to get things sorted. There's the church, priest, reception, after party, the wedding gown..."

"You really do sound like a bride!" Kaname chuckled earning a punch on the shoulder from the pregnant vampire. "I'll sort out everything except the gown because I don't want you stressing out; it's bad for the baby!" Kaname interrupted placing his hand on Zero's stomach.

"Fine. I think I can trust you," Zero replied chuckling along with Kaname. Zero placed his hand on top of Kaname's.

"Kaname," Zero began.

"Yes?"

"Yuki told me once you had a secret crush."

"Really?"

"Yes, she has a big mouth." Zero laughed and his tone turned serious, "Do you still love them?"

"It doesn't matter because I have you. My crush has faded so don't worry Zero."

"It's just I don't want you to be unhappy because of me."

"Nonsense!" Kaname replied playfully pinching Zero's cheek, "You have made me very happy and by the sound of Yuki's reaction on the phone yesterday her too."

"She's only excited because we will actually be properly related because of our marriage. I can't wait till this baby comes; I bet it will be the most beautiful creature on this earth!"

"Just like its mother."

Zero blushed at Kaname's comment.

"Well, I bet the baby will be beautiful, good looking, smart, silly like its daddy," Zero said ruffling the brunettes hair while giggling, "what do you think the baby will turn out like Kaname?"

"As long as it's healthy I couldn't care less. As long as the baby is ours and in good health nothing else matters. Right?"

Zero nodded his head in agreement as the pureblood kissed his forehead.

"Oh, I have something for you," Kuran said while getting up from the couch and wandered off into the hallway. Zero sat up wondering what the pureblood was up to. Kaname returned a short while later with a small white box tied with a blue ribbon. He passed it to Zero.

"Open it!" he commanded in a soft tone.

Zero placed the box in his lap and opened the ribbon slowly trying not to tear the box or ribbon. He gazed at what was placed on top of sky blue tissue paper. It was a sapphire crystal butterfly clip. The silverette held the object carefully in his hands while examining the breath taking object.

"When did you buy this? Is it for me?" Zero questioned Kaname.

"Yes it's for you. I bought it a long time ago for my bride," Kaname answered.

"Why did you buy it?"

"When I was really young, Yuki had not been born yet at this time, I went shopping with my mum, Juri and we passed this antique jewellery store and I couldn't help but stare at this tiny hair clip. My mum laughed and told me to buy it for my future wife. I asked why and she said it's something blue and old which are two of the four things a bride needs for her wedding day. I turned to my mum and said I'm going to buy it, not because of that but because it's special and the person I marry will be special too. She laughed at my child like manner and patted my head. She then helped me buy it. Zero you are special to me so you can have it," He finished.

Zero hugged Kaname as he thanked the older male for his wonderful present.

* * *

><p>Zero was staring at himself in the mirror in a very short slutty, white wedding dress.<p>

"You look pretty," Yuki muttered at the choice of dress the sales girl had given Zero.

"She does, doesn't she," the sales women stated, "of course ma'am this is your special day and you can chose what ever you like."

"Maybe something a little longer," Zero said to the sales girl.

"I will go get you our gowns with trains. Please wait a moment," she replied before sprinting off to retrieve said gowns.

"I look like some whore!" Zero whispered in Yuki's ear.

"I agree!" Shiki said, "Zero is at least a bit classier than a whore or hooker!"

"Hey, I'm not someone who sleeps around!"

"No?" the two said in unison.

"So when you and Kaname were trying for a baby it was your first time!" Shiki stated interested in this topic.

Zero nodded, going red from embarrassment. The two laughed at his innocence to receive a death glare from the silverette.

Twenty dresses later.

"Yuki I am not wearing white! You made your wedding day hell for me this is my day! MY DAY! You hear me and I am not doing what you tell me!" Zero shouted at the small brunette currently holding fifteen white wedding dresses.

"Excuse me this is all happening because of me. At least try on one of them," Yuki whined.

"Fine," Zero replied grabbing the first dress. He walked into the changing room and got into the dress. The gold curtains separating the store and changing room opened revealing a very pissed looking vampire. Zero took one step and stood on the platform and looked in the mirror.

"It's hideous!" he said ignoring the shocked expression from the sales girl.

"Zero you look beautiful!" Shiki and Yuki praised in unison.

"No! I'm not wearing this besides..." his voice changed to an inaudible whisper that only vampires could hear, "I'm not a virgin so I can't wear white!"

Yuki motioned for Zero to come closer so they could have a closer inspection. Zero took a step forward and tripped over the dress landing hard on his face. He glared at the young brunette and then at the male noble who was trying to get up from his seat to try and help Zero up.

"I am not wearing this!" Zero claimed standing up and marching back to the changing room, his face flustered. Yuki took a sip of the complementary champagne and sighed it was going to be a long day.

39 wedding dress stores, over 500 wedding gowns and ten rants from Zero, he finally found the dress he wanted to be married in without the help of Yuki or Shiki.

"So..." Yuki began walking with Zero back to his apartment after leaving Shiki to be taken home by Takuma.

"I wish I could ask you to spill the beans but it's a bit gross because it you and my brother."

"And would be very awkward," Zero said.

"I don't care!" Yuki exclaimed, "Tell me everything okay not everything but the good parts. Zero began telling Yuki about the stuff he and Kaname had done but had left out all the X rated stuff as to not scar the girl for life.

"You two were so made for each other!" Yuki giggled.

"Maybe..." Zero said in a serious voice, "Maybe we are."

The two continued their walk laughing at various things and enjoying the company of one another.

* * *

><p>Kaname had prepared the wedding as to how he thought Zero would like it. He had the ceremony all decorated in his country home garden. He had a red carpet creating an aisle and white seats on either side of the carpet. There were small pillars along the aisle holding vases of lilies. On the floor were cherry blossoms spread out everywhere. There was a plain white wicket arch entwined with red roses.<p>

All the guests were seated which consisted of a small group of nobles and level C's that the two could trust and were close to. Kaname stood at the alter talking to Takuma who had dressed up for the event in a Vampire council priest outfit. Suddenly the pianist began playing a small concerto as Zero walked onto the alter. He smiled. It was a beautiful night to have a wedding outside. The stars were all out and the moon glistened brightly in the sky. Kaname gazed at Zero at the head of the aisle. The silverette looked beautiful taking the purebloods breathe away.

Zero stood smiling; he loved the way that his wedding looked like a dream. Kaname thought Zero looked like an angel as he walked down the aisle. He had is hair up in a neat low bun type of style his silver bangs pushed back by the blue butterfly clip that he had given him. Zero walked down the aisle slowly his gown, an amethyst Duchess Satin with Embroidered Lace, brushing against the red carpet beneath his feet with sprinkled cherry blossoms being wafted with each stride. He held a bouquet of white roses. As he reached the alter he admired Kaname all dressed up in a smart, sleek black suit. He wore a plain white shirt with a deep purple tie. A plain black waistcoat covered by a slim black suit jacket. On his legs hung nicely a pair of ebony suit pants.

Kaname turned and allowed a huge smile plaster his face; he tried so hard to control himself from drooling over Zero. Takuma smiled proudly at his friends and began the ceremony.

The blond noble went through all of the important issue and then turned to Zero and Kaname.

"May I ask who has the rings?" the blond asked. Yuki walked up to Zero and passed him the gold wedding band for Kaname while Kaname pulled out a ring from the inside of his jacket.

"I, Zero Kiryu give you, Kaname Kuran, this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, on our wedding day. With this ring I promise to devote myself to you. To give you everything you desire and to stand by you as your partner," Zero stated placing the gold band on Kaname's fourth finger on his left hand, Zero allowed his tears to fall as he was so happy beyond words, even though he didn't truly love the pureblood, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate the man.

"I, Kaname Kuran give you, Zero Kiryu, this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as we both shall live. I never thought that in my very long life I would find such a wonderful person to spend the rest of my life with. You have given me everything I've ever wanted someone who loves the real me who doesn't hide behind a false mask to please me. You are the perfect person for me as you treat me equally. This ring symbolises my love and faithfulness towards you and the vows that we have shared today. This ring was given to me by my mother Juri Kuran, she told me when if I found someone special to give them this ring and today I place this ring on your wedding finger because I believe I have found everything in you Zero and I will and cherish you till the end of time," Kaname vowed placing the ring on Zero's out stretched hand.

"By the exchange of rings I now pronounce you man and husband," Takuma said smiling, "Kaname you may kiss your bride."

Kaname did as the noble said and planted a gentle kiss on Zero's soft lips. They pulled away and smiled like two teenagers in love. The brunette picked Zero up bridal style and walked away from the garden ceremony to the Kuran country manor where he and his new bride would share their first dance.

The rest of the guests followed as they threw confetti over the two purebloods heads earning giggles from Zero. The photographer asked the two to pose with their families in a series of photos. Zero posed for picture with Kaname, Yuki, Takuma and Shiki. Zero's new mini family.

The newly weds entered the manors grand ball room to be greeted with applause and cheers. Zero waved at all the guests.

Zero walked up to the DJ and requested a song. He then dragged his new husband onto the floor as the song began.

The brunette pulled the shorter boy closer as he placed his hands on his waist. The new bride draped his arms around the purebloods neck which he could reach thankfully because of his silver heels that gave him a bit more height. The music played as the two danced.

A.n.g.e.l  
>A.n.g.e.l<p>

Just like a shadow  
>I'll be beside you<br>I'll be your comfort  
>I'm there to guide you home<br>I will provide you a place of shelter  
>I wanna be your zone<br>I'll act as if you do  
>Tell me what you wanted me to do<br>I'll make you great to be a man  
>With a woman who can stand<br>With every promise given  
>Making vows to please her man<p>

If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)  
>Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)<br>I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)  
>You'll never hurt again (no more)<br>I'll be your  
>A-N-G-E-L<br>A-N-G-E-L  
>I'm gonna be your A-N-G-E-L<br>A-N-G-E-L  
>I'll be your angel<p>

Just like the moon  
>I'll step beside<br>And let your sun shine  
>While I follow behind<br>Cause baby what ya got  
>It deserves all the props<br>You're everything I'm not  
>I'll act as if you do<br>Tell me what you wanted me to do  
>I'll make you great to be a man<br>With a woman who can stand  
>With every promise given<br>Making vows to please her man

Tell me why there's so many good men  
>left in the world misunderstood<br>He's a dog, he's no good  
>I wish somebody would<br>Disrespect my man  
>You're gonna have to come see me<br>I work hard for my baby  
>He's all that I need<p>

So if you got a good one  
>Put your hands up,<br>Come on girl and stand up  
>Go ahead lift your man up<br>Get up  
>If you got a good one, put your hands up<br>Go ahead lift your man up  
>Get up<br>If you got a good one, stand up  
>Come on girl, and stand up<p>

Kaname had a sad smile on his face. Zero had chosen this song for their first dance which usually mirrored the emotion of the couple. Zero continued to dance with Kaname holding him close to himself tightly. Zero planted a chaste kiss on Kaname's cheek.

The music changed to a snappy jazz song alerting all the couples at their wedding to enter the dance floor. The couple began to dance to the up beat tempo as if they were the only two people in the world.

The two newly weds had their photos taken by the professional wedding photographer as they danced and interacted with their guests. While cutting the cake Zero was giving a piece of cake to his new husband but ended up shoving the icing against the purebloods face with the bottom half of his face now covered in white frosting. The pureblood king got his revenge by kissing Zero on the forehead and on his red, blushing cheeks leaving frosting in his place. The two laughed as Kaname licked the frosting from Zero's face making the boy turn a shade of pink while all the girls squealed at the scene before them.

Yuki decided she wanted to give the new couple a toast so grabbed a champagne glass from a nearby waiter and tapped it with a knife capturing the attention of the guests, groom and bride. Zero stared at his new sister in law curiously. He clung to Kaname's arm scared as to what the pureblood princess was about to say.

"I want to wish my darling brother and his new husband, a lifetime of happiness; even though they shall have their hard times I hope they love each other enough to work through them. My brother, you have always wanted what was best for everyone and I'm glad that for once you are being selfish and claiming the happiness which you deserve. To Kaname and Zero Kuran, one of the most suited couples in this world. To Kaname and Zero, our pureblood King and Queen." Everyone joined in toasting to the new couple.

Finally the night came to an end and so did the party. Everyone made their way home but not before wishing the couple a lifetime of happiness and good luck.

The two young men made their own way home as well.

* * *

><p>Zero pulled the extensions out his hair as he joined Kaname on their King sized bed. The silverette was wearing a pale blue pajama set while the brunette wore only a pair of black silk bottoms.<p>

Kaname watched the younger man pack away all the clothing and ramble on and on about the various conversations he had with different nobles.

"I can't wait till the council find out their Pureblood Queen is me, I bet they'll die of a heart attack their precious pureblood king married to a mere ex-human and an ex-Level E to top it off!"

"If only they did die of a heart attack life would be much simpler," Kaname said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"I meant to chose that song if you're wondering."

"But... why?"

"Because..." Zero started sitting beside the pureblood, "I guess the mother in me is beginning. I don't want to see you cry or be sad. I want to protect you from everything, I want to be able to stand by your side and not feel that you need to be this brave facade that you put on. I want you to be mine and no one else's. Sure, it sounds weird because I don't love you but somewhere deep inside my heart I just want you to be mine, think only of me, to only want to be with me. I don't know maybe it's my hormones that make me sound this mushy but all I know Kaname is that I want to be there for you!" Zero smiled at the pureblood and yelped when he grabbed Zero into a tight hug. The silverette chuckled into the brunette's broad shoulders and sighed. Kaname could feel the tears in his eyes.

'_I want you to be mine, he had heard him correctly maybe Zero could love him one day, maybe he would love him one day_.'

Kaname lay on his back with Zero on top of him snuggling closer to his husband.

Zero smirked as he watched his life-partner snoring comfortably, with the face of a satisfied baby puppy. Zero kissed his forehead and stared at the ceiling trying to get to sleep.

'_Kaname Kuran. Zero Kiryu. Zero Kuran. Kaname and Zero Kuran. I like the sound of that. It will continue to amaze me how happy this silly pureblood has made me one of the happiest people in the world. God knows what would have happened to me, where I would be today without him. If he had disagreed I would still be living the same miserable life revolving around work with no real personal life. No one to talk to, to complain to. If he had agreed and let me be by myself I would have been unable to raise this kid myself, I have no proper funding. I owe Kaname my life. He's welcomed me into his family. Given me Yuki as a sister-in-law, Takuma as a kind of father-in-law wanting what's best for his son. Shiki, a kind of mother-in-law treating me kindly and wanting what's best for Kaname. Yes Kaname has given me a weird family...but a family nonetheless._'

Zero looked at his sparkling crystal incrusted wedding band.

'_He said his mother told him to give this to someone who he knew he would want to spend the rest of his life with. He chose me. For some odd reason that makes me giddy. Kaname I vow that I will always look after you as you have given me everything I could ever ask for. Please just stay by my side forever. I think one day I could love this bastard._'

Zero fell sound asleep in the arms of Kaname. They allowed themselves to wander their minds and look forward to a crazy, unpredictable future.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I like to know your comments (no mean ones! or Bad criticism ones!). Thanks for everyone's support.<strong>

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	6. Shiki's Shower, Talks, Surprise Delivery

**We arrive here again when I thank all my wonderful readers. Especially those who review as your comments keep me going they're like my fuel. I thank all those who story alert, favourite and review my story. I love when I realise I keep getting tons of new readers with every update. (Yay) **

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's Shower, Talks and a Surprise Delivery<strong>

Kaname gazed at Zero. The young boy was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor surrounded by baskets, ribbons, streamers and much more some which Kaname didn't even know the names of. Kaname stepped over the objects and made his way to Zero who was lying on a teddy bear, behind him were small already made baskets with a few bits and bobs sitting in tissue paper in the basket wrapped with a red bow. Kaname carefully picked up the sleeping boy and carried him quietly to their bedroom. He laid the boy down on the bed and covered him with the black blanket. He ran his fingers through the boy's silky silver hair as he gave Zero a soft peck on the forehead. He watched the sleeping vampire for a few minutes admiring every inch of the sleeping silverette's face. The brunette made his way back to his now destroyed living room; he sighed and began to clear away the pieces lying scattered on the floor.

Zero woke up, stretching his arms and smiling after a well satisfied sleep. He looked round the room in confusion. '_Where is Kaname?_' he thought to himself. He sat up in the bed and got up. He slipped on the grey slipper boots that lay on the floor on his side of the bed. He glanced at the clock which showed four am in bright yellow digits. The silverette opened the bedroom door and went straight to the kitchen to make a cup of decaf coffee for himself, to keep him awake this time so he could finish the preparations for Senri's baby shower. Zero grew scared as he heard a loud noise coming from the living room. The mated pureblood looked in the kitchen draw and pulled out a rolling pin. The living room was black with the curtains drawn closed; he saw a figure move in the darkness. The young boy tip toed up to the outline of the person and whacked him on the head with the rolling pin. The voice groaned in pain. '_Wait this voice sounds too familiar_,' Zero thought. He got up and turned on the light, lying hunched over, clutching his head was Kaname. Zero rushed over to Kaname and helped him on to the couch.

"I'm so sorry!" Zero apologised for the millionth time.

"Its fine," Kaname replied.

"I thought it was an intruder and I was scared and..." Zero started before he burst into tears. Kaname put his arm round Zero's shoulders and pressed the young boy closer to his chest.

"I should be the one crying not you. That really did hurt!" Kaname whispered.

Zero mumbled another apology into Kaname's chest and looked up at the pureblood who grinned widely. Zero pulled away and stood up dragging the pureblood with him. The brunette wrapped his arms around the others waist and kissed him softly on his pink, plump lips. Zero broke the kiss and smiled at Kaname. '_Even if I can't give you what you want at least I can give you this much, as the role of your wife well... husband_,' Zero thought as he gently caressed Kaname's cheek. Zero unwrapped himself from Kaname and turned around when he stopped abruptly after a few paces. Kaname slammed into Zero at the sudden halt a curious expression now plastered on his face. The silverette gazed at the room. On the walls were banners, the baskets had been completed and set up on a table in the corner, the coffee table was decorated with a pale green tablecloth and confetti covering it along with a vase of lilacs. Zero was amazed. He turned slowly and examined Kaname looking the pureblood up and down and circling him as if he would find the answers he was looking for. The pureblood king began to feel nervous at Zero analyzing him, before he could smack the boy for staring so rudely, even though he loved him, he gently poked the younger male to make him alert that he was aware of his examination. Zero jolted upright at the touch and pinched Kaname's cheek.

"Owwwww!" the brunette yelped and rubbed his cheeks, "what was that for?"

"Am I dreaming? I mean..." he began pointing to the decorated room, "I had to make sure it was real, that I am truly awake."

"Well next time pinch yourself. Man... For a small person you can fucking hurt someone cant you. Twice in one night. I think you're trying to kill me!" Kaname said still stroking his cheek.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes," Kaname said bashfully.

"Why? I'm speechless. Why?" Zero said lost for words as he gazed around the room.

"I think I like this speechless side to you. At least you're not hitting me when you're speechless," Kaname muttered the last part hoping for an answer as he began nibbling Zero's ear tenderly.

"Kaname, why did you do this?" Zero whined at the pureblood's teasing. He tried to pull the pureblood off of his ear.

"Because you were sleeping so peacefully and I thought if I help and was a good boy I might get a reward," Kaname said latching his mouth to Zero's neck, knowing it was the boy's weak point, after the silverette moved his mouth from his ear.

"Ahh ... that was really sweet Kaname now what reward were you thinking of?" Zero whispered in Kaname's ear facing the pureblood and wrapping his arms around the pureblood's neck.

"Well..." Kaname began leaving love bites down Zero's pale neck. Kaname lifted his head and realised the younger male had fallen asleep against his chest. The pureblood picked up the boy bridal style and pecked him on the forehead. He sighed.

"Doesn't matter, what I want you won't be able to give me," Kaname whispered, "Zero I'll wait till the day you say 'I love you' to me, that's what I want and I will patiently wait."

Kaname switched off the living room light and carried the boy to their bedroom. He once again tucked the boy into bed that night. He dressed in his silk pyjamas bottoms and got into the other side of the king size bed. Kaname wrapped his arms around the silverette inhaling the younger boys scent and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

><p>Zero dressed in a v-neck, long, sleeve less, silver top and black three quarter length combat shorts. The boy was brushing his silver strands when he heard his doorbell ring. He opened the doors to a bunch of happy women. Zero scanned the women while inviting them in noticing that a certain red haired pregnant man was not there. The silverette pulled up Yuki.<p>

"Where is Senri?" Zero exclaimed at Yuki running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. You were supposed to invite him!" Yuki replied.

"No I wasn't! You were!"

"I'm sure we agreed you would!"

"Yuki I gave you one fucking job and you couldn't even do that right!" Zero muttered feeling his stress levels raise. He counted slowly to ten to relieve himself of this stress as he knew it wasn't good for the baby. Zero got up from his seat and gestured for Yuki to join the other guests as he looked around for the house phone. He finally found the silver phone and punched in Shiki's number.

"Hello, this is Takuma Ichijo may I ask who is calling?" the voice on the other end said after three loud rings.

"Oh Takuma! This is Zero is Shiki there?"

"Yes he's here just getting... dressed," Takuma said, there was a small pause between the two men.

"Well, I have thrown Shiki a baby shower; however Yuki was supposed to invite him but seems to have forgotten. Would you be able to get him over here?"

"Of course, that was really sweet of you Zero to do that," Takuma stated.

"It was nothing really. Takuma would you like to join us as I heard from Kaname that it was your day off."

"I would love to but won't it be weird with all the women and just me there."

"Nonsense Kaname will be joining us later, so you won't be alone."

"How did you get Kaname to come to the baby shower?"

"Oh I told him that if he didn't come to the shower, that_ he _so kindly decorated for me because I've been tired with the pregnancy, I told he had to come or I would make us sleep in different beds because he always cuddles me tightly at night, I mean it's cute but a person needs their space."

Takuma chuckled at what Zero had just announced, "We'll be there in twenty minutes, okay Zero?"

"Yes, see you then," Zero ended the call and joined his other guests.

Zero heard the doorbell go and excused himself from the conversation he was having with some level C vampire women as he got up to answer the door. Zero opened the mahogany door.

"Takuma! Shiki!" Zero smiled at the pair and hugged each of them individually before taking their coats from them.

"Come this way," Zero said gesturing to the living room.

"So Zero, a little birdie told me you were pregnant, congratulations!" Takuma said smiling giving the mother-to-be a quick hug and then put his arm round his husband's waist.

"Does that little birdie have brown hair, reddish brown eyes and answers to the name Kaname Kuran?"

"Ah I see you've met my little birdie!" Takuma stated, ending up with the three of them laughing at Ichijo's comment.

The women gushed over Shiki and his huge baby bump, the women and Shiki were engaged in a serious conversation about losing baby weight. Zero cleared the cutlery, tea cups and plates with the help of Takuma as they had finished their tea.

"Zero, how have you been lately? Have you been dealing with morning sickness?"

"Yes, it's awful! Kaname had to hold my hair back but he's been so kind to me I really don't deserve him and many other people would also agree with my statement," Zero said as he began placing all their china in the dishwasher.

"Zero out of everyone in this world, I think you deserve Kaname the most out of all of us because you can treat him like we cant because you don't see him as the pureblood king like the rest of us do. You are the most compatible person for Kaname in this world."

"Well, all I know is that I am really lucky to have him because he has helped me so much till now, I wish there was some way to repay him but every time I ask him if there is anything I can do for him he says that he'll wait. Do you know what he wants or if there is anything I can give him to repay him for his kindness?" Zero asked.

"I think what Kaname wants is the baby and he has to of course wait for the child," Takuma lied, the noble knew his childhood friend the best out of their small circle of friends, he knew that his friend was waiting for the day that a certain silverette whom he was married to would confess his love but the blond was extremely worried for his friend in case that day never came but he hoped that it would because his friend had witnessed too much heartache in his life already.

Zero heard the doorbell for the second time that day.

"Oh that must be Kaname!" Zero said to Takuma, "could you please get that while I turn this on?"

"Sure," Takuma said going to the front door and opening it to the pureblood.

"I'm back!" Kaname stated.

"Kaname-sama," Takuma said bowing to the pureblood king.

"Welcome back!" Zero said planting a small peck on the brunette's cheek. Kaname took off his jacket and placed his briefcase on the small table beside the door.

"Takuma why don't we go talk in my study away from what seems to be squealing women," Kaname said, "Zero would you mind making me a cup of tea?"

"Of course, the lady at the grocery shop gave me a free box of red tea bags to try out as I bought so much jasmine tea and because she is my friend, I'll make you that it's very soothing," Zero said while walking into the kitchen.

"Come on," Kaname said gesturing for the noble vampire to join him in his study.

They both sat down on the black leather couch.

"Kaname I see Zero is very sweet towards you."

"Yes, he said that now that he's my husband he wants to act like one which I have no objection to. It's nice for someone to meet me at the door and welcome me as if they're really glad to see me and have home cooked meals plus it's a bonus that he doesn't treat me the way others do as he doesn't care about my status or position in the vampire world which is so comforting," Kaname said to Takuma.

"I'm glad you're happy Kaname. I haven't seen you ever this happy I think, and I've known you since we were children. Is having a pregnant husband all you thought it would be?"

"I do love knowing that he's pregnant, the morning sickness is a bit of a pain. Zero tries so hard not to wake me as he gets them really early in the morning but I wake up with instinct and end up helping him. It must be worse on him because he pukes a lot and all I can do is rub his back and hold his hair back as he vomits, sometimes I feel so useless," Kaname sighed.

"I have a feeling he appreciates it."

"Did he tell you that himself?"

"In his own sort of way..."

Kaname smiled to himself like a small child who had finally got the toy they've been wanting for ages. The two men heard knocking on the door as the topic of their conversation entered the room.

"Here," Zero said placing two cups of red tea on the table, one for Kaname, the other for Takuma, "Is there anything else you would like?" Kaname shook his head and watched as the boy left the room. Kaname turned to his friend with a serious look on his face.

"I need to talk to you," he said as soon as he made sure the young boy was no longer in ear shot.

...

Zero sighed, he was feeling more tired than usual lately. He went back to the living room and saw Senri sitting by himself on the dark red, plush sofa. Zero scanned the room.

"Senri, where is everyone?"

"They left. It's good because I'm so tired."

The silverette nodded and accompanied the red head on the couch. Shiki started to groan in pain.

"Is something the matter?" Zero asked worriedly.

"Just these damn contractions I keep getting them, the doctor says I'll be getting them near the time but they're not a big deal as they're called 'false' contractions or something like that," the other replied clutching his stomach.

"How long have you been having them?"

"Just now. Every several minutes."

"Several minutes!" Zero exclaimed, "You're going into labour! The baby's coming!"

"No, I'm not due for another two weeks!"

"Sorry to break it to you. The baby's coming there's blood pouring from your stomach!"

Zero shook the baffled older male and pulled him to his feet. Zero began running round the room shouting various things.

"Hospital!"

"Bags!"

"Baby's coming!"

"BABY'S COMING!"

"Breathe Zero Breathe!" Shiki shouted at the blur of a silverette who had gone into panic mode.

"No you breathe!"

"Baby's coming!"

"Need to get you to the hospital!"

Zero ran from the room and burst into Kaname's study.

"SHIKIGOINGINTOLABOUR!"

"Zero, please talk slowly," Kaname commanded.

"Shiki! Labour!" Zero said panicking.

Takuma quickly got up from his seat to find Shiki hunched over in the living room clutching his stomach as he moaned in pain.

"Baby it will be okay," Takuma said trying to reassure the crying noble. Shiki nodded.

"I'll drive," Kaname said as the four of them got into his BMW and drove to Gemstone Hospital.

"Senri breathe just breathe!" Zero and Takuma demanded in unison. The red head complied and breathed deeply.

"Once this ... is over... I am... n...n... never having sex with you... Ahh... Takuma Ichijo... ever...ever... again... You bastard if you ever touch me again... and... I will... I will rip off your privates!" the red haired shouted in between breathing.

"You don't mean that!" the blond said aghast. Zero patted the blonde's back and shook his head. Kaname sat laughing. Zero phoned the hospital alerting Aidou and Kain that Senri had gone into labour and to prepare for his operation. The two older men helped a crying, screaming Shiki into the hospital. The blond and red head disappeared into the operation room. Kaname and Zero were left waiting in the hospital's small waiting room. The women stared at Kaname flirtatiously as Zero paced the room. Of course Zero had his hair in a small pony tail and with his feminine features the people waiting in the waiting room thought that he was a woman, so many of the men checked him out much to Zeros husband's displeasure. Zero was his how dare these commoners gaze upon his Zero while thinking dirty thoughts. That was his job and no one else's. Kaname shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the woman's intense gazes. Kaname pulled Zero onto his lap.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm just worried about Senri; I'm praying that it goes well."

"Don't worry they're both strong they'll be fine."

"I know, in around about eight months we'll be in the same situation as them and this is scary."

"It'll all be alright!" Kaname said stroking the younger male loving the feeling of the silky silver strands against his fingers.

All the women turned away from Kaname seeing as he was taken and the competition was too beautiful for any of them to compete against. The two listened as they heard screaming coming from Shiki's operation room. Zero tuned pale and turned to Kaname.

"They must have not made him unconscious because noble's can deal with a lot of pain and blood. I'll make sure you're unconscious when our time comes, okay?" Kaname stated putting his hands over Zero's ear to block all the noises, such as the screaming, from him. Kaname watched as couples entered with pregnant wives, left with children and Takuma's friends enter the hospital to be there when the new Ichijo was born.

After hours of waiting Takuma emerged from the room with a wide proud grin on his face, wrapped up in a white towel was a small, pink, cleaned baby.

"It's a boy!" the new dad stated towards Kaname and Zero.

"Congratulations!" were heard throughout the room as everyone cooed at the small boy.

Zero walked away from Takuma, who was proudly showing off his son, and walked off into the direction to Shiki's private room. The young boy stared at the sights around him, male doctors checked him out and the nurses smiled at him. He walked past several rooms before he finally reached Shiki's private room to find the noble getting into the patient bed after changing into a pair of pale blue pyjamas. The red head noticed the silverette standing nervously in the doorway and gestured with his hands, the boy to come into the room. Zero walked slowly up to the bed and Senri patted the bed for the mated pureblood to join him. The silverette sat on the edge of the bed and watched Shiki fluff up a pillow and put it behind his back. The red head smiled and smiled while sitting up.

"Hello Zero-sama," Shiki said.

"Shiki, you can call me Zero, Zero-sama is just weird especially for you to address me as that. I feel I should be addressing you as sama not the other way around," Zero muttered.

"Sorry, I'm really glad someone has actually come to see me! Takuma just made off with my son to go show everyone! I love the man but seriously the baby needs its rest," Senri said.

"He's only just gone and taken my baby away from me!" Shiki continued in a mock hurt voice, "I swear that man doesn't even think about me anymore! I can't believe I'm competing with a blooming twenty minute old baby!"

"I bet he'll be one of those fathers who are smitten to their children and think that nobody is good enough for their child. It's a good thing you didn't have a girl he'd probably be one of those fathers who carry a shot gun and threaten every boy who comes near her with it!" both men chuckled.

"Kaname will be the same when you have your child!"

"I bet they'd fucking set up a club, 'Proud daddies with shot guns'," they both laughed. Senri smiled he loved the company of Zero as the silverette felt completely at ease with the Level B.

"How far along are you? A few weeks?"

"5 weeks."

"Wow, cherish these first few months it gets worse as the months go by," Shiki stated in a serious tone squeezing Zero's hand. Zero laughed lightly.

"How are you and Kaname doing? Is everything good?"

"Yes, yes. He's been perfect I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Uh oh!"

"What?"

"There's that something good means something bad is going to happen. Maybe he's been really nice because he likes you and he's trying to make you two work as a couple. Not everything good leads to something bad believe me I know. Takuma distanced himself from me during my last few months I later found out it was because I was apparently cranky during those months. I thought I was a fucking delight!"

"Yeah he would never hurt me would he? No I don't think he would!" Zero said giggling at Senri's last sentence.

"I think he likes you!" Shiki said teasingly poking the silverette gently. Zero blushed a deep shade of red.

"Really, I don't know. I really do like him though because I've seen a whole new side to him that I don't think anyone else has ever seen and it makes me feel special, you know?"

"The apple of Kaname Kuran's eye."

"I wouldn't go that far! Maybe one day..."

Shiki chuckled and patted the boy on the back.

"Good luck!"

The two talked about a various range of topics from about babies to sex to clothes. After several hours the two men were in a deep discussion about the scorching weather. Kaname joined by Takuma and baby Ichijo fast asleep in the noble arms entered the room. The blond settled the baby down into the baby bed beside Shiki and sat beside his wife on the bed giving his significant other a small peck on the cheek. Zero got up and waved to the couple as he left the hospital with Kaname. The silverette began to worry about Kaname usually he would go on and on about the baby and the things that needed to be done for its arrival. Zero stared at the pureblood suspiciously thinking this must be the bad.

The two men entered their apartment. Kaname threw his keys onto the table beside the door and let his jacket join his shoes before heading straight to their bedroom. Zero picked up Kaname's jacket and pressed it close to his chest; he felt a large distance being created between the two. The silverette sighed and put his jacket along with Kaname's into the closet cupboard beside the door on the other side opposite the table. He joined his husband in their bedroom and saw that the pureblood was already in the bed, dressed in his pyjamas sleeping. Zero watched the pureblood as he got changed into one of Kaname's black, old, long weekend t-shirts and a pair of shorts. He got into the other side of the bed and hovered over Kaname, he gently touched the pureblood to earn a smack against his hand. Kaname shifted pulling the blanket over his head. Zero sat stunned on his side of the bed, Kaname had pushed him away did that mean the pureblood didn't want him, maybe it was work, Zero silently prayed that Kaname was annoyed at work and not at him. Bad thoughts entered Zero's mind slowly they turned to nothing as he drifted off to sleep. Kaname heard quiet sobs from a sleeping Zero as he pretended be asleep to avoid Zero, the pureblood wrapped his arms around Zero's frail body and pulled him close. The brunette loved Zero but he couldn't tell Zero what was on his mind. He just couldn't. He didn't want Zero to hate him because he was a terrible person and he didn't want Zero to know the real him. He didn't want Zero to know he was a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>As I always say do comment I like to know the thoughts of my readers. (No mean ones!). Oh cliff hanger at the end... it's not, you don't find out what that means until my ninth chapter and I plan to write 14 chapters and an epilogue. <strong>

**LoveYa**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	7. Sonogram, Dinner with the Ichijo's

**I bet your getting bored of this by now but I thank all the people who favourite, story alert and review my story. **

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonogram, Dinner with the Ichijo's and Make out session<strong>

Zero awoke from his sleep. He had hardly slept wondering about why Kaname was acting so strange towards him; it had been weeks since it had started. It was the day Shiki gave birth. The brunette usually showered him with affection. What had changed? He looked over at the pureblood and noticed that he was fully covered by the blanket. He reached out his hand to uncover the other but quickly withdrew his hand, he was unsure of what Kaname would do this time. Zero climbed out of the huge bed after hearing his stomach rumble loudly. The silverette headed straight to the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster and grabbed a pan from a cupboard to make some pancakes. He put the kettle on to make Kaname a coffee. Zero smiled sadly he had grown to know that the pureblood loved his coffee, black no sugar. He reached up to the bronze shelves and picked out two plain white mugs. The vampire began to cook breakfast for himself and Kaname.

Kaname awoke to see that the other side of the bed was unoccupied. He threw the blanket covering him and went straight to the shower. He was sweating so much. He allowed the hot water to soak his body. The pureblood dressed himself in a suit trying to do his tie but failing. He eventually gave up; he reached to open the bedroom but stopped halfway through his action. Zero was in the kitchen, the brunette could hear the other man moving around beyond the bedroom door. Kaname hastily opened the door and walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the white chair surrounding the unit in the middle of the kitchen. Kaname watched as Zero danced along to the music on the radio as he made the breakfast. Kaname laughed silently at the sight of Zero singing into a wooden spoon as he cooked.

Zero gazed over his shoulder and noticed Kaname had joined him. The mated pureblood poured in the older male's coffee and handed him it with a small smile. Zero's hand was shaking uncontrollably as he handed Kaname his coffee in case the pureblood hit his hand away again, Kaname's behaviour changed unexpectedly, one minute he was happy but the smallest thing could set him off. Kaname took the coffee from Zero's hand and gave the other a warm smile in return. Zero felt relieved at the brunette's smile as that meant he was not in a bad mood.

"Kaname, can we talk?" Zero asked.

Kaname felt a sharp pain in his chest usually when people say can we talk they break up. Did Zero want to break up with him? He never meant to hurt the silverette when he avoided him it was just that he couldn't tell the younger boy what was on his mind.

"Yes?" Kaname replied feeling his throat tighten from the nerves rushing through him.

"Well are you off this afternoon? I've booked a sonogram with Kain so we can finally get to see the baby. It's been two months and I want to see my baby!" Zero said rubbing his still non apparent pregnancy bump. Kaname sighed and nodded.

"I'll ask Takuma to cover for me so I can make it," Kaname said. He took a sip of his coffee, he looked down at his watch and realised he was running late for work. The brunette swiftly rose from his seat and grabbed a piece of toast and stared at Zero. He turned away from the silverette running down the hall.

"I'm running late for work!" Zero heard Kaname shout down the hallway. Zero stood helplessly in the same spot beside the cooker. He gently caressed his cheek; normally Kaname would give Zero a quick peck on the cheek before leaving for work whether he was early, on time or running late for work. A single tear escaped Zero's eye as he realised the distance that had been created between the two was still there. He thought he had finally made some sort of connection with Kaname when the said man had smiled at him and they had had a decent but small conversation, but he knew deep in his heart the distance between the two was just getting bigger and bigger and he had no idea why.

* * *

><p>Zero and Kaname arrived at the hospital for Zero's sonogram. Kaname was on the phone to a client explaining how Ichijo was going to be with him in court because he was busy. Zero sat on the black plastic chair swinging his legs. Kain entered the waiting room and called upon 'Mr and Mrs Kuran' to enter the room. The red head instructed Zero to sit on the seat so he could observe the pregnant boy. Zero sat himself down in the seat making himself comfortable. Kaname stood at the head of the chair and put his mobile back in his pocket. Kain smiled at Zero.<p>

"Zero-sama, I'll need you to lift your top so I can check the baby's heart beat," Kain commanded. Zero followed the order and lifted his top up so that it still covered his chest. Kaname stared at the silverette's stomach noticing that the bump had gotten slightly bigger. Kain put the stethoscope on Zero's stomach and listened to the heart beat. Kain turned to his computer and typed in some information. He then did a 180 degree turn in his seat so he was once again facing the couple.

"The baby is doing well. Heart beat normal. Everything seems to be okay health wise. A strong heart beat is a good sign. Would you like to see your child Zero-sama?" Kain asked smiling. Zero looked up at Kaname and they both nodded. Kain went to a silver cabinet and pulled out a tube of blue liquid. He handed the tube to Kaname.

"Because it is forbidden in Vampire Law for any vampire no matter what level they are, to touch the Vampire King's wife bare skin when the Vampire King is present Kaname could you please spread this gel onto Zero-sama's stomach so that I can scan his stomach so we will be able to get a picture of the baby," Kain stated writing down some things on a clip board. Kain picked up the scanner and placed it on Zero's stomach, the noble pulled the computer closer to the couple so they were closer to the screen. Zero gripped Kaname's hand tightly as the image appeared on the screen. Kain rose from his seat.

"I'm going to go get your files and give you some time to be by yourselves," Kain announced leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So..." Kaname said trying to break the silence, "that's our baby!"

Zero burst out in tears and placed his hands over his face. Kaname stared at the action was Zero crying from happiness or sadness, he didn't understand, this was what the younger vampire wanted, so why was he in tears?

"Zero, are you alright?" Kaname asked.

"I cawnt see da tha babwee!"

"Zero I can't make out what you're saying."

"I can't... see... the baby!"

"What! It's right there!" Kaname said pointing to the screen.

"The jelly bean shape thing?"

"Yeah I guess it does look like a jellybean."

Zero leant his head back with tears flowed from his face, "My baby's a jelly bean!"

"No it looks like a normal baby!"

"My baby's a big jelly bean!" Zero whined repeatedly ignoring Kaname. Kaname was thankful once Kain joined the two again because as soon as he entered Zero had stopped crying and was gushing over the scan and asking for pictures of the scan. Kain explained to the couple about what was to be expected such as craving, named some baby and pregnancy books that might be helpful. Before the two left, Kain gave the pair another appointment in two months to check the baby again. Kaname helped Zero to the car as the silverette talked and talked about the baby. Kaname dropped Zero off back at the apartment before heading to the office.

Zero walked into the house, he threw his things onto the floor and headed to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water to cure the thirst in his throat. Reaching into his jean pockets he took out the sonogram and placed it on the fridge with two blue heart magnets. Zero began raiding the cupboards taking out various vegetables and meat. The silverette had decided to make a romantic meal for the Kaname and himself to try and figure out what was wrong with the pureblood. Zero chopped the vegetables and sang happily along to the words coming from the small radio. He placed a bottle of red wine on the table and set two plates, he even placed two lit candles in a gold antique holder in the middle of the table. Zero smiled to himself, the meat was nearly cooked, vegetables done, table set. The young boy ran off into the bedroom and changed into black dress-like top and matching black jeans and a pair of black sandals. Zero glanced up at the clock; Kaname was usually home at nine. He patiently waited in the hallway waiting for the pureblood to come home. The house phone began to ring. Humming along with the music on the radio he searched for the phone, the silverette eventually found it in his jacket pocket and answered it.

"Hello Zero Kuran speaking," the silverette stated to the caller.

"Zero, it's me Kaname, I'm going to be late home tonight. A big case just opened up so I don't really know when I'll be home but I do know it'll be late because this evidence is incredible... anyway don't wait up for me. Just go to sleep, you and the baby must rest. Bye," Kaname said. Zero stayed in the same position for several minutes. He flipped shut his phone.

The mated pureblood walked into the dinning room and blew out the candles, he watched as smoke filled the air from the extinguished flame. He went into the kitchen and placed all the food he had made in the microwave but binned the vegetables. He scrubbed hard at the units putting all his anger into cleaning as he felt tears brim his eyes but not a single one dropping down the pale cheek of the vampire.

_'Kaname, what are you doing to me? How have I lost you? I have lost many people in my life finally I have some important people in my life. Why are you being like this? Do you hate me? Do I mean nothing to you? Am I a pawn in some stupid plan inside your head? Am I here for show?_'

Zero ran to the bedroom, he threw off the dress; he yanked open the wardrobe doors and pulled out one of Kaname's recently worn t-shirts and put it on. He grabbed for a pair of shorts pulling them up his pale trembling legs. He took off the sandals and threw them at the door. Banging shut the wardrobe door; he looked over at his bedside drawer. Placed on the drawer in a silver frame with a gold rose pattern was a picture of Kaname and Zero on their wedding day. In Zero's heated rage of anger, he picked up the frame and smashed it to the floor. He collapsed to his feet, the picture surrounded by glass on the floor. Not a single scratch was on the picture. The ex-human allowed the glass to leave small cuts on his hand as he reached for the picture. He slowly lifted the wedding photo up and stared at the young couple.

'_So happy. So full of life. Where did it go wrong? How did it go wrong? We were so happy with a whole future planned out, marriage, the baby and then a long life together. Now what? Loneliness that's all I've felt all my life. Hell, that's why I wanted this baby. The reason I signed that contract was because I wouldn't be lonely during this pregnancy. I wouldn't be alone raising a kid. Kaname. Kaname fucking Kuran you ruined my life! I thought you cared for me! Was this a plan, to agree to get me pregnant, have a kid just so you could have an heir? Did you feel sorry for me? Did you do this for Yuki? Am I nothing in your eyes? Were the vows you made on our wedding day just bullshit? What am I to you? Lover? Husband? The mother of your child? Pawn? Someone? Nothing? Kaname do you hate me? Am I no-one in your eyes? Why don't you care for me?_

Zero removed the shattered glass from the picture and gently brushed his finger tips over the two figures in the picture. He let the photo fall back onto the floor onto the pile of glass. He stood up and laid under the covers concealing himself from the outside world. The sleeves of the t-shirt were too long on Zero. The silverette put the sleeves to his nose to smell the scent of Kaname on the shirt. The scent of the brunette still lingered on the shirt and it always comforted Zero when he was sad. Zero allowed the tears to stain his face and stream down his face. Each crystal tear being absorbed by the sleeves.

'_Am I worthless? Do I have meaning in your life? Do you even know how much you're hurting me inside right now? No. Because you will never know how much pain you're putting me through. Why are you so distant with me? Kaname why can't you care? Why can't you love me? All my life I've wanted someone to hold me, care for me, tell me everything's going to be okay, tell me I was their world, love me. All I've ever wanted was someone to love me? Kaname why can't you be that person? I thought you were that person. I thought you could... no... would love me and accept me? Was I wrong?_'

Kaname entered the house; he noticed all the lights were off. He put all of his things away he looked at his watch and noted that the time was three forty three in the morning. '_Zero will be already asleep_,' Kaname thought. He walked into the bedroom ready to sleep for hours. The brunette changed into his silk pyjama bottoms, he was about to get into his side of the bed when he noticed the shreds of glass on the floor. He picked up the pieces placing them in the bin, he crouched down and picked up the photo and smiled at the happy couple in the photo. He noticed that Zero was hidden away by the thick blanket. The pureblood uncovered the silverette's face and pushed back his silver bangs. He placed a chaste kiss on the younger boy's lips.

"I love you," he whispered. He climbed into his side of the bed and let sleep claim him.

* * *

><p>Zero sat at his dresser and began putting make up on his tattoo. He had been using makeup to hide the tattoo so no one would notice it but because Kaname had said that there are vampires everywhere and they would hurt him if they found out he was a mated pureblood. Zero let a small smile appear on his face at least Kaname cared for his safety. Zero continued to apply the makeup. He and Kaname were going to the Ichijo's for dinner as the blond noble had invited them a few weeks back because they wanted to welcome Zero properly in becoming the Pureblood Queen and in joining their family. Zero noticed how good looking Kaname looked in his suit as the male helped Zero into the car. Kaname checked out Zero as he helped the younger male into the car noticing how good he looked not to mention cute in his long top and leggings which showed off his nice little ass which Kaname got a great view of as Zero slid into the car.<p>

"Hello Kaname, Zero," Takuma greeted the couple giving them both a friendly hug, "this way," he said guiding his guests to the living room. Shiki entered shortly after. Kaname and Takuma began a conversation involving their murder trial, as Senri and Zero talked about Zero's pregnancy, what was to come, child birth and of course Senri's little boy.

"So what did you name him?" Zero asked.

"Actually that's a funny story or weird depending how you view it. Well anyways, I was asleep when the nurse came in and asked Takuma if we had decided upon a name. Of course he went and said yes and said the baby's name was Takeo Ichijo. Now I woke up the next day nurses going up to my baby said hello Takeo, who's a cute baby? So I pulled up one of the nurses asking them why they were calling him that and they said my lovely husband had said that was to be his name."

Zero chuckled, "Did you not mind?"

"Of course I did at first but I didn't mind because Takeo means warrior hero."

"Awww, that's a sweet name!"

"That's what I thought, so I didn't mind but if he named him something weird I think I would have had to have killed him."

The chat went on for ages before Senri informed his guests that the dinner was made. Half way through the meal Takuma turned to Zero and asked the simple question.

"Are you going to find out the sex of your baby?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Zero turned and stared at Kaname.

"Yes? I don't want to know the sex of the baby!" Zero exclaimed.

"Well I do!"

"It's my baby!"

"It's mine too!"

"Yeah, it's yours when you want it to be yours!" Zero muttered under his breath.

Takuma tried to steer the conversation into another direction as he saw the beginning of an argument and he knew that an argument was going to start with years of experience from his many fights with Senri.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaname demanded.

"This is neither the time nor the place!"

"I want to know what you meant!"

Senri stood up and gathered the plates.

"Zero would you be a dear and help me in the kitchen," the level B stated grabbing the silverette by the arm and dragging him into the kitchen. The red head dumped the dishes into the sink and turned to face Zero.

"What the hell was that Zero?" Shiki shouted.

"Nothing," Zero stated.

"Clearly it was something; there was some serious tension between the two of you. Tell me Zero!"

Zero broke down in tears.

"Great," he said throwing his hands up in the air, "more tears. Like I haven't cried enough this past month."

"Zero, what's going on between you two?"

"I seriously thought he cared about me but no he's just doing this marriage for the baby. I got my hopes up for no reason thinking maybe I would actually be able to have a loving family with him but does anything ever work out for me. No! All I ever get is like a ton of bricks on my shoulders!"

"Has Kaname done something to you?"

"He only talks to me when needed. He always works late. He doesn't ever kiss me. Sometimes I wonder if he is cheating on me!"

"No! No! Kaname would never cheat on you! He is too faithful and old fashioned to do that!" Shiki said knowing that in truth Kaname loved Zero so would never ever do that and ruin his chances with the silverette.

"But we're drifting further and further apart!"

"Here," Shiki handed Zero a tissue, the other blew into it hard, crumpled it then threw it in the bin. Shiki's eyes shone, "I know have sex with him."

"No. He doesn't touch me because of my bump and he thinks' he'll hurt the baby."

"Make out session. Takuma and I drifted apart during my third month because of my baby bump because of that too and I found out make out sessions make my man happy and brought us together. If he resists here," Shiki said reaching into a small cupboard and pulled out a certain object.

Zero stared at what Senri had just put in his hands.

"Handcuffs!" Zero shrieked just for his mouth to be covered by a hand.

"Shush, yes handcuffs they spice things up and keep him in place," Senri said smirking.

Zero nodded and placed the item in his jean pocket. He gave his thanks. Kaname and Zero left the Ichijo household heading for their house. Kaname opened the door for the two of them. Zero entered the house first followed by Kaname. Zero moved forward and pushed Kaname against the close door. He ran his fingers slowly down Kaname's chest. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist. Zero was smiling inside and was glad he was wearing heeled boots so he reached the older male's face. Zero nibbled gently nibbled on Kaname's earlobe. Kaname grunted quietly at the action. Kaname pushed Zero from him and picked the boy up and placed him over his shoulders and went straight to the bedroom. Zero jolted from surprise at the purebloods swift movement. He quickly pulled out the handcuffs and allowed the brunette to carry him to the bedroom. He allowed a large grin to appear on his face. Finally Kaname is actually happy to be around me, Zero thought. Kaname threw Zero onto the bed and kissed the boy passionately as he climbed on top of him. Zero flipped their positions so he was on top of Kaname. He swung the handcuffs in front of the brunette's face. He handcuffed the older male to the bed and climbed up onto his lap as the other sat up straight. Zero kissed Kaname hungrily. Kaname licked Zero's lower lip; Zero excitedly opened his mouth to allow Kaname's tongue to enter. Kaname sucked on Zero's tongue enjoying Zero's moaning. Zero shivered as Kaname trailed his tongue over the inside of his mouth. Zero licked Kaname's tongue up and down with his hot tongue feeling it cool down against Kaname's. Zero felt Kaname's free hand slowly travel up his thigh, Zero smiled and grabbed Kaname's hand and placed it under his shirt. Zero pulled Kaname's tie off along with his jacket. Kaname moved his hand further up the silverette's back as they kissed, their tongues moving in harmony, pleasure consuming both males. The brunette gently brought up his hand and shoved the other vampire from him with his free hand.

"No! No! I can't do this!" Kaname muttered.

"Yes. Yes you can!" Zero whined.

"Please undo this!" Kaname said pointing to the handcuff.

"Fine," Zero said. He reached into his makeup bag and grabbing a bobby pin. He began to pick the cuffs lock because Shiki hadn't given him a key to the handcuff.

"Why did you do this?" Kaname asked.

"Because Kaname we're drifting apart and I was talking to Senri about it and he said he used to have make out sessions with Takuma when they felt they were falling apart also when Ichijo didn't want to touch Senri because of the baby."

"Zero I'm sorry. It's just things have been on my mind."

"I have one question to ask you and answer me truthfully."

"Shoot."

"Are you cheating on me?" Zero asked bluntly.

"No Zero! I would never cheat on you!"

"Is something on your mind?"

"Yeah but Zero..."

"Its okay," Zero said taking off the handcuffs, "I get it you can't tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"You'll tell me when you're ready?"

"Yeah Zero. Its just I can't tell you I'm just not ready. But when I am I'll let you know."

"Kaname, just don't distance yourself from me anymore!"

"I'm sorry Zero. I'll never let you feel alone ever again!" Kaname said giving Zero a small peck on the lips and pulling the boy to his chest as they laid together on their bed.

"I'm sorry at dinner my comment was uncalled for but I just felt that you only wanted the baby that's why you're with me, you just want the kid to be an heir not to be a son!"

"Zero I want this baby for me, for you. I want this baby so we can be a real family."

Zero smiled to himself.

'_Finally Kaname is back to his normal devoted self. Oh well at least Kaname isn't cheating on me. He does care. I will find out though what is wrong with him_, Zero thought to himself, _I will find out what is wrong with him._'

Zero caressed Kaname's cheek and looked at his husbands sleeping figure. He reached over and undid the purebloods shirt letting it slip threw his fingers onto the floor. He unbuckled Kaname's suit trousers taking them off and placing them on a nearby chair. He stripped himself leaving his shorts on. He pulled the black blanket over them both and snuggled closer to the brunette.

'_This is how it's supposed to be._'

* * *

><p><strong>Review as always so I know your opinion (no mean ones!). Check out my profile for news on stories I'm writing, if you're interested. <strong>

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	8. Shopping,Fight for Kaname, Suspicious

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting. Thanks to all the new readers who read my story. To all those who have added to story alert, added to favourite and reviewed you are the best, so I thank you all. **

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping, Fight for Kaname and Someone Suspicious<strong>

"Kaname," Zero sang to his husband as he wrapped his arm around said man's neck from behind.

"Yes Zero?"

"I was thinking I need to get some pregnancy clothes and we need to get things for the baby, so I thought that we could go shopping. I mean I'm in my third month and my stomach is getting bigger..." Zero stated.

"Fine."

"Wow I never thought you would be alright with it. That's great news so we'll go on Saturday because I know you're free!"Zero exclaimed hugging the pureblood.

"Ca... Can't... b... b... brea... the," Kaname said trying to get the younger male off of him from the tight hug he was pulled into. Zero let go of the brunette and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Zero entwined his arm with Kaname's as he dragged the pureblood from store to store. Kaname sighed but allowed himself to be dragged because he did love the silverette and they were getting along so well after their little rough patch. Zero pulled Kaname into a pregnancy clothing store, 'Pre Moms'. Kaname stared at the name it was a strange name for a clothing store. Zero wandered off looking through the clothes and found several tops and trouser bottoms that he liked. Kaname sat on a leather chair near the entrance of the door. Another man joined him after a few minutes later; this man was tall with blue hair.<p>

"Hello Kuran-sama," the man greeted. Kaname turned to look at the man and slightly panicked, this man had the scent of a vampire, no one was supposed to know that he was having a child let alone with Zero, they weren't allowed to find out about Zero and the baby because that would become a problem but how would Kaname explain this situation. Kaname went to stand up but the other man pulled him down.

"It's alright Kaname-sama, I know why you're here," the man whispered. Kaname slid back into the seat and gave the man a nervous look.

"What do you know and how do you know?" Kaname asked in a threatening tone.

"Calm down Kaname-sama. Zero is a friend of mine, I've known him for five years, he used to work at the same company as my wife, she was his secretary, but Zero quit a couple years back and went freelance. Anyway we were invited to your wedding but my wife was in hospital because she had a fall and needed to be admitted for a long time so the baby could be checked."

Kaname relaxed in his seat at the blue haired man's explanation.

"By the way what's your name?" Kaname asked politely.

"My name is Wataru Itou," he answered taking Kaname's hand and shaking it, "How is Zero doing?"

"He's doing well, the baby's healthy and that's all that matters to us. How far along is your wife?"

"That's good news. Ah... my Saki is on her eighth month, not long till our little girl is due," Wataru said smiling as he talked.

"Wow that's amazing, well congratulations on your little girl!"

"Kaname-sama if you don't mind me saying I think it would be good for you to go to a Lamaze class with Zero."

"But Zero won't be giving birth the way normal women would."

"I know but if you go to the Lamaze class they will help you with breathing techniques and how to cope when he goes into labour."

"I might try that but I've signed myself and Zero up to parenting classes with Mai Lau."

"Saki and I went to her classes, she's not a very nice lady, she does give good advice but she tries to make the parents lose all their confidence in raising a child."

"Thanks for letting me know but I think the Lamaze class would be good for Zero to meet other mothers."

"Here," Itou said handing Kaname a card from his pocket.

"Maria Jones, Lamaze Class," Kaname read.

"That's my sister's Lamaze class, she is actually really good and helpful plus she doesn't judge or base anyone on status. This is how she earns money for her ten kids."

"Ten kids! Thanks for letting me know about the Lamaze class. Thanks for everything," Kaname said as he got up from the seat noticing that Zero was paying for several items of clothing at the till. The other man nodded as he to left the seating area and headed in the direction of his wife, a tall blonde woman with a heavily pregnant bump. Zero smiled as he joined Kaname. Kaname grabbed the bags from Zero.

"I'll carry these you just walk beside me, okay?" Kuran said.

"Yes," Zero said nodding his head and once again linking their arms.

"Sorry I took so long I ran into my friend Saki Itou," Zero apologised.

"No it was fine I actually met her husband Wataru, he's a very nice guy likes to talk a lot," Kaname replied.

"Oh god he didn't do any magic tricks?" Zero asked.

"No," Kaname answered.

"Great, his magic tricks are _really really reeeeeeeeeeeeallly_ bad, did I emphasise the really?" Zero said. Kaname chuckled at Zero's comment. He enjoyed walking around the shopping centre with Zero, it made him feel as if they were a real couple and Kaname was hoping despite seeing his cold side that Zero would still be able to love him. He wanted to make Zero love him, but it didn't matter anymore he knew that Zero wanted to be with him even if it wasn't for love because if you didn't at least care about someone you wouldn't worry about a distance being created between you. Kaname placed a chaste kiss on Zero's cheek making the boy turn a deep crimson colour. Zero hid his now blushing cheeks under his long silver bangs.

"Oh by the way Zero, your friend Wataru he gave me this card," Kaname said taking the card out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Zero to examine, "I thought we could go together if you want to. Do you want to go?"

"Maria Jones Lamaze class," Zero read and then stared at Kaname, "Maria Jones! She is the best selling pregnancy book authoress to date; she is amazing I've been reading her books. Kaname, can we go? Can we go?" Zero asked excitedly. Kaname became confused, he had just asked Zero if he wanted to go and the boy was asking him now if he could go, Kaname shook his head maybe the silverette had missed his question.

"Of course, tell me what time is best for you and I'll try and get that day off okay, but probably when you're in your sixth or seventh month, you know nearer the time," Kaname said as he nodded his head.

"Thanks," Zero smiled and pecked the brunette, "Takuma's being very nice giving all these days off remember to thank him."

"I have," Kaname replied, "but he's just making it up to me, when Shiki got pregnant I allowed him to have these types of days off to and covered for him and gave him two months before the baby was due off but he came in sometimes just to help."

"Kaname, you know you're actually quite a nice person, I guess I'm sorry that I used to judge you... and say very bad things about you to people," Zero muttered the last part hoping the pureblood wouldn't catch his words, but he had and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Its fine Zero, I can understand why you thought those negative things about me I mean what happened to you was horrible and you didn't want to be a vampire or be turned the way you did," Kaname whispered so only Zero could hear him. They past a few more shops before Zero spoke.

"I don't mind being one now. Otherwise I would never have seen this side of you which is in fact sweet, caring and wonderful. I wouldn't be having this baby. And be the Queen of all bloodsuckers!"

"Yes you are my Queen. Do you not hate that fact?"

"Well in a way yes, it goes against everything I have believed in but when they find out that I'm their Queen they will all have a heart attack. Are you going to tell them?"

"Yes, once the baby's born. I don't know what they'd try to do while you are pregnant and when the baby is born, they will not dare to touch him as he will be a pureblood by blood and they won't be able to harm him, but if they do find out I will do all that I can to protect you both," Kaname said breaking the link of arms and putting his now free arm round Zero's shoulders and pulled him close. The younger boy smiled and gazed into his husband eyes, this was how he wanted his life to be, a nice, easy life. Someone to protect and care for him.

"Oh!" Zero exclaimed pointing to a small bakery, "Can I have that cake, the one with the chocolate strawberry on top? Please Kaname?" Zero asked politely.

"Okay Zero," Kaname replied moving the bags up his arm so he could reach into his jean pocket and take out his wallet. Zero looked at the display case and started to point out other cakes he wanted to try. Kaname bought all the cakes that Zero pointed to. The man behind the counter smiled at Zero and Kaname.

"Pregnancies my wife had so many strange cravings when she was pregnant," the man said noticing Zero's bump.

"Well I think my wife is just hungry," Kaname said. Both men chuckled. The silverette was oblivious to the conversation about him that the two men were having. Kaname left the shop with several bags full of tons of small cakes.

The couple went to their car to head home after a long day of shopping. Zero ate a small cream cake as the pair stopped due to a long chain of traffic. He ate the cream messily getting it all over his mouth. Kaname grew frustrated at the wheel as the chain seemed to not be moving. Zero saw Kaname grow pissed and thought that cake might make him happy.

"Kaname are you alright?"

Kaname didn't answer and stared ahead.

"Would you like some?" Zero offered the cake in his hands on his lap. Kaname turned to the younger male and noticed the amount of cake on his face. Kaname wondered to himself, how did the boy eat the cake? It was spread all over his mouth like a five year old let loose with lipstick. Kaname smiled at the gesture and bent over to reach Zero's face licking all the cream off of his face. Kaname resumed his previous position and grinned widely. Zero blushed red.

"I meant the cake Kaname, not my face!" the silverette replied looking down at his lap. Kaname chuckled at Zero's apparent blush thinking how cute he was being.

* * *

><p>Kaname walked into the kitchen to see Zero sprinkling some herbs onto the pasta which he was cooking. Kaname tip toed over to the silverette, who was too focused on his cooking to notice the brunette enter the room. He wrapped his arms around the nuzzling into the younger boy's pale neck. Zero used his free hand to swat the pureblood away however it failed and he dropped the wooden spoon in his other hand on the floor. The now angry ex-human turned to glare at his husband.<p>

"Kaname what are you doing sneaking up behind me?" Zero asked his anger rising at Kaname's sneaky action.

"I just wanted to be with you that's all can't a man want to spend time with his wife?" Kaname pouted which made Zero forget his rage and soften towards the brunette.

"Of course not! Just not when I'm cooking!"

"So I guess I should leave," Kaname said as he turned to leave the room. Zero caught his arm and pulled him around.

"NO!" Zero shouted, "No. Stay! Keep me company."

"Okay," Kaname replied cheerfully sitting on a chair opposite Zero.

"How is work?" Zero asked thinking that is usually how couples conversations usually went.

"Stressful. But I'd rather not talk about it," Kaname answered his head hung down. Zero turned off the cooker and walked towards Kaname. He lifted his partner's head and sat on his lap. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, to balance the boy. Zero looked at Kaname in the eyes with a sad expression.

"Zero what's wrong?" Kaname asked concerned about what could be making his Zero worry.

"Well... It's been on my mind a lot but..." Zero began.

"Is it about what's wrong with me because I just can't..."

"No, no, no I trust you. It's about the council."

"What about those old bastards!"

"Kaname what will happen if they find out about the baby before the due date?"

"I will protect you. They will never get their hands on you or our baby, please Zero, trust me I won't let them harm you two!"

Zero gave Kaname a kiss and nuzzled his face into the crook of Kaname's neck.

"I'm so lucky that I have you. No one would ever have done what you've done for me Kaname. Thank you. Kaname I'm really happy I'm your husband!" Zero said. Kaname smiled and stroked the younger male's hair. His heart melted at Zero's words, he was so happy that Zero had finally accepted him. That he was happy to be his husband, Kaname could not describe the amount of emotion he was feeling because of that thought but he knew that he was one step closer to Zero's heart.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Mai Lau's parenting class," the instructor said as the group of people began to sit down on the black plastic chairs lined in three separate rows. Zero shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He glanced down at his watch.'<em>Where is he, he's late!<em>' Zero thought to himself.

The women who had spoken had long blonde hair and a smirk on her face as if to say that she was better than the rest of the people who were sitting in front of her. She scanned the room looking at the faces of each parent; they were all hopeless in her eyes. Some more along in their pregnancy than others until her eyes landed on Zero, and Mai smirked to herself and walked towards Zero. She looked at him disapprovingly noting his abnormal hair colour and several ear piercings.

"Hello and who may you be?" she asked looking down at Zero.

"My name is Zero Kuran," Zero answered raising an eyebrow at the older women's gaze.

"Zero-chan where is your partner if you even have one?"

"He should be coming but he might be running late because he's a lawyer!" Zero retorted smugly.

"Well we can clearly see who are going to be good fathers..." she said pointing to the men in the room, "and who is going to be a bad father," she continued staring intensely at Zero.

"Pray tell how you know this for a fact? That man sitting at the back could be an abuser for all you know and plus a father cannot be judged on his fathering skills until he actually has the child and has raised them for several years," Zero stated.

"Well I know you are going to be one of those delinquent moms'!" the blond replied looking Zero up and down. Zero stood from his seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Piercings, metal earrings and that weird hair colour, you're like a rebellious teenager and thus making you a terrible mother!"

"For your information this is my natural hair colour and secondly you have earrings just because they're not pierced in my lobes doesn't mean that I'm going to be a bad mother!"

"Well your husband will be a terrible father!"

"Take that back!" Zero shouted enraged. '_How dare she say that she doesn't know us personally? How dare she fucking judge us, stupid bitch!_' Zero thought to himself.

"Make me!" Mai retorted poking Zero in his shoulder.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Take it back!"

"NO. Why, can't handle the truth!"

"TAKE IT FUCKING BACK!"

"N O spells no!"

Zero grabbed his coat from the seat and faced the blond who now had the look of a satisfied cat of her face.

"Do you have a husband? Kids?" Zero asked calmly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked back.

"Answer the question!"

"No I don't."

"How dare you then judge all these lovely people, my husband whom you have never met, when you have no experience?"

"This is a parenting class!"

"I only came because I thought I would be able to ask questions about child birth and because my husband thought it would be a good idea but you have no experience and I've realised that this is just so you can make fun of us and try to scare us by saying we'll be bad parents!"

"Well if you want to leave, go!" she replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh I am going to leave because this is a waste of my time. By the way my husband is a wonderful man and will be an excellent father!" Zero answered. He brushed past the women and walked out of the classroom. Zero whipped out his phone from his pocket and dialled Kaname's number.

"Hello Kaname Kuran speaking."

"Hey, Kaname it's me."

"Hey Zero, How did the parenting class go?"

"Oh I left it was boring. I phone just to wonder if you wanted anything specific for dinner."

"No I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there, but work just keeps piling up. I won't be home till late tonight."

"Will you be home for dinner?"

"I'll try but you can cook what you like."

"Okay Kaname I'll see you later bye."

"Bye."

Zero put his phone back into his pocket and walked along the city roads. He hadn't taken the car because it was a beautiful day and it was nice just to soak up the sun rays and see the children running about, people sitting out in their gardens getting a tan. Zero didn't realise that a women was running after him. She grabbed his shoulder, Zero turned to see a small brunette huffing and puffing with her back bent as she tried to catch her breath.

"Excuse me miss are you alright?" Zero asked politely.

"I'm... so... glad I... Caught up with you!" the brunette said trying to catch her breath back.

Zero stood staring at the girl. She yanked her posture straight and gave Zero a warm smile.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself yet I'm Aya Sato, I'm a friend of Kaname I was at your wedding but I never introduced myself because why should I you wouldn't want to know someone of lower class," she laughed.

"I'm not like that; I do remember you because there were only a few faces at the wedding. It's good that you are able to talk to me."

"Thank god you are so nice. That bitch Sara wouldn't let anyone near her it was like we were cursed but I saw what you did back there, you really are a suitable partner for Kaname."

"You think?"

"I know. That bastard needs someone who will stand up for him!"

"You call him a bastard so freely."

"Known him for hundreds of years even though I'm not a childhood friend I've known him since I was young but we got closer when he told me he had a crush on someone."

"How would that bring you closer?"

"Well his crush was a turned vampire without permission just like my husband James, he's American, but anyway he wanted to woo his crush and because I had dated James for many _many_ years he came to me for advice on how to get closer to them because turned humans are very sensitive when it comes to Vampires, it took me half a year to get my husband to trust me!" She smiled at Zero knowing exactly who Kaname's crush was and that he was standing in front of her.

"Wow I never knew Kaname felt that way about his crush makes me feel awful for interfering and taking him for myself!"

"It doesn't matter anyway you're a sweet guy and suited for him. You make a great partner wish I got to you first but I have James who is wonderful too. By the way I almost forgot to mention congratulations on your pregnancy!"

"Thank you. I was heading for the supermarket would you like to join me?"

"I hope I'm not too much trouble with my six months bump which is gigantic!"

"No please do join me. It's nice to meet new mothers because it's comforting plus I've been getting advice from several other mothers who have been pregnant and some that are pregnant."

The two began their walk to the supermarket.

"You're three months aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"This is my fifth child. So I can tell how long a person is by now."

"Fifth child! Wow, so what do you have and how old are they?"

"Ah, my husband named all our kids and insisted on English names so I'm just warning you first."

"English names are nice and it makes sense because your husband's American."

"Yeah, I didn't mind because I like the names he chose. I have picture want to see?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Course not I love showing off my kids to people.' She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a purse in a clear pocket there was a picture of four kids with a big golden retriever.

"This is Danny, my eldest he's ten,' she said pointing to a small boy with green eyes and bright red hair sitting under the dogs head, she then pointed to the two children on either side of the dog each with brown hair, but one had brown eyes while the other green, "Jack is the one with brown eyes and Tom is the one with green eyes, they're twins and so much trouble for a pair of five year olds! And this..." she said pointing to a small girl with red hair and green eyes wearing a sky blue dress, sitting on the dog, "this is Lola my beautiful little girl, she'll be two next month."

"Your kids are gorgeous. I hope mine and Kaname's will be that beautiful too!"

"Zero, you and Kaname are both stunning men, your kid with definitely out shine them all, I mean look at you guys, trust me your kids will be beautiful!" She finished and placed her purse back in her back pocket.

"Kids?"

"Don't you want more than one?"

"I never thought about that."

"Trust me Kaname's wanted lots of kids ever since he was little."

"Really?"

"I guess as a child he always felt lonely and I guess having a lot of kids would fill that void."

"I never knew he felt that way."

"How many kids did you want?"

"Two or three, not that many!"

"Kaname wouldn't care as long as the child loved him because I feel that's what he really wants, someone to love him because when you think about it he's been deprived of that since he was little and he has no-one he can feel comfortable with that was until you. You have been his sort of angel helping him to let his emotions go, so I'm glad he has you."

"Thank you but he has been great with me, he's given me everything I could ever want."

The two talked as they reached the supermarket. They discussed other various things as they shopped.

"Zero would you like me to walk you home?" Aya asked.

"You make it sound as if I'm a petite girl who's going home from a date a night," Zero chuckled, he stopped laughing when he noticed the serious look on the brunette's face.

"What is it Aya?"

"There is someone following you. I can't make out a face but I am noticing them wherever we go. They're trying really hard to suppress their aura and I feel that they are not safe and you may be in danger Zero, so please let me walk you home I am a level B so I can protect you if you're attacked and plus I'll make sure he doesn't harm your baby!" Zero nodded at Aya's offer and the two walked back to Kaname's apartment. The silverette kept glancing behind him to confirm that he was being followed. He finally caught sight of a shadow hiding behind a wall as they reached the apartment. Zero wished Aya a safe journey home and rushed up the stair to his apartment with the shopping bags banging at his legs; he quickly unlocked the door and chained it as soon as he was in the house. He dumped the bags in the kitchen and walked over to the living room and glanced out the huge windows. He noticed the person was still standing in the same place waiting, Zero didn't know why he was waiting but grew scared in case the stalker came up the stairs and broke down the door, Kaname wasn't home and he only had Bloody Rose to defend himself and that only had one bullet because the silverette hadn't had the need to buy more bullets for the gun since he had retired from the Hunters Association and since he had Kaname. Zero sighed and sat on the couch, he couldn't deal with this, this was too much for him to handle. He went to his bedroom and pulled out Blood rose, even though it was useless, it was still worthy of protecting him.

Kaname walked into his house and noticed all the lights off. He was too tired to have something to eat so went straight to the bedroom. Zero was sitting up straight on the bed reading to his belly, 'Peter Rabbit'. Kaname changed and joined Zero in bed. He kissed Zero's neck lightly several times; Zero shut the book and placed the book on the bedside table. He moved closer so he was sitting on Kaname's lap. Kaname pulled Zero closer so their noses were touching, Kaname put his hands around Zero's silk top. Zero laid his head on Kaname's chest.

"Zero is something the matter? You know you can tell me anything," Kaname said as he stroked Zero's silver strands.

"Kaname I think I'm being stalked!"

"What!?"

"Listen to me. I met Aya who came to our wedding."

"Aya's a lovely girl, bit like you."

"I noticed. Anyway we went to the market and she said she thought someone was following me so she walked me to the house and I noticed someone following me so I ran inside and looked out the window and he or she was still there."

"Zero, do you know how long that person has been following you?" Kaname asked in a serious tone.

"No, I just found out today because of Aya!"

"I want you to stay in the house and not leave unless you're with someone me, Yuki or any level B vampire that I trust like Kain, Rima or Aya, Okay Zero?"

"Yes Kaname!"

Zero hugged Kaname tightly and fell asleep deep in his arms. Kaname stared at Zero worry now consumed him about Zero's stalker problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review I like reviews they motivate me to write and let me know your thoughts on the story (no mean ones!). Eleven pages, I did pat myself on the back I was proud of myself. <strong>

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	9. Kanames nightmare,Zero&Kaname get closer

**Hello, thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favourites.**

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's nightmare and Zero and Kaname grow closer <strong>

Kaname sat up straight in his bed, sweat dripped down his face , he yanked the covers off his over sweating body and went to the bathroom, running the cold tap he splashed the cool water onto his face. The tears that flowed down his face were hidden by the sweat and water on his face. The brunette looked at himself clearly in the mirror and stared at his reflection. I'm a monster he repeated constantly in his mind. He pulled his pyjama top over his head and chucked it into the laundry straw hamper that Zero kept in the corner of the bathroom. He went back into the bedroom and climbed back into his side of the bed. He reached for Zero to cuddle but stopped himself. '_Zero won't want me, why would anyone want me, I'm a disgrace, a monster, I don't deserve him_,' Kaname thought. He turned his back to Zero and tried to go back to sleep. This had been happening for the past few months. He didn't fully understand why it had been happening to him; maybe it was happening to him to remind him that he didn't deserve anything in life and that he was truly a monster. Kaname closed his eyes and evaded a world of darkness that soon turned to images that had been haunting him for months.

Several nights later, Zero awoke from his sleep; he groaned at the clock it was only about one in the morning, he rubbed his eyes, his eye lids still weak from tiredness. He shifted to turn to Kaname. Zero stared at the pureblood, he was stunned by what he saw; sweat flowed from the pureblood's face and chest. The brunette muttered something under his breath that Zero could not hear. Kaname began to toss and turn violently in the sheets. Zero was shocked at Kaname's actions, he tried to shake the pureblood awake but Zero received a smack in the face with Kaname's arm, he nearly fell from the large bed as they both were close to the edge, Zero dodged the fall and turned to look at the brunette. Kaname began to whimper and Zero slowly turned to face Kaname. He pinned the pureblood down. He straddled his hips and lightly slapped the pureblood repeatedly so that he would wake up.

"Kaname! KANAME! KANAME! KANAME!" Zero shouted earning no response from said man. Kaname awoke startled he began tossing trying to get out Zero's grip oblivious to the fact that it was Zero on top of him. He thought that it was a robber because Zero would never do that.

"Kaname, it's me Zero, it's okay I'm here!" Zero whispered hugging the older man. Kaname sobbed quietly into Zero's chest as he heard his wife's soothing voice and knew for sure that it was his Zero. Zero kissed the top of Kaname's head and patted the others back as he cried. Zero couldn't believe the scene that was taking place, Kaname the king of all the vampires, a level A was crying into his chest like a little child would after having a nightmare. It clicked in Zero's head. He looked understandingly at Kaname placing a chaste kiss on his head.

"Kaname did you have a nightmare?" he asked thinking that was probably the most obvious thing that could have happened to his husband.

The brunette nodded and wiped his nose on the bed sheet. He hung his head in shame. Zero lifted his head and looked into wine coloured orbs which where filled with fear; Zero stared into his husband's eyes until the other man interrupted the silence.

"You... p... pro... pro uh... bably... think... think... I... ... i'm a baby," Kaname said in between taking deep breaths.

"No Kaname, it's alright I'm here. I'm your husband; I'll always stand by you."

"No you wouldn't not if you knew the real me."

"Kaname is what you haven't been telling me got to do with that?" Zero said suggesting that that was the reason why Kaname felt the need to distance himself from Zero. Kaname nodded again and felt a chill run through his back. Zero noticed the pureblood shiver and got off the bed, he rummaged through Kaname's drawer, fully packed with clothing Zero had bought for him when they had gone shopping. He pulled out a black jumper and helped the brunette into it.

"I really don't deserve you Zero!" Kaname said clinging to Zero, his tight grip on the silverette's arm made Zero aware that the pureblood was uneasy and scared.

"Shush. Kaname please tell me what's the matter?" Zero said stroking Kaname's brown wavy locks.

Kaname looked into Zero's lilac orbs. Zero hugged Kaname, allowing the other to continue to cry into his chest. Placing light kisses and saying comforting things, he eventually got the pureblood to stop crying and to calm down. Kaname lightly pushed himself from Zero and lifted the other's hand to his face and gently kissed it. He was truly grateful that he had Zero by his side.

"Thank you Zero, for always being there for me. There is no one on this earth who understands me like you not even Yuki and she's my little sister. I really don't deserve you!" Kaname said, he nuzzled his nose into Zero's pale neck.

"Kaname if you really care about me tell me what is going on."

Kaname nodded and looked away from Zero; he reached into his drawer and picked out a picture. He handed the photo to Zero. The silverette carefully held the old photograph in his hands and gazed at it. It was a picture of a man and woman both looked in their late 20s, both with dark hair and light brown skin tones and a small boy the spiting image of Kaname but looked about six years old.

"That was taken before Yuki was born. It's the last picture I have of them. I miss them so much. They died a noble and respectful death," Kaname stated with a sad smile on his face.

"How did they die?"

"My mother died to give Yuki a normal life and not deal with this, this terrible world of vampires but it still backfired and she was awakened. My father was murdered by Rido," Kaname answered quietly putting his hands on his face. He hated the fact that his parents had died to protect them but it had all gone wrong. He wished so much that his parents were alive so that they could witness his marriage to Zero and the baby. He wanted so badly for his parents to be there for him when he needed them. He always wanted that normal human life that he had craved all his life, someone to care and someone to care and love him.

"Oh!" Zero gasped solemnly, "Kaname, what was that dream about?"

Kaname removed his hands and looked at Zero; his eye's filled with fear and sadness.

"Please tell me Kaname," Zero begged.

"I'm a monster! I'm a filthy, disgusting monster that doesn't deserve anything! I should just die at least then that would please everyone!" Kaname stated new tears streaming down from his eyes.

"Kaname, if you died I wouldn't be happy, neither would all your friends, your family. Kaname we care for you so much maybe we should show it more but we would all be heart broken if you died. I know I would fall apart for these past several months you have been my life. I don't think I could carry on Kaname if you died, you mean too much to me now that I have discovered how wonderful you are!"

"Do you mean that?" Kaname asked.

Zero nodded his head and placed the photo on his bed side draw trying not to rip it. He turned to Kaname.

"Does your dream have something to do with your parents?" Zero asked.

"Every night for the past few months this has been troubling me. I keep having this recurring dream. I'm standing there and I look down at my hands and there's blood and the blood just keeps reappearing no matter how hard I get rid of it then I look beyond me and there is battlefield and slowly all these dead bodies appear. I start to back away and I'm running through this forest and suddenly I'm outside of my old house and I've turned into my younger self and I watch as my father is killed by Rido and I try to stop it, I can but my body won't do as I say. I watch as he falls to the floor blood spills onto the floor and I run towards the house my mother is telling me to take Yuki away and protect her and I take her and run. I shouldn't have run! I should have stayed and helped them! I could have saved them but I didn't!"

"Kaname, you're not a monster!"

"I'm not a monster?"

"Yes, you're not a monster! We all have regrets."

"But I could have saved them and I didn't!"

"Kaname do you want me to tell you something?"

"What?"

"If you're a monster then so am I."

"What?!"

"I could have helped my parents. I could have run. I could have saved Ichiru but when Hio entered our house I was just too shocked to move. My parents told me to run but I just couldn't do it and I regret it but then I think to myself mistakes are made so that we can learn from them. Also if that had never happened my life would have been totally different. If you're parents survived we wouldn't be here right now having this conversation."

"So what happened for the best?"

"Well do you like the situation we are in?"

"I do like the fact I have a husband and a kid on the way."

"See, there are things worth living for. I know I can't take that pain that with always be in your heart but I will try my hardest to replace the pain in your heart with happiness," Zero stated placing his pale hand on Kaname's chest where his heart was and a small sad smile appeared in his face.

"Thank you for being so understanding," Kaname said looking at Zero lovingly.

"Right," Zero said standing up, "now I am wide awake why don't I make us some cocoa?"

Kaname nodded his head. Zero took Kaname's hand and led him to the kitchen. The brunette sat down as Zero reached for the cocoa in the tall cupboard, the silverette stood on his tip toes and grabbed the tin of cocoa, and he gathered the milk and pan and began to make the cocoa.

"Kaname, I really liked our conversation it makes me feel closer to you."

Kaname nodded his head. When the cocoa was done, Zero and Kaname drank the hot substance as they revealed everything that the other should know. They became so engrossed in their discussion that they stayed up till six in the morning. Zero smiled, he had never laughed so much and he really did enjoy the older boy's companionship.

* * *

><p>Zero wandered around the empty apartment wondering what to do. He no longer worked; he had finished all his projects and had decided not to take on any new ones. He sank down onto the couch and grabbed the remote to the television and made himself comfortable in the couch. He flipped through the channels before one of them finally caught his eye. On the screen was a brunette fighting with a blonde who obviously looked like a slut by the skimpy clothes she wore. Zero continued to watch the episodes.<p>

Kaname came home from work; he noticed the silver haired male on the couch squeezing a pillow which looked like it was about to burst and the feathers would go everywhere. He sat down beside the silverette wondering if he would notice. Kaname followed Zero's lilac unblinking eye's staring at the huge screen. On screen was a couple a man and women, Kaname couldn't help but think it cheesy, he listened to the dialogue.

_"Oh George we can't!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm pregnant and it's not your baby!"_

Duh Duh DUUUUHHHHHH

The beating of drums came as the credits rolled up the screen.

"I bet its Jack's!" Zero said unaware of Kaname's presence as he removed the pillow and took another scoop of ice cream from the tub lying on the coffee table.

"Who is Jack?" Kaname asked startling Zero who ended up with ice cream all over his t-shirt. Zero gave Kaname daggers which made the brunette confused. Kaname grabbed a few tissues from the tissue box which was on the coffee table; he wiped the ice cream from Zero's top as the other quietly under his breath counted to ten.

"It's this TV drama called Raven Street. It has so many story lines at first I thought it looked rubbish but then it got good and I got addicted to it!" Zero explained to Kaname.

"Well I know something that's better than this," Kaname said pulling Zero into a slow kiss.

"Really?" Zero said smirking as he pulled away from Kaname and wrapped his round the other man's neck. Kaname nodded and picked the silverette up bridal style. Zero giggled as Kaname carried him to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kaname entered the house later that day home early from work with a bouquet of white lilies for Zero. He slowly walked slowly into each room wondering were the younger male was. He noticed his study door opened slightly; quietly he walked up to the door and peeked through the open gap in the doorway, sitting on the black leather chair with white ear phones in Zero was drawing something on a huge piece of paper. Kaname stood watching him for a few minutes before entering the room. He opened the door wider.<p>

"Hello Zero," Kaname said standing in the door frame. Zero looked up surprised; he rolled up the piece of paper, and then hid it behind his back.

"Hello Kaname, you're home early. Why are you home early?"

"You make it sound as if you've been caught doing something you shouldn't be doing. Are you not happy to see me?"

"I am I just wished you had called first. I could've made you something to eat in case you were hungry. Why are you home early?"

"I'm not hungry. I got off work early so I could spend more time with you!"

"That was sweet of you."

"What's that?" Kaname asked pointing to the rolled up piece of paper behind Zero's back.

"Nothing important. It really is nothing!"

Kaname moved closer to the silverette, who jumped out of the seat and walked backwards away from the pureblood. The brunette chased him round the room, shouting at him. He decided not to use his pureblood speed because then he would have an advantage over the boy. Kaname finally pinned Zero to the floor. He smiled a wicked smile as he leaned into his prey. Zero chuckled at the positions and smirked at Kaname, making the older of the two very confused.

"What does this remind you of?" Zero asked tauntingly placing a hand on Kaname's cheek and kissing the pureblood on the lips. Kaname moaned at the sudden feeling of soft lips on his own. He pushed himself against the young boy. He used his tongue to open Zero's mouth, their tongue's entwining in harmony. Zero pushed the rolled up paper from behind his back. The pureblood moved his tongue dragging his hot tongue over the others. Zero pushed him away gasping for breath. The brunette noticed the paper and swiftly grabbed it before Zero could notice. Kaname opened the paper and laid it across the floor. It was a drawing of a house; it was the basic design to show where the rooms would go and the amount of floors in the house. Paper was clipped to the drawing was various designs for various rooms from the kitchen to bedrooms. Kaname turned to the silverette who was lying on the room trying to catch his breath.

"What is this?" Kaname asked. Zero looked at Kaname and noticed the design lying on the floor. He rushed to his feet and grabbed the paper.

"I already told you that it was nothing!" Zero muttered.

"Zero, tell me what it is?"

"Okay because you are you and could kill me in an instant I'll tell you."

"Zero I wouldn't kill you maybe punish you!"

"Never mind, you know how I'm an architect?"

"Yes."

"Well sometimes I get bored, since I no longer work because I'm pregnant and Kain said if I stress it will harm the baby. So this is what I do when I'm bored."

"Yes, but what is this?" Kaname said not fully understanding what the drawing on the piece of paper was.

"It's my dream home," Zero answered.

"Awww my Zero is so cute!" Kaname said pinching the other's cheek affectionately, "Why don't you guide me through this!"

"Okay," Zero said smiling climbing into the purebloods. He explained the whole house to Kaname including the garden.

"I wish to have this house one day in a residential area. A school and park nearby to have my kids play there and to learn. I would love to have a view of the sunrise from the bedroom because it would be beautiful just to look at that don't you think so Kaname?"

"Yes."

Kaname allowed the silverette to lie against him as they both just sat on the floor which was now covered with the different pieces of paper. Kaname imagined himself and Zero waking up to that sunrise. He wanted to give Zero his dream home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review I like to know what you think (no mean ones!)<strong>

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	10. Lamaze Class and a Date

**Thanks to all that review with nice comments and story alert and favourite Zero's baby!**

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter**** 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Lamaze Class and a Date<strong>

Zero sat lazing about the house. He watched as the ice cubes floated on top of the coke in his glass. He sighed for the millionth time that day. He was so bored. He was under house arrest by Kaname as the person following Zero had still been waiting outside their apartment every day since he had discovered that the man was following him, he needed to get out and soon before he died of boredom. He stood up from his seat slowly as his bump was huge now and very apparent, he was five months pregnant, and the weight of the bump was beginning to take effect on him. His phone rang, it was Shiki. He answered after the second ring.

"Hello Shiki," Zero said as he answered the phone.

"Hello Zero, I was just texted by Takuma to check up on you because they're in a meeting right now and Kaname's been worrying about you all day. So how are you?" Shiki asked.

"If they're in a meeting how is Takuma texting you?"

"Kaname's is representing the firm so they can get some important contract. Takuma is only observing so he's texting me secretly."

Zero chuckled. "Tell him I'm fine but bored to the core."

"Wait a minute," a beep went off in the background, "Takuma just texted me that Kaname is taking you to a Lamaze class so you better get ready."

"Oka... "

"And to tell me to stop texting Takuma during a meeting. Haha."

"What's so funny?"

"Texted back we're married unless you want me to get your husband to give you a beating and no sex!"

"I would never do that, not in this condition anyways and we haven't had sex in what seems like forever!"

"Yeah... well he doesn't know that, maybe you should plan it like prepare and surprise him, I did it with Takuma and I had him eating out my hand I know pregnancy bumps aren't appealing but sex is great."

"Bu..."

"Kaname says Zero would never do that to me, he cares too much and that your sexual life is none of my business. He's such a meanie. Also he says that he shall be home at six to take you to the Lamaze class."

"Thank you Mr Pigeon Carrier!"

"Just doing my duty ma'am."

"You know I hate it when people call me ma'am!"

"I know. Bye!" The phone went dead.

"Bye," Zero whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Kaname helped Zero out the car; Zero leaned into his husband for support as they both walked into the small building. Kaname assisted Zero as his husband tried carefully to climb the stairs. After they reached the top of the stair Zero stopped to catch his breath.<p>

"Holy shit, it's like I'm carrying twins or triplets or one _reaaaaaaaaaaaaally_ big baby!" Zero muttered. Kaname laughed at the statement as they entered a colourful room filled with new mothers and nervous fathers. Kaname decided to lead Zero to the back of the room. He sighed, the stalker hadn't been spotted when they had left or entered the building but it didn't matter because Kaname was there to protect Zero if he the idiot who was stalking his mate showed his face.

A small petite red head woman entered the room shortly after.

"Hello what a lovely group of people, my name is Maria Jones. I am your teacher if you want to ask questions please don't be afraid to ask me after all after having ten kids, Joey, my husband and I know all the things you should know for the joyous world of birth and it's wonderful but sometimes tiring aftermath. Even though birth is one of the most difficult thing raising a child is harder but I am here to help you all get past part one and to pass on the wisdom that I know of childbirth and bringing up children."

The mothers nodded along to her words.

"First we are going to go over breathing techniques, would the mothers-to-be please sit on your mats on the floor."

Zero watched as all the other women took out mats and sat on them. Kaname was too busy reading the pamphlet she had given each couple to notice Zero's concern. He raised his hand nervously. Maria smiled at Zero.

"Love did you forget to bring a mat?" Zero nodded like a small child. She grinned and reached into a cupboard near the doorway and retrieved a lilac mat.

"It matches your eyes," she stated.

Zero laid out the mat on the floor and crossed his legs. Maria began to talk again. The silverette glanced over at the pureblood and smacked him across the back of the head. Kaname jolted at the contact and looked round suspiciously to find the culprit until he realised it had been Zero who was now glaring angrily at him. The brunette kept his head down embarrassed as if he had been caught doing something naughty and was about to be lectured or punished and not in the good way.

"Kaname pay attention!" Zero whispered to Kaname quietly.

"Now I want the women to sit with their knees bent and breathe, now to the men in this room if your wife is breathing harshly and fast calm her down by saying soothingly breathe in, breathe out while holding her hand at all times. You must hold her hand this shows that you are her pillar to lean on and that you are there for her, plus if gives her something to squeeze her pressure or pain onto, don't worry as I can see on your faces that you think your wife may harm you but you'll just feel some pain not as much as she will be going through but not enough to break or fracture your hand but it may bruise. Now please show this so I can tell you if you're doing well or not."

Zero followed her instructions, Kaname placed a hand on the other male's back as support as he whispered quietly, "that's it, breathe slowly in and out. You're doing great sweetheart."

Maria watched Kaname as he helped Zero. She stood in front of the couple and clapped her hands.

"Now this is the perfect example of how to handle the situation well. Would you please repeat what you were doing?"

The two repeated exactly what they had done and Maria began clapping and gestured for the rest of the couples to clap. Zero blushed red at the sound of applause; he hid his red cheeks under his silver bangs. Kaname grinned at how cute Zero was being and squeezed his arm lightly.

"Now we have done breathing I will go through a list of what you will need to prepare for when your wife goes into labour. First, you will need to pack two hospital bags, one will be kept in the house near the doorway and one in the boot of your car this is because as I experienced with my first son, Jacob, my husband forgot my hospital bag because he was in such a rush to get me to the hospital luckily I had packed an extra bag in the car as it saves time. Next you must monitor how far your wife is such so keep tabs on contraction times you may use a stop watch to do so. Third, phone the hospital or your doctor to make sure they are aware that you are going to be there soon so they can prepare. And the last thing is that you must do drills nearer the time so you are prepared in other words just practise everything I'm telling you. Are there any questions?"

Kaname raised his hand.

"Yes Sir?"

"What if the baby is early is that a bad thing. Will the baby be ill or die?"

"My fourth child, Kylie she was premature what happens is sometimes when they are born they usually have difficulty breathing so they are sent to Intensive care unit but if you're really lucky the baby will be born healthy and that's what you want."

"What if the baby is late are there methods to make the baby come faster?"

"There are many things which a couple can try like spicy food but the one that probably works the best is sex."

Half of the women in the room blushed at the word sex while the some of the men were astonished that that could make the baby come faster, however Kaname just nodded as if it made perfect sense because to him it did, sex was how you got the baby so sex was the way to get the baby come faster. Maria answered a few more questions before she left the room to get a television.

"Now courtesy of Miss Eliza Lopez she has given me a tape of her child birth so we are going to watch that so you new mothers can see what is going to happen and for the fathers what is to be expected."

Maria placed the tape in the VCR and searched for the remote.

Zero pulled Kaname close to him and whispered, "Can we leave as this is not how I am having my baby. I have to have a c-section."

"No, because this is part of the package and I doubt she'll let us leave, look she's guarding the door so no-one escapes, we are now prisoners' deemed to suffer!" Zero giggled at the last remark.

Maria finally found the remote and pressed play. On the screen the image of the women's private parts were being zoomed in. For the next hour Zero watched as the women pushed and breathed heavily until the baby finally came out of the body. Zero felt the colour drain from his face at the pain and screaming. Once it had finally finished it showed the woman holding her baby in her arms. Maria paused the video.

"And that is the painfully but rewarding journey of childbirth that you all will experience. Are there any questions?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Zero muttered before puking all over Kaname's Italian custom made shoes.

"That is... Maria this class was very helpful but I think I will take my wife home because I think she is traumatised by what she saw."

"Awww I'm so sorry but I understand sir. Please I hope your wife feels better and remember what you have heard today in this class."

"I don't think we will ever forget," Zero said. Kaname and Maria laughed.

"Goodbye Sir!"

"Goodbye Mrs Jones."

Kaname left the room running after Zero who was clutching his stomach as he slowly descended down the stairs. He joined Zero on the stairs still feeling the puke seep into the inside of his shoes.

"Are you alright Zero?"

"Promise me you won't put me through that!"

"I promise," Kaname said hugging the scared boy close to his chest and pecked the top of his head. "I promise," he repeated.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat on the couch reading his newspaper as Zero lay his head on the brunette's lap while on the phone to Shiki.<p>

"That is so adorable, what happened next, that is so romantic... a carriage ride awww that's so sweet... yeah... No... it's true... I wish I could though it would be so nice to actually go on one... yes... maybe... okay bye Shiki," Kaname heard as he tried very hard to read his newspaper.

"What do you wish happened?" he asked Zero putting his newspaper on the coffee table beside him curiosity taking over him.

"Shiki was telling me about his first date with Takuma and since the baby they never go on date night any more. I just wish I could go on a date."

"Have you ever been on a date Zero?"

"No!"

"I find that hard to believe!"

"I was never interested in dating but now I kind of wish I had because Shiki makes it sound so romantic. Have you ever been on a date?"

"No always been too busy to bother and shopping with Yuki doesn't count as that is literally hell. I know Zero why don't we go on a date."

"What?"

"You heard me why don't I take on you a date."

"Kaname you should ask nicely," Zero said sitting up. Kaname took hold of Zero's hand and looked him lovingly in the eyes.

"Zero Kuran would you do me the upmost honour of going on a date with me. You know you want to."

"I am going to ignore that last sentence. Mr Kuran I would be more than happy to accompany you on a date."

"Thank you, you have made me very happy."

Zero jumped from the couch leaving Kaname who was going to kiss him fall face flat on the couch.

"My first date! I'm so excited!" Zero squealed as Kaname laughed at how happy Zero seemed to be.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang.<p>

"Kaname get the door!" Zero shouted from the bathroom as he put on the diamond earrings, Kaname had bought him, in his ears replacing the metals ones that were previously there. The door bell rang again.

"Kaname I told you to get the door!" Zero shouted as he went to open the door. Standing in the door frame was Kaname, his hair neatly combed, shaven, wearing an expensive Armani suit and smart shoes in his hand he held a bouquet of roses these ones were unique, they were purple roses with silver stems. Kaname handed the bouquet to Zero.

"For you Zero, they're not as beautiful as you but they reminded me so much of you that I just had to get them."

"Bastard you could've used your keys to open the door!"

"Zero, come on tonight we are on a date, let's pretend that we don't know anything about each other and that means not living together, so like a real first date!"

"Okay well Kaname there's something you must know."

"What? Is it how sexy you are?"

"No I'm married and pregnant."

"Come on Zero don't ruin it!" Kaname whined.

"Okay, fine I'll play along. So why don't I put these in a vase."

Kaname entered the room as Zero walked into the kitchen he found an empty vase and place the flowers into it.

"Kaname, where are you taking me?" Zero said as he put on his high heeled laced boots.

"That new Italian place in town, 'Don Mario'."

"Great, I love Italian!"

"Well let's get going."

"Oh I just need my coat."

Kaname helped Zero into his coat. Zero linked their hands as Kaname guided him to the car.

* * *

><p>"Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?" asked the Maitre D.<p>

"Yes, it should be under Kuran."

"Ah, here we are table for two with a window view; let me guide you to your seat."

Kaname and Zero followed the Maitre D to their table. Kaname pulled out Zero's chair for the silverette to sit down in. Kaname took his seat across from Zero. The waiter handed Kaname and Zero each a set of menus'.

"The view is beautiful against the candle light. Everything looks so good I wonder what I should have," Zero said.

"I know the candle light is beautiful but doesn't stand a chance when compared to you," Zero blushed at Kaname's comment.

"Wow, Kaname do you know how cheesy you sound?"

"It's not cheesy it's flirting!"

"I can flirt too!" Zero took hold of Kaname's hand from across the table and started stoking his hand he slowly moved his hand up the other's arm and began feeling his bicep.

"Do you work out?" Zero asked.

"Yes," Kaname answered.

"I can tell, so strong and sexy!"

"It's not sexy it's what makes me able to pick you up!"

"Kaname that isn't how you're supposed to play you're supposed to retort with a flirty line. Play along like I did with your stranger's idea."

"Was your father a thief?"

"Now wait a minute Kaname you know my dad was a hunter..."

"Just answer the question."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I think he stole the stars to put in your eyes!"

Zero blushed, "I can't believe I'm blushing at a cheesy pick up line!"

"I have more, do you want to hear?"

"Go on then amuse me!"

"I'm a pirate and I'm looking for me treasure can I look around your chest?"

"Yes, but there is something even better there!"

Kaname laughed and continued.

"Are you religious?"

"Not really but I do think there may be a God why?" Zero asked eyeing Kaname suspiciously.

"Because, you're the answer to my prayers."

"Awww that is so sweet I can see why people actually fall for that one," Zero smiled and kissed Kaname, "and you're the answer to my prayers."

"Okay my turn, my turn!" Zero said excitedly.

"I doubt you'll find one to make me blush!"

"I love a challenge!"

"Go."

"We'll be spending Christmas together this year."

"I know so?"

"Can I have your photo?"

"What's that got to do with Christmas?"

"I want to show Santa what I want for Christmas."

"Zero that was cute but you don't believe in Santa and hate all fake Santa's!" Zero pouted.

"Kaname play the game properly!" he whined.

"Fine!"

"I wish you were a poster so I could stare at you all day!"

"I already have a poster of you!"

"That's a bit weird Kaname, but nice that you are always thinking about me."

"Really is it that weird?"

"Just a bit."

"Okay let's order. WAITER!"

Kaname and Zero ordered their meals and desserts and talked all evening they discussed their interests and their childhood.

"That was a lovely chocolate gateau cake," Zero complemented.

"I feel bad for the waiter," Kaname said.

"Why?"

"You made him bring you a chocolate gateau full cake, a tub of ice cream and cookies, and more!"

"I'm hungry!"

"You'd think you were pregnant with triplets or something!"

"I'm starting to think I am pregnant with multiple babies!"

Kaname laughed and said, "I'm going to pay the bill and then we can leave."

"Do you think I could ask for a blueberry pie to go and a few of those double chocolate cookies?"

"I'll ask, WAITER! Can I have the bill please?"

The waiter handed Kaname the bill and Kaname in return asked the waiter for Zero's request. The silverette slowly got up from his seat using the table to lean on as he got up. Kaname paid the bill leaving a generous tip for the waiter who had to wait on them. He had felt sorry for the man due to Zero asking for ten courses of desserts. Kaname decided to drive Zero to a small place near the river that ran through the town.

Kaname helped Zero to sit down on the riverbank.

"That was a lovely evening Kaname. Thank you," Zero said munching on a cookie.

"Anything for you."

"Kaname this was so wonderful of you to do all this for me," Zero said leaning his head against Kaname's chest. Zero watched the water as it sparkled in the moonlight. He watched as the fish dived low in the water to avoid being caught. A few dolphins swam past the couple one did a back flip in the air.

"Wow dolphins Kaname, they are amazing look how pretty their silver skin is."

"They remind me of you."

"Are you going to charm me all day, cause I'm beginning to like it but I think I'm going to die from all the blushing. So are you going to continue to charm me?"

"Whatever gets you into bed my Zerrrro," Kaname said letting the r's roll off the tip of his tongue.

"Kaname that was so lame."

"Worth a try."

"I'm really glad we did this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Me too, it was nice to see you completely relaxed and it was great to see you excited like a school girl."

"I was not acting like a school girl!"

"Yes you were!"

"Fine but I've never been on a date. And it's fun, you know thinking oh he touched my hand. I wonder if he'll kiss me, if he kisses me how will I react? Will I like it? Will he make a move? oh god what if he makes a move will I let him go further?"

"Wow you think too much on a date!"

"Well..." Zero putting his face close to Kaname, "why don't you make me forget everything."

Kaname placed his hand on Zero's cheek wiping away the cookie crumbs; he kissed Zero innocently on the lips. Zero nibbled lightly on Kaname's lower lip to try and open his mouth. Kaname opened his mouth and slowly moved his hand up Zero's thigh. Zero smiled as Kaname entwined their tongues together. Kaname moved his hand further up and began stroking Zero's back under his top. Kaname ran his tongue over Zero's lips, he explored his sweet chocolaty mouth he felt Zero run his fingers through his brown locks. Zero moaned in sheer pleasure and bliss of that one kiss. He pulled apart from the older boy panting heavily after that sensual kiss.

"Now this was a date to remember!" he said cuddling into Kaname as they sat there watching the water glisten in the moonlight and the stars twinkle so brightly in the sky. Kaname thought the same thing but it was more special to him because it was with Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>As always please review, but if you have nothing nice to say don't say it! <strong>

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx **


	11. Zero Is Needy and Secrets Are Revealed

**Thank you to everybody who is reading this reviews and story alerts and favourites this, I thank you all! I'm so glad that I watch No.6 because when I watch anime and read reviews I seem to write a lot but I love No.6 because of all the under lying shounen ai. **

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Is Needy and Secrets Are Revealed<strong>

Zero sighed to himself recently he had been feeling horny more than usual. Kaname had been working more hours lately so Zero had not been able to ask Kaname to relieve him of his problem. Zero smiled to himself, Kaname was to be home earlier today so he had decided to create the perfect atmosphere to have sex. He phoned Shiki to bring over the items that he needed to prepare for his plan or as Shiki called it 'Night of Seduction.' Shiki came over later that day with all of the necessary items and a special 'gift' for Zero. The silverette thanked the level B for his 'gift' and the items he needed. Zero prepared for his night of seduction of Kaname.

Kaname came home at nine o'clock at night the hallway of his apartment was dark and dimly lit by a few candles, a pathway of red petals led to the bedroom. Kaname hung his jacket and placed his briefcase on the floor near the door. He followed the petals to the bedroom; he opened the door and saw sexily lying on the bed was Zero. He closed the door and stood in the middle of the space between the door and bed. Zero was wearing a see through black night dress, it was laced around the collar and hem which barely covered Zero's ass, Kaname could see that Zero was wearing a plain black thong.

"Hello Mr Kuran. You've been a naughty boy lately!" Zero said sitting up on the bed and patting the empty space beside him for Kaname to join him.

"Err... how... Zero why...?" Kaname mumbled moving back towards the door. Zero got up from the bed and walked slowly towards Kaname like a hunter to his prey.

"Oh Kaname! You've been home late recently and now you are going to be punished!"

"No... No... There's no need!"

"Playing hard to get. I like that!" Zero said approaching Kaname. Zero trapped Kaname between himself and the wall his eyes red with lust. He licked Kaname's neck making his way up to Kaname's ear. He nibbled on Kaname's ear pushing himself onto Kaname. The silverette began pulling off his husband's red tie.

"You look so sexy, in a suit but I prefer you naked on top and making me writher beneath you!" Zero whispered sexily using his leg to nudge against the very apparent bulge in Kaname's pants.

"No!' Kaname shouted pushing Zero off of him, "We can't do this! I don't want to talk advantage of you when you're vulnerable and horny and yes I know some men would be happy but I'm not like that!"

"You know what Kaname I am so pissed with you!" Zero shouted getting angry, "I am horny thanks to this pregnancy and you're not helping me! Remember a few months ago when you came home and said you knew something more fun than watching soap operas I expected to have sex but no we played FUCKING CHESS! Who the hell thinks chess is fun! SERIOUSLY! You know if you don't want to have sex with me I am sure that there are plenty of others who will. And if you won't fuck me now I will find someone else to fuck me!"

Kaname's eyes turned red with anger. He pushed Zero harshly onto the bed and climbed on top of him, he put his leg between Zero's leg and grinded their hips together. Kaname ripped the lacy garment that Zero was wearing and latched his mouth to Zero's pink nipple, as he pulled the black thong off allowing it to slip down Zero's legs and onto the floor.

"Ahhhhh, Kaname... Stop teasing me!" Zero breathed heavily growing erect from the contact. He gave Zero's bare bottom a quick sharp clap. Kaname began pumping Zero's erection. Zero moaned under Kaname, he wriggled about in the sheets trying to get away from Kaname.

"Kaname... I think... I'm gonna..."

"No you don't... not yet!" Kaname said tightening his grip on Zero's length.

"Tell me you wouldn't let another man touch you like this!" Kaname said huskily in Zero's ear, rubbing his thumb over the head.

"Never... let another... ahhhhh... uhhhhhh... touch me like this!"

"Who's only allowed to touch you like this?" Kaname asked pumping Zero's erection faster as the younger male caught his breath.

"Kana... only you... I need you... Kaname fuck me!" Zero shouted.

"All in good time my love," Kaname said as he kissed the head of Zero's length. He took the length in his hand and began licking it gently up and down, he took the whole length in his mouth and sucked, Zero moaned as he felt Kaname's tongue stroke his private area and nearly thrusted his length into the older male's mouth. Kaname licked all the way to the head of the length again as Zero tugged on his hair, he continued to suck his length harshly not allowing the boy to come. He messaged the boy's sack as he continued to pleasure his lover. Kaname twisted Zero's nipples gently and watched as the boy screamed in pleasure.

Kaname allowed Zero's length to leave his mouth and began leaving light kisses on Zero's inner thigh and his baby bump.

"Zero who makes you hard and hot and sweaty?" Kaname asked possessively.

"Ka...na... Uhhhhhhh... Kaname!"

"Who owns you?"

"You do!"

"Who do you want?" Zero moaned as Kaname inserted a finger to prepare the silverette. Zero ignored the question and clutched Kaname's shoulder letting his nails dig deep into the soft skin and dragged them down his back leaving huge blooded cuts.

"Answer me!"

"You... Kaname fuck me now!"

"No!" Kaname answered. Zero grunted as he felt Kaname add another finger, he was growing impatient. He decided to switch their position so now he was sitting on top of Kaname and Kaname, who was fully clothed, arms and legs sprawled out; he was trying to figure out what had just happen.

"Okay Mr Kuran we played it your way now we are going to do things my way! Understand?"

The brunette nodded as he looked Zero suspiciously up and down.

"Those clothes got to go!" Zero said as he began to undo Kaname's shirt buttons as he remained sitting on top of the pureblood's thighs. He pulled Kaname's shirt off and dropped it onto the floor. He stroked Kaname's perfectly toned torso and well sculpted chest, he began leaving huge hickey's on Kaname's chest and watched as the pureblood groaned in pleasure at each kiss. He dragged his long nails across Kaname's chest and using his sharpest nail wrote ZERO across the velvet skin.

"Mine!" Zero said possessively as his eye's glinted red. Kaname smiled.

"I'm all yours Zero," he whispered back as he wiped the spilling blood from his chest but Zero smacked his hand away and began licking the blood away on the brunette's chest.

He carefully undid Kaname's belt buckle. He crawled down the bed and placed his head near Kaname's clothed manhood, he bit the area earning a jolt from the brunette. He ripped the suit pants off the pureblood as he became more horny and impatient. He yanked Kaname's boxers down to reveal his hard manhood. Zero finished preparing himself and adjusted his entrance to Kaname's upright length; he pushed himself into the older male and cried out in joy as he felt Kaname's hard length inside his hot entrance. Kaname placed his hands on Zero's hips to balance the younger male and thrusted into the boy several times, Kaname sat up on the bed using the head board to help him get up, he was now face to face with Zero, the silverette wrapped his legs round the others waist and gripped tighter with every thrust. Kaname moved Zero's silver bangs and tucked them behind his ears so that he could see the red blush on Zero's face. Zero pulled Kaname by his hair to his pale chest. Kaname listened to Zero's racing heartbeat. Kaname smiled not believing that he had made his Zero's heart beat faster than ever before.

Kaname flipped Zero onto his back and pulled himself out of Zero. He kissed Zero passionately, the mated pureblood's eyes shot open but slowly closed as he became enchanted by the kiss. Kaname slipped his tongue into Zero's mouth and began exploring the inside, running his tongue over Zero's pearl white teeth, he sucked his tongue, the younger male clung himself against Kaname, he pulled away trying to catch his breath once again that night. The only thing connecting the two men was the string of salvia attaching Kaname to Zero. Kaname bit down on Zero's neck leaving a mark but drawing a bit of blood, he watched as the younger male winced in pain, Kaname kissed the other's forehead and inserted his length. Zero moaned and uttered Kaname's name under his breath.

"Kana... Ka... uhhhhhhhhh!"

"Zero, ahhhhh Zero you're so tight!"

"Kaname more... ahhhhh... more!"

"You're like a virgin so... so... so very tight!"

"Kaname I'm ... I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

Zero came all over his baby bump while Kaname came inside of Zero. Zero entwined their fingers together as they shared a small kiss.

"Another round!" Zero stated, not taking no as an answer. Kaname and Zero had another five rounds before Zero felt totally exhausted and Kaname finally went to sleep. Zero stroked Kaname's brown locks as he gazed down at the purebloods peaceful sleeping face.

"Kaname I think I love you," Zero stated. He placed a sweet kiss on Kaname's cheek and joined his husband in going to sleep. Zero placed his head on the other's chest. Kaname wrapped his arm around Zero pulling him closer as he shifted in his sleep.

Kaname awoke at six in the morning he gazed at the curtains as warm streaks of orange invaded the room. He began thinking about what had just happened in those few hours he had just hurt his Zero and nearly raped the poor boy. Zero shifted his head on Kaname's chest making himself more comfortable. Zero opened his eyes and looked at Kaname as he smiled slightly. The silverette placed his left hand in the air admiring the gold wedding band that gleamed at the contact of the sunlight. Kaname sighed in relief as he laced his left hand fingers through Zero's and listened to the clink as their wedding bands banged against one another.

"I wish we could stay this way forever," Zero whispered as he placed their laced hand on his baby bump.

"Me too," Kaname muttered into the younger male's silver hair. He nuzzled the crook of Zero's neck. The mated pureblood turned and planted a small kiss on the brunettes head as they both fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat at the head of the long table. Men and Women were already seated at both sides of the table. Kaname was staring down at his lap, he had his phone in his hand, he began to read the e-mails that had been sent to him the night before but he had not read for obvious reason, he was too busy being a naughty boy with Zero. Takuma nudged Kaname as the head of the council began.<p>

"Kuran-sama?" The head of the council, Asato Ichijo said.

"What?" Kaname asked loudly annoyed that these people didn't understand he had a life and did not need to be called to some stupid emergency meeting.

"Kuran-sama isn't there something you would like to announce to the council while we are all here?"

"No! Why?" Kaname said he was confused by the question is there something that they should know.

"Who is the mysterious person that has been sighted with you Kaname, and they also live in your apartment building?"

"Huh... I don't know what you are talking about," Kaname began to panic did they know about Zero? Were they the ones who had been following his silverette and scaring him so badly? Takuma turned to Kaname a look of panic written on his face, he quickly put his head down avoiding all eye contact with their leader and his grandfather.

"Well Charles, who works for the council, was sent to check on you dear Kuran-sama and he noticed that you were accompanied several times by a small silverette woman. Who is she?"

"That is none of your concern and is an invasion of privacy!"

"Kuran-sama you can't... no rather shouldn't have anything to hide so I will ask you once again, who is the silverette?"

"It is none of your business, can we please switch topic!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you."

"You are of age, twenty five to be exact. You must consider marriage so that you can produce an heir to your throne."

"That doesn't matter."

"Kuran-sama it is a great issue which must be dealt with! We knew that you might not like the idea of marriage so we chose a perfectly suitable candidate to produce you an heir and whom you are already aquatinted to."

"And do tell me to whom that unlucky person is to be declined by myself?"

"Sara Shirabuki."

"No I will not marry that power obsessed whore and I can't be married to her for other legitimate reasons!"

"Kuran-sama there is no reason that you should reject Miss Shirabuki she is perfect to carry a child and to uphold the great honour of the Kuran name and will be an excellent wife to yourself!" Asato stated shocked at Kaname's accusation and blunt reply to the marriage proposal.

Kaname smiled smugly, Takuma looked up at his friend and saw the mischievous smile that played on his lips, he knew what that meant but put his hands over his face Kaname was about to play his final move to beat his grandfather.

"Well Asato Ichijo I do not believe in being married to more than one person at a time!" Kaname said as he showed the council the gold band that was placed on his fourth finger on his left hand.

"Kuran-sama you never notified the council! Why was I not made aware of this? Is the silverette your mate?"

"I do not need to notify the council of every little thing that goes on in my personal life...!"

"Yes you do! This is not some little thing that can be over looked this is...!"

"My wife is pregnant with my child, so as you were saying I am of age to be married and thinking of having an heir, I am married and my wife is six months pregnant with my child."

"Kuran-sama the world must be notified of this a ball should be acknowledged for you and your 'wife' so that they know of your marriage and their new queen!"

"I would rather not!"

"Kuran-sama seeing as you where not married by a council official..."

"Oh but I was! I shall not name names but the council is no longer my first priority, my new family is and if you'll excuse me I must leave!"

"Kuran-sama we must hold a ball in your honour!"

"Fine you may, however if my wife declines to come I shall not force it upon them as this world is not what I want them to have to endure and being my queen is not their duty, being a good partner who will love and stand by me no matter what happens, that is their real duty!"

Kaname stood and walked over to the door before he could leave he felt a hand on his arm trying to stop him from leaving, the brunette resisted from using his powers to remove the hand from his arm.

"What?" he asked politely.

"What is the name of your wife?" Asato asked.

"Zero Kuran."

Kaname walked out the room quickly following behind him was Takuma who was so happy to leave the meeting but he knew Kaname had provoked trouble within the council.

* * *

><p>Kaname burst through the apartment door. He had just realised what he had done and was going to regret it later. He had to tell Zero, he didn't want his mate to find out about it from someone else.<p>

"Zero?" Kaname said. There was no response.

"ZERO! WHERE ARE YOU? ZERO!" Kaname shouted.

Zero walked out of their bedroom rubbing his eyes, a hand on his stomach rubbing his very huge pregnancy bump. He was wearing a pair of Kaname's silk black pyjamas so the sleeves and leg length were long on him and he had stretched the shirt with his bump. Kaname looked at Zero, he looked so sweet and innocent standing there slowly rubbing his eyes with the long sleeves that covered his hands making him look like a small child. Kaname made a note to buy some new pyjamas if Zero continued to wear his as he stretched them as Kaname could no longer wear them. Zero wore the pyjamas as they were comfortable and made him feel as if he was in Kaname's arms as the pureblood scent was all over the clothing.

"Zero," he said taking his hand in Zero's free hand. He looked away from Zero, alerting the now fully awake boy that something was wrong with him. Zero placed his hand to Kaname's chin bringing the older man to face him.

"What is it Kaname?" he asked.

The older man stared at Zero, his Zero, he never meant for the words to slip out his mouth for the council to hear. He placed his own hand on top of Zero's which was currently placed on his cheek.

"They know," he stated.

Zero stood confused, "Who knows? What do they know?"

"The council. The marriage. The baby."

"HOW!?"

"I let it slip when they started talking about marriage during the meeting. I had to tell them they had chosen me a bride. I know you won't forgive me but..."

"You don't need to be forgiven for something that isn't wrong. I understand your actions and I knew that this would happen one day! We will fight this together we are a team! Don't give up that's not the man I married!" Zero said tears brimming at his eyes as he realised Kaname thought that Zero would be angry at the discovery of their marriage. Sure their marriage was based on Zero's want but he had grown fonder of the pureblood as they spent more time together, in his heart it ached when he thought of not being with Kaname which he couldn't fully understand.

"Thank you," the brunette muttered, embracing the silverette in a loving hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you have something nice to say, if you have nothing nice to say or have bad criticism don't review! (Also why have you read this far if you don't like this?). I hope this lemon scene was better than the one I wrote in earlier chapters but I'm sorry if it sucks! I don't know much about Sara except that she's a pureblood so she will be out of character maybe. Hope my readers are enjoying it so far. Check out my profile if you want information on upcoming stories and such. <strong>

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	12. The Party Part I

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, they fill me with joy and pride. Thanks to all my readers who story alert and favourite this story.**

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>The Party Part 1<strong>

Zero sat on the couch reading the book Shiki had written about a prince who became lost when he was little but grew up with a crazy family who took him in and eventually found love but never discovered his true identity. It was the best seller when it came out and Shiki had given Kaname a copy of it because it was based on Kaname's life but Shiki had tweaked and changed information to make it his own book but there were still hints that it was about Kaname and Zero. Zero stared at the page his eyes drawn to the words.

_"I love you Rezo don't you love me?" Kana asked he was staring into his crushes sparkling blue eyes. He searched those blue orbs hoping to find an answer to his question. _

_Rezo stared at Kana his heart pounding as he felt the older male inch his way towards him._

_"No! I can't we're too different! You are the son of the house of Sou I am but a humble servant to that house and what's more we're both boys!"_

_"I don't want us to separate! Promise me Rezo that we'll be together till the end of time?"_

_"That's a long time Kana!"_

_Kana chuckled and closed the space between the two._

_"Why are we fighting? Why are you fighting this! You know we will be together forever!" he said before covering Rezo's mouth with his own. Kana continued to kiss the raven haired boy, he explored every inch of Rezo's mouth ignoring his muffled cries after a short while Rezo began to stop and kiss Kana back his fingers clutching Kana's arms for support. The older male separated them and pressed their foreheads together._

_"Promise me we'll be together forever!" Kana said tears making their way down his face._

_"I promise, my little prince!" Rezo vowed kissing the red head's tears away. _

Zero clutched the book to his chest, no matter how many times he read it; it always touched his heart making him blush red as he thought of the image of the two lovers finally being able to be together again.

Kaname opened the door and took his shoes off, dropping his keys on the table beside the door along with his coat and briefcase. He walked into his living room to be greeted by the sight of a red face Zero clutching 'My little Prince' to his chest. Kaname flopped down beside the silverette who ignored Kaname's presence and continued reading on. Kaname noticed Zero trying hard to ignore him. Kaname decided to have a chat with his unborn child and ignore Zero.

"Hey, little one in there. Do you know that your daddy loves you very much? He adores you and when you come out he is going to spoil you rotten. Yes I am. Yes I am. Mummy won't love you as much as I will!" Kaname said his last sentence capturing the silverette's attention he marked his page with a green ribbon which came with the book. He placed the book on the glass table beside the couch and stared at his husband who now was ignoring him and talking to the unborn baby.

"Mummy isn't very nice to daddy sometimes, sometimes mummy slaps daddy on the back of the head because he thinks that daddy is stupid but daddy isn't stupid he's just ... silly. And mummy never listens to daddy even though daddy does everything for mummy or at least I try. But mummy can be nice to daddy and daddy gets to punish mummy in his own special way but you wont know till your sixteen... nope not even then whether you are a boy or a girl I am not letting anyone have you, they must face me first and if I don't like them then I'll kill them because someone useless is not going to dirty you...!"

"KANAME!"

"What?" Kaname asked innocently.

"Don't go telling my baby about S-E-X even if you don't say the word. Anyway it's my baby and I'll love it more than you!" he stuck his tongue out.

"You just called your baby an 'it'!"

"Waaaah you tricked me Kaname!"

The baby kicked inside Zero's stomach.

"The baby kicked! The baby kicked!" Kaname shouted repeatedly.

They both felt the baby kick and heard a low grumble.

"Was that the baby?" Zero asked.

Kaname looked at him sheepishly, "that was my stomach."

"Damn I forgot to make dinner."

"Well there is a way you can repay me," he said dragging Zero into the bedroom and stripping them both bare and satisfied both of their sexual lust, Kaname soon forgot that he was hungry.

* * *

><p>Zero sat at his dresser and applied the finishing touches to his outfit by putting long diamond earrings on. Zero stared one last time at the mirror and constantly chanted under his breathe 'deal with it one step at a time'. Kaname emerged from the bathroom with only a towel lazily wrapped around his hips. Zero stared at his husband and felt the anger rise in him.<p>

"Kaname Kuran we are to leave in ten minutes! What the hell are you doing! Why aren't you dressed yet?!" Zero shouted.

'_Shit_,_'_ Kaname thought,_'_ _now I'm in big trouble._'

"Well Zero... there are better things to be doing than going to see a bunch of old misers who will just suck up to me all night and I'll hardly see you! What will I do? I need my Zero dosage!"

"I'm not going anywhere. Fine if you really hate it we'll leave after an hour saying that I don't feel too well because of the baby or whatever. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Kaname said childishly and pecked Zero on the lips he was about to slip his tongue into the others when the silverette pushed him away. Kaname fell back a few steps and landed on his bum. He looked at the mated pureblood with confusion and sadness in his eyes.

"Get changed. Now!" the silverette yelled throwing the brunette his clothes that had previously been lying on the bed. The doorbell rang. The silverette turned to the brunette and smirked.

"When I come back you better be dressed and I promise tonight I will do whatever you want but only one thing!"

"Really? Anything?" Kaname said his eyes lit up with delight.

Zero crouched beside Kaname and whispered seductively in his ear, "Anything you want, positions, role play, anything."

Zero got up to answer the door and was at the bedroom door when Kaname grinned evilly and said, "You're going to regret that Zero Kuran!"

"We'll see!" Zero said smirking as he left the room.

The doorbell rang continuously.

"Alright I'm coming. Hold on!" Zero muttered under his breath.

Zero opened the door to reveal a tired blond and hyperactive brunette.

"Zerooooooooooo-chan!" Yuki said running into the silverette her arms wrapping tightly round him.

"Yuki how are you?" Zero said.

"It's been months but I'm so excited I have such great news!"

"Yuki maybe we shouldn't mention it, it's Kaname and Zero night," Aidou butted in.

"Go on tell me I can see how much you want to tell me in your eyes," Zero said.

"I'm four months pregnant!"

"Four months but you're not even showing!"

"I don't know why its not showing but the baby's in there!"

"Kaname will be so pleased."

"Why will I be pleased?" Kaname asked confused, he was trying to tie his tie but failing on many accounts. Zero sighed and took the velvet purple tie from his other half and tied it round is neck.

"Yuki will tell you as I go get my bag."

"Now who is running late?"

"Darling you don't have your suit jacket on yet! So shut it!"

"Fine, fine!" Kaname muttered making his way towards his younger sibling as Zero disappeared into the bedroom, "What's the news?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations my dear sweet Yuki, how are you doing dealing the news, Aidou? I remember when Zero told me he was pregnant like it was yesterday he came running down the stairs into my open arms and pushed me to the floor as he kissed me everywhere on my face and yelled 'I love you Kaname-sama'," Kaname felt a sharp smack on the back of his head he turned to see a red faced silverette.

"That never happened and you know that!" Zero shouted angrily.

"Well maybe I should tell them what really happened but I don't want them to know of my Zero's vulnerable side," the pureblood whispered into the shorter man's ear, he cringed at the words 'my Zero' and clutched the older male's arm tightly.

"Let's go or we'll be late," Aidou interrupted grabbing Yuki's hand and dragging her out of the apartment. Zero followed them but was stopped by Kaname who had grabbed the silverette's wrist and pulled him close to him. Zero stared at the brunette wondering what was going on, Kaname dug into his trouser pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a small symbol dangling from it that looked like the Kuran Rose. Kaname placed the fragile jewellery around Zero's neck and clasped it shut.

"What is this?" Zero asked indicating with the necklace.

"If you need me I will know. I vowed to protect you and our baby. I will never let anyone harm you."

"Kaname..." Zero started, Kaname gently kissed the younger male and linked their fingers together.

"Let's go!" he said, Zero nodded and Kaname led him out the door and grabbed his suit jacket as they walked out letting Zero clutch his arm tightly, not letting go.

* * *

><p>Kaname took Zero's hand in his; they were to be the last to enter as they were the guests of honour. Zero gazed up at Kaname whose face was covered by a false mask of happiness and nobility. Zero laughed inside his head he knew that Kaname was nothing like that, he was proud to say he knew the real Kaname, the Kaname who would rather be at home doing what they did every Friday night, playing chess until Zero finally grabbed the chess set and knocked it to the floor claiming Kaname had cheated, then dragging Kaname to join him on the couch to watch whatever movie Zero had chosen, Kaname would make the popcorn which would end up getting burnt somehow so he would bin it and grab a 2 litre tub of vanilla ice cream. He would end up eating most of the tub as Kaname licked his face and kissed him to receive his share of the ice cream. Kaname would make that lead to a make out session on the couch the movie totally being discarded by the pair of them. Kaname would pick him up bridal style and carry him to the bedroom, he would say he was too tired and read a chapter of Shiki's book to the baby and Kaname would lie next to him listening to every word that left his mouth. Kaname would fall asleep halfway through half naked with his arms wrapped around Zero's waist. He would cover the brunette with the black blanket hanging off Kaname's side of the bed. They would both fall asleep in this embrace, in their bed.<p>

Zero knew that wouldn't happen tonight he had this bad feeling that something bad was going to happen but he wasn't sure what it was. Zero knew he couldn't tell Kaname he didn't understand why but he just couldn't. He didn't know how he would react or what he would do if he knew. Zero was brought out of his thoughts as Kaname had gently nudged him. Zero forced a smile and looked at the door waiting patiently for their names to be uttered.

"And it gives me the greatest pleasure to announce that Kaname Kuran has married. This is the first time Kaname and his wife are to be introduced by the council as an official couple. Now may I present Kaname Kuran and Zero Kuran," Asato said Zero's name with such venom in his voice.

The two emerged from behind the huge oak doors revealing themselves. Zero gripped Kaname's hand tighter as he fidgeted in his long purple gown that showed off his baby bump and his curves nicely, he felt uncomfortable as people stared and whispered about the pair but nonetheless bowed before them. Kaname moved his hand from Zero's and wrapped his arm around Zero's waist protectively. He guided his loved one down the stairs carefully.

Men and women came up to the pair to congratulate them, Zero grew tired of their forced smiles and trying to touch his baby bump, which ended with Kaname threatening many women and breaking a few men's fingers.

Kaname made Zero follow him about for an hour, they talked to the council and discussed boring things with business associates.

"Can we go? I'm really really bored! Please Kaname or I'll take back what I said earlier!" Zero whined into Kaname's ear quiet enough so no one but Kaname could hear.

"Yuki's over there with Shiki why don't you go talk with them, I promise we'll leave soon," he instructed indicating to where his other family members were standing. Zero walked tiredly to the pair muttering under his breath, "Bastard pureblood said he'd take me home fucking no good liar, he was the one who didn't even want to be here!"

"Zero-chan!" Yuki yelled waving her hand in the air.

"I would prefer you not to call me that!" he muttered quietly.

He sat down on a plush, black couch by himself. He watched all the vampires mingle and chat to one another, some even tried to talk with him but he ignored them and continued to watch the people. Even though he was one of them and now their Queen, he still didn't like associating himself with vampires but of course he had the few odd exceptions. He noticed a tall dark figure standing against a pillar. Zero smiled and walked up to the figure observing the vampires.

"Hello sensei," Zero greeted.

"Kiryu-kun, Glad to see you are healthy. How have you been?" he asked.

"Why didn't you come to my wedding?" he asked.

"I thought if I didn't go it wouldn't be true! I mean Zero my beloved student weds one of these blood suckers as you call them and worst of all it's not an ordinary one it the king of them all! I thought you hated them for what they did to you!"

"I still do but there are the exceptions and I have my reasons for that but I guess I've changed since being at Cross Academy because now I'm a married man with a child on the way."

"I guess, how's the baby? I'm just asking out of politeness."

"No you're not! You are interested in the baby!"

"No I'm not!"

"Well then I guess they won't be calling you Grandpa!"

"Grandpa! Really!" Toga said happily.

"If you want I mean you have no kids therefore you won't have any grand kids of your own and you did raise me when my parents died."

"Thanks," Toga muttered trying not to sound as excited as he was.

"Now I dub thee Grandpa of Kaname and Zero Kuran's child!" Zero giggled at his own statement.

"Why did you use third person when talking about yourself?"

"Don't know. But you do know now that I have dubbed you Grandpa that you must attend dinners, Christmas, Halloween and other holidays like Easter and birthdays especially birthdays. And... and that means you need to get on with Kaname, at least for my sake!"

"I'll try Zero."

"Promise me on the life of your unborn Grandchild."

"Technically that's not really my Grandchild."

"Firstly I just dubbed you Grandpa, you should be proud, happy and grateful because I'm not allowing Cross near my child, and secondly just promise me stop being so uptight!"

"I promise," he whispered.

"Good, Oh god my throats dry," Zero said clutching his throat as he said that sentence. "I was supposed to be home by now but no the nobles just had to talk business with Kaname."

"I'll go get us something to drink you stay here out of sight."

Zero nodded and watched as the raven haired man walked away avoiding all the vampires who had been watching the two of them as they talked. Zero felt a sudden chill surround him, suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him into the shadows. Zero could feel a gun pointed at his back and his eyes shot up.

"There's no point of you crying out for help, no one can hear you!" the voice whispered into his ear, "If you want your child to live I suggest you follow my instructions. Go to the balcony in a few minutes make sure no one follows you especially that vampire hunter Toga Yagari and Kaname Kuran. You must come alone. You must not be armed so any weapons you have like that gun under your dress, get rid of it!" something brushed against Zero's calve where the gun was hidden, "Come and your child's life shall be spared!" the person disappeared.

Zero fell to his knees; he quickly regained his composure and removed the gun. He walked towards the pillar he had been standing beside he noticed Toga was standing there with two drinks in his hand. Zero thanked the older man for the drink, taking the cup he drank the red liquid which looked like blood but was actually red wine. The glass shattered in Zero's hand, Zero ignored the looks from all the vampires and began walking towards the balcony. Kaname grabbed the silverette's arm confusion written on his face.

"Let go of me!" Zero shouted.

"What's wrong Zero?"

"Let go! Go back to them!" he spat, "I want to be alone!"

Kaname released his hold on Zero and allowed the silverette to walk away. He couldn't understand what was going on but allowed Zero to do as he pleased.

Zero took a deep breathe before opening the French doors knowing that who ever was beyond this object that blocked them was going to change his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, no mean reviews! <strong>

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	13. The Party Part II

**Hello dear readers! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows ^^**

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter** **13**

* * *

><p><strong>The Party Part 2<strong>

Zero walked out onto the balcony, the warm summer night air slapped his skin making him feel comfortable. He scanned the area wondering who he was to meet, he really wished he had told Kaname but he couldn't or the person would kill their child. Zero walked forward and leaned against the railing giving a huge sigh of frustration. Suddenly the French doors closed, Zero quickly turned round and noticed the door shut, he ran and pulled at the handle but the door would not open, a thick cold breeze swept past the silverette making him shiver uncontrollably. Slowly as he turned his head he noticed five men in a semi circle around him.

"What do you want?" he asked. Everything went silent. Zero could feel the anger rising in him at not being answer.

The men unexpectedly bowed before him; at least that's what Zero thought, he hadn't noticed the figure standing beside him.

"Rise!" she said in a commanding tone moving from her position beside Zero to in front of him. There she stood, Sara Shirabuki, her golden locks waving in the wind behind her. She looked Zero up and down, circled him, her facing showing her disgust at him. Zero felt his knees tremble but put all his weight into his legs so he would not fall to her feet, he would never kneel to a pureblood even to Kaname - except in some situations which had nothing to do with Kaname's status or authority. Finally Sara stopped and looked Zero in the eye.

"Why would Kaname-sama want someone like you? Did you bribe him? Did you trick him? What did you do?" She asked viciously.

"I ..." Zero began.

"Did I say you could speak?" Sara shouted. Zero shook his head.

"Now you listen to me!" Sara said coldly pointing a thin long finger at the silverette, "you will have that baby however you will hand over the baby to Kaname and say you want a divorce, once you are divorced Kaname will feel depressed and lonely and the council will have to make him marry me because he has no partner. Then I will become the Pureblood Queen and finally have what was supposed to be mine in the first place!"

"No! NO! NO! NO! I will never give my baby to you! I will never leave my child! A mother knows what's best for their own child!"

"Mother you say! You and Kaname are both men! Not only that but you are an ex-hunter!"

"I'm a vampire too!"

"Oh yes a turned vampire! I am one of blood, anyway you are both frowned upon in human society and in vampire society it would be better for everyone if Kaname-sama married me!"

"Why would it be better to marry you? So he had a whore of a wife? Anyway I don't need to be accepted by you or the others!"

"What's the point of being married to someone you don't love just for the sake of a child?"

"I LOVE HIM!" Zero froze at his words as they repeated over in his head like a broken record, '_I love him I truly do, and I can't believe it! I've been in love with him this whole time! This is why I agreed to announcing ourselves as a couple and doing it several times a month, it's not about the baby I do genuinely love him!_'

"Awww how sweet the ex-human loves the pureblood, however he will never love you. You are just a lowly turned vampire and you're not even pretty, someone who is Kaname's partner should be gorgeous!" she said flicking her golden locks.

"No! I don't care whether or not he loves me I will fight for us. He may not love me but I am not letting someone I love slip away, not again!"

Sara walked up to the young boy and smacked his face, her nails scratched across his face, blood dripped slowly down his cheek onto his pale neck, he watched as the five vampires standing in the background eye's turned red for thirst. Sara smiled creepily and turned to them.

"Finish him!" she ordered with her vampire speed she disappeared from the scene.

The vampires slowly made their way towards him. Zero spotted a pair of stairs attached to the balcony leading to the woods; he swiftly ran down the stairs, his hands keeping his dress up so he wouldn't fall. He noticed the vampires hot on his trail behind him gradually getting closer. He kicked off his heels and ran towards the forest hoping to lose them. He hid behind a tree and watched as the vampires went in different directions, he noted that one was of the vampires were missing maybe he had given up or something. Zero crouched behind the tree and started wiping the blood away from his face with his hand. Zero stood and faced a brunette man with green eyes. He put one hand on the tree trapping Zero between the two. He stroked Zero soft white skin, the touch made Zero shiver in fear, slowly the brunette went to bite down on Zero's neck. The silverette kneed him in the privates and pushed past him as the other collapsed to his knees. He had wished he had his bloody rose as he ran through the forest; he lost trace of the vampires.

The young boy fell over a rock as he struggled to get up, he realised he had sprained his ankle due to the fall. He slowly limped away, however a green haired vampire was hot on his trail and chased him into a bush full of thorns. Zero tore his dress from the thorns as his feet were slashed, letting the blood flow freely and becoming increasingly inviting towards the vampires whom he though he had lost. He stumbled in the thorns allowing them to leave scars on his skin, tears pricked his eyes as he was captured by the Level C's, two held each of his arms restraining him from movement, his legs lying lifelessly on the ground. A blue eyed vampire cupped Zero's chin in his hand and smiled.

"Did you really think that the council's watchdogs wouldn't find you?" he asked, his smirk making Zero angry as he struggled in their grip. Zero held his head in shame, tears dripping from his violet eyes crying at the fact he had given up, he would lose those he loved dearly and he would never be able to tell Kaname he loved him.

"Oh how I will love to devour that blood, but then you have the Kings blood in you so it will just be as sweet!" he finished, he clenched his grip on Zero's chin letting blood flow from his delicate pink lips.

"Any last words?" he asked cockily dipping is head to reach Zero's neck.

"Kaname save me!" he whimpered under his breathe.

Just as the vampire was about to bite Zero, the silverette was dropped to the ground. He cursed silently, his vision was blurry but he made out a brunette who was fighting the men, the man dragged the two that had been holding him and broke their bones by kicking and punching them till they were too weak to respond to the attacks. The one who had tried to bite him stood proudly as he pulled a gun from his boot, he aimed at the figure but the man didn't seem to care, Zero knew that it was his fault and dragged himself towards the man, vines entangled around his legs he looked up and notice the man doing it. What was he doing? Was he protecting him? Was that Kaname? Zero could no longer keep his eyes open he heard a gunshot and suddenly everything went black.

Kaname gazed at the man who had shot his Zero and tackled him to the floor. He reached into the man's skin tearing it as he dived for the man's heart, he grabbed it and burst it with all the strength he had. The man lay limp in Kaname's arms. He tossed the man aside and wandered off to his Zero. He cradled the motionless body in his arms as soft sobs escaped him mouth.

A clapping noise filled the air. The pureblood looked up to see Sara standing in front of him. She smiled coyly at him as she bent down to be at head level with the other.

"This is why you should have chosen me!" she whispered.

Kaname looked away from her and at Zero; he finally took note of the younger male's appearance. His face was cut, his make up had run down the sides as tears still ran down his face, his neck was bruised and so were his arms, his arms had small cuts and some thorns in them. His dress was ripped to his mid thigh; the creamy legs Kaname loved were covered with blood and dirt along with his feet.

He slowly laid his partner away from Sara on the ground. He turned to her as she held out her hand for him to take. He pushed it away as he stood to his feet.

"What did you do Sara?" Kaname whispered. Sara put her finger to her lips and smiled widely. Kaname felt the anger in his blood rise a sudden burst of air surrounded them, leaves flying everywhere.

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO SARA!?"

Sara continued to smile, Kaname swiftly wrapped his long fingers around Sara's neck clutching it tightly, and the female pureblood hovered over the ground struggling to release herself from Kaname's grip. The brunette finally flung her away from himself.

"He doesn't deserve you!" she screamed.

"No? But you do deserve me?"

"I am a pureblood! Not some common level E!"

"He is a mated pureblood! How dare you speak of him as if you are better than him! He has risked his life to be with me, having this child! You cannot judge a man who is as innocent as a baby when you yourself sell yourself to be at the top!"

"I am not some common whore as you make me out to be, I am a well respected pureblood...!"

"Respected! Don't make me laugh half of the council want you for your body, the other half just pretend to like you because you are of high status!"

"Well at least they like me more than that bastard!"

"Actually that is incorrect! I was talking with Asato and Kaien Cross, Asato's finally accepted my marriage and believes it is actually a good thing as it means that the vampires and hunters will be able to work together and there might even be peace between the two, if we can stay married!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! That boy doesn't love you! He is just getting what he wants and watch how fast he leaves you once he gets what he wants! Mark my words!"

"Zero isn't you! Sure he has hated our society and who can blame him! We robbed him of his parents, a life he will never know! But he may not love me but I love him more than anything in this earth and my love for him is something that can't be destroyed!"

"How can you love that miserable creature? You watch when he leaves you; you will come crying to me wishing you had listened to me! You'll beg me to be your wife, your lover, the mother of your children!" She screamed as she stood up blood trickling down from her mouth.

Kaname began to laugh as he stared at how helpless and hard headed she was being.

"There is only one person who will be my partner, my lover and the mother to my child and that is Zero Kuran, my legal partner, my blood bonded mate!"

"You wait Kaname! Mark my words that whore will leave you as soon as that bastard of a child is born!"

Kaname walked towards Sara who tried to stand tall and dignified however her eyes revealed the fear that lay deep within her soul.

"My child is not a bastard! Zero is not a whore he is the light of my life! He has helped me to finally be happy something I thought would never happen because of my position and the council! Zero will never leave me because I won't let him!"

"You listen to me Kaname he'll..."

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! You DARE touch my Zero ever again and I will not stop to think about killing you! You so much as lay a finger on him and you will be rotting in hell! Do I make myself clear?" Kaname asked. The blond nodded shivering in fear. She disappeared from the scene as Kaname glared at her. The Pureblood King ran over to the silverette who was coughing up blood. He picked his husband up bridal style and pecked his forehead.

"Am I pretty?" Zero asked his husband.

"No," Kaname said, Zero felt his heart break.

"You're beautiful!" Kaname finished, Zero felt the tears flow from his face because he was so happy.

"I will never let anyone hurt you!" Kaname whispered as he too disappeared from the scene, he needed to get Zero home so he could treat him.

* * *

><p>Zero awoke his vision was blurry, his body felt heavy. He moaned in pain as he tried to move his arm to rub his eyes. Kaname rushed over to Zero lying in the bed as he heard the noise of his beloved. Kaname placed his hand over Zero's.<p>

"It hurts!" Zero finally uttered after much strain.

Kaname placed his neck near Zero's mouth.

"Please drink!" he whispered into the silverette's ear. Zero shut his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"No! NO! My throat hurts; I can't take blood from you!"

"Please take my blood!" Kaname pleaded. Zero continued to shake his head. Kaname sighed and bit down on his wrist he gathered a pool of blood in his mouth. He leaned down and covered Zero's mouth with his own. Zero gasped and opened his mouth slightly; Kaname took the opportunity and slid his tongue into Zero's, the blood trickled down his tongue and into Zero's mouth. The blood made its way down Zero's throat, after a short while Kaname pulled away as Zero slowly closed his eyes once again. Kaname looked at his sleeping angel wondering if Zero could truly love him for himself and not for the sake of their child.

* * *

><p>Kaname fell asleep in the black armchair in the middle of the room; in his hand he held various files. Zero awoke feeling more refreshed than he had been earlier. He noticed the brunette asleep on the chair. Slowly he got out of bed and walked over to Kaname, he grabbed a blanket and put it over the pureblood, Kaname stirred in his seat making Zero hesitate in putting the blanket over Kaname. Kaname slowly opened his eye lids revealing tired looking brown orbs. He stretched his arms, Zero watched as the purebloods muscles rippled as he did this, Kaname began to scratch his stomach, he noticed a shadow looming over him, and he looked at Zero who seemed to be in daze and was holding a blanket.<p>

"Awww Zero was going to tuck me in! Damn I wish I hadn't woken up!" Kaname said as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist.

"Idiot, get off me!" Zero shouted. He crouched over clutching his stomach.

"Oh sorry!" Kaname said helping Zero up onto the bed, "Did I hurt the baby, I forgot about your wounds let me see them."

Zero slowly took off his top. His baby bump was fine but his chest, arms and hands were bandaged from scars he had received from Sara and falling in the woods. Kaname reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out new fresh bandages. Kaname slowly peeled off Zero's blood stained bandages, the blood had stopped and it wasn't as bad as before however scars had been left behind on his pale skin. Kaname innocently kissed the scars, Zero whimpered at each kiss loving the feel of Kaname's soft lips on his cold bare skin. The brunette stopped and began wrapping the clean bandages around still apparent scars. He stood in front of his lover, his head bowed in shame; he got into his own side of the bed. He felt tears brim his eyes. Zero gazed at his husband; he could hear him sob under the covers. Zero replaced his t-shirt on himself and turned to Kaname. He placed a hand on Kaname.

"Kana... what's wrong?" Zero asked. He didn't want to another repeat of hidden secret, ignorance and hurt. Kaname cuddled into Zero's chest.

"I couldn't protect you! I promised I would protect you and the baby! I failed I let her hurt you, to scar your beautiful skin! I don't deserve you! I just want to die every day I have to face you and know I failed to protect you and it kills me inside!" Kaname wept.

"Kaname please don't cry! It's okay that you couldn't protect us we're fine aren't we? The baby and I are still alive. It was my fault anyway I should've told you but I was frightened and too proud to run to you. I can't run to you whenever I have problems, I have to be able to solve them myself."

"It's still my..."

"NO! NO! It's not your fault it was my own fault! I forgive you, do forgive yourself?" Zero shouted as he shook his other half. Kaname hugged Zero's waist tightly.

"I don't want to lose you; you are most important person in my life. I refuse to let anyone take you away from me, they all think I'm crazy for marrying you but I don't care I... l... l... like you so much that it hurts when I have wronged you or hurt you. I wish I could be a man you could be proud of!" Kaname said.

Zero placed his arms around his husband and pulled him close. He stroked his hair until he realised Kaname had fallen asleep. Zero hated himself for not telling Kaname his true feeling when he was given the perfect opportunity but he didn't care, they have the rest of their lives together and that's all that mattered. Zero smiled at what Kaname had said, _'I don't want to lose you... I want to be a man you can be proud of'_. Zero whispered to himself, "I don't want to lose you either, I am already so proud of you!" Zero kissed Kaname's forehead. He covered their bodies with the blanket. Falling into a deep sleep they let all their feelings and emotions go. No one else knew but when Zero slept that night he muttered while he slept,

"I love you Kaname Kuran."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, nice comments mean ones shall be burned. If you like this story please read my other one's and review them or if you like my style I'll have pairings from other manga such as Reborn etc. <strong>

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	14. Confrontations, Confessions and a Shock!

**Hello readers, thanks for all the supportive comments, story alerts and favourites you make me so happy especially those who write long reviews. A nice long chapter more than 3500 words makes me proud! **

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontations, Confessions and a Shock!<strong>

Zero watched Kaname silently from where he was sitting, it had been a month since Sara's attack and slowly both Kaname and Zero were healing. The silverette continued to watch his husband; he kept smiling as he looked down at the golden covered book he was reading. Zero crept towards Kaname but the pureblood noticed his sly motion and snapped the book shut.

"Yes Zero? Is there something you want?"

"What you reading?"

"Nothing, isn't Yuki coming over soon?"

Zero nodded and placed his head on the other's lap, the brunette stroked his lover's silver locks. Zero smiled and nuzzled his head against Kaname's hand. He loved moments like this, these rare moments that made him realise why he loved the Pureblood King.

"Kaname, can we talk?"

"Of course, what is it?" Kaname replied nervously, talks were never a good thing.

"Kaname I..." the doorbell interrupted the couple; they stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I'll get that," Kaname said getting up.

"No what I have to say is important!"

"Later Zero, I have to go to the office for a few hours to sort out some paper work. We'll talk once I get back and as I presume Yuki is at the door so once she's left."

Kaname planted a sweet kiss on his beloved's cheek and opened the door. He greeted Yuki as he put on his coat and left. Yuki glanced at Zero her eyes filled with confusion as she held various bags filled with pictures of all sorts of patterns for things such as curtains and carpets but what caught the mated pureblood's attention was an elegant black bag which she held singly on one arm.

"What's in the bag Yuki?" he asked pointing to the black bag.

"Goodies! Its picture's of Kaname when he was a kid. Ooooooh you should see the pictures of him as a toddler there are even ones of him in a tiger suit which is adorable!"

The two went into the living room and sat on the plush sofa. Yuki chattered away about her baby and all the things that were going on her life but her words fell on deaf ears as Zero was engrossed in the albums she had bought and flipped through the pages gently looking at of all the pictures of the one he loved.

Hours passed. Finally Yuki left leaving Zero alone in the huge apartment. He locked all the windows and decided to go to bed, Kaname hadn't come home yet so the silverette decided they would talk tomorrow. He looked at his eight month bump in astonishment soon there would be a little baby, a bit of them both, entering the world. Zero smiled to himself, if someone had told him years ago that he would not only be married and having a child with the pureblood but would fall in love with him he might have just killed them and told them they were wrong. Zero stared into the mirror his scars had nearly faded, the scars that proved how far he would go to protect them, his family, and the ones he loves. A single tear fell from his eye. He jumped under the covers of the blanket covering every inch of himself. Tightly he clung to the blanket he wanted Kaname. He needed Kaname. He wondered to himself if he confessed what would Kaname do. How would he react? Zero slowly fell into a deep sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat with the same book he had been reading the day before on his lap. He was intensely staring at the words. Zero sat in front of him with his legs folded, sucking on a lollipop. Zero sighed and stood up and headed towards the door he glanced back at Kaname and noticed he wasn't actually reading, inside the book was a picture, he crept forward to get a better look at the picture but the brunette quickly shut the book and turned to Zero.<p>

"Zero is something the matter?" he asked as he noticed Zero narrow his eye brows.

"Who was that?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered getting up from his chair. The silverette pushed his back into the chair his face red with anger.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" the silverette exclaimed.

"Zero, come on, it's late and you look exhausted let's just go to bed okay. Don't raise your temper it's not good for the baby!" he said. Zero stared harshly at his husband, giving his famous Kiryu glare. His eyes widened as he realised something.

"It's her!" he exclaimed pointing accusingly at Kaname, "It's that girl Yuki told me you liked but you could never have!"

"Zero I really don't know what you're talking about!"

"All this time! You still love her don't you even though she's married, don't you?"

"Zero let's just..." Kaname began placing his hand on Zero's arm. The other smacked it away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Let's just go to bed Zero! You need to rest! The baby needs you to rest!" Kaname said once again reaching to grab his partner's wrist. Zero moved away from the pureblood and walked into the direction of their bedroom. Both of them lay in the bed, Kaname drifted into his slumber first. Zero turned and stared at his other half. Thoughts raced through his head.

'_Kaname, do you love me? Can you love me? Can you just forget about her? For me will you forget about her? I know in my heart I will never be able to have you for myself if your heart is owned by her. Let me invade your heart and be your one and only. Let me be the reason why you live each day. It pains me to see you lie to my face, does she really mean that much to you? Is she better than me? Will I ever find someone who will love me? I want to hear from your lips that you love me, Zero, not for the sake of the baby or the fact I am carrying your child. Love me for who I am! I will make you happy! I won't let anyone hurt you or deceive you! Let me be your rock. Let me be the love of your life. Let me into your heart._'

Zero sat up in the bed and looked over at the pureblood sound asleep beside him. He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed his bag; silently he shoved what he needed into it. He grabbed his long leather coat from the cupboard and put it on. He took one last look at Kaname before leaving the house, tears flowing from his eyes. He could no longer stay in a place where he wasn't loved.

* * *

><p>Kaname awoke from his sleep his eyes still tired; he reached out his hand to hold Zero's but felt nothing. He opened his eyes fully and stared at the side of the bed. He placed his hand on the mattress it was cold as if no one had been there. He leapt out of his bed and ran through his apartment searching for the silverette, he couldn't find him, and he ran back into their bedroom and opened the wardrobe doors he noticed most of Zero's clothes were missing along with the baby scans and some of the baby stuff they bought. He grabbed his mobile from the bedside table and rang Zero's number he heard the faint sound of his ringtone coming from the dresser draw. He slammed his phone shut in frustration, he quickly put on a shirt and some trousers, he knew Zero wasn't stupid so would go to someone he trusted.<p>

* * *

><p>Zero awoke from his sleep from the poking of a small child. He smiled kindly at the blonde child.<p>

"Hello Takeo," he smiled gently as he pinched the little toddler's cheek, to think he was now 7 months old now, "where's mummy?"

"Zewwwwooo, hurty, mummy deres!" the young boy said pointing into the direction of the kitchen. The silverette picked up the mischievous little boy and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Takuma who was sitting on a chair reading the newspaper and Shiki making pancakes and mashing them up for Takeo.

"Morning," he muttered placing the child in his high chair.

"Did you rest well Zero?" Shiki asked.

"You do know he'll find you here and probably kill you!" Takuma stated.

"No he wouldn't hurt Zero! He's carrying their child!" Shiki exclaimed.

"All I'm saying is go home and work things out. I won't tell Kaname you're here but he will find you just know that okay?"

"Takuma thank you, I know that. I'll be out of your way by the end of today," Zero replied.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like!" Shiki said, "Right Taku?" he nudged his husband who gave him a strange look. Shiki whispered something into Takuma's ear and the blonds eyes shot open. He nodded at Zero, "You can stay here as long as you like." He looked at his watch, "Late for work see you later Shiki, Zero." He kissed the red head on the lips before leaving the house.

Shiki sat down at the table with Zero and took a sip of coffee.

"What did you say to him?" Zero asked curiously.

"I told him if you let him stay someone will be getting a treat in whatever outfit they want!" he replied calmly. He smirked and Zero laughed so did Shiki. Slowly the laughter died down and the red head turned to the silverette.

"Why did you come here?" he asked with a serious tone, "I'm not kicking you out! I'm just curious."

"I can't stay in that house any longer!"

"Why?"

"What is the point of calling that place a home? It's not a home, a home is where you find the people you love and who love you back. And that place is no longer my home!"

"I know you don't like Kaname but you've put up with it for months on end, what made you finally leave now?"

"I love him but he doesn't love me!"

"How do you know? Has he told you?"

"No but Sara told me why would he love someone like me I'm worthless and at the end of the day I am just a filthy ex human like she said so why would he even love me?"

"So who cares about the bitch? She lies! She tried to steal my Taku but I wouldn't let her win! You can't believe a word she says and that's not proof that he doesn't love you!"

"There's more!"

"More!"

"Yesterday I was sitting with Kaname and he was reading and I looked at what he was reading and there was a photo in the book. That's what he was looking at so lovingly, it was the person he loved who didn't return his feelings. I could never compete with a first love! He doesn't love me he loves her whoever she is! I'm nowhere in his heart there's not even a place for me in his heart or home anymore!"

"I think you should talk to Kaname and tell him these feelings!"

"He would just laugh and tease me."

"No he wouldn't! You've told me all these lovely stories that have happened to you during this pregnancy! I see how happy he makes you and you don't make someone happy without having some kind of loving or caring feeling towards them. Go talk to Kaname I'm sure he's waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Kaname banged on the door. He heard a female voice shout, "I'm coming I'm coming! Break down my door and you're dead!"<p>

Yuki opened the door to see her brother. He stormed past her and began shouting Zero's name around her house.

"A hello would've been nice!" she stated.

Kaname turned to her.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Where is who?" she replied confused.

"Don't play dumb Yuki. I know he's here. Where is he?"

"I presume you're talking about Zero."

"So you do know. Where are you hiding him?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Zero isn't here. Why what happened?"

"I was sure he would be here," he muttered as he sat on the couch. He put his hands up to his face as he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"What happened?"

"He left! He didn't say anything. I just woke up and he was gone no note, letter or anything!"

"You must have done something to make him leave."

"I don't know what I did wrong! I love him so much I just wanted him to be mine and only mine. I just want him to be with me forever even if he can never love me!"

"Kaname you can't make him yours, you have to let him choose whether or not he loves you."

"I know that but I can't help but want to make him mine!"

"I think you need to tell him your feelings. You need to find out how he feels about this and feels about you."

"I guess you're right but what if he says he's only with me because of the contract. What do I do?"

"You'll know when... if it happens. I think Zero's answer won't let you down," Yuki replied already knowing how the ex human felt for her brother.

* * *

><p>Kaname entered the apartment noticing a pair of grey boots beside the door which he knew belonged to Zero. He ran to the living room discarding his jacket and shoes along the way. He stood in the doorway of the room and noticed his silverette sitting on the single armchair playing nervously with his jumper sleeves. He looked up and noticed the brunette in the door frame. Kaname rushed over to him and squeezed him tightly as he kissed him hungrily on the lips. Zero allowed this and placed his arms around the taller male as the other roamed his back with his hands as they kissed. Zero broke the kiss as he pulled back. He gently shoved Kaname away so they were an arm length apart.<p>

"I missed you!" Kaname muttered.

"I was only gone for a day. Kuran we need to talk!" Zero replied gesturing for the pureblood to sit. The brunette did so along with the silverette. They sat in silence for a while. Zero broke the silence.

"Kuran I need to now how do you feel about me?"

"I like you," Kaname said biting back the urge to declare his love for his Zero.

"Is that all?" Zero asked his heart ached at the response.

Kaname nodded while Zero sighed.

"Do you still love her, the person in the photo?"

"Yeah I still love the person in the photo," Kaname replied. The room went quiet as Zero stood up.

"Kuran I want to end the contract! I'll still give you rights to see and look after the baby but I want this marriage to end!" he stated coldly. Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing the only thing that he had left to keep Zero by his side was that contract and now he wanted to break it. He would never allow it. Kaname noticed the way Zero called him Kuran reminding him of the way they used to be.

"No! I won't allow it Zero!" he shouted.

"Why not?" Zero asked as he trembled in fear.

"Tell me why you want this divorce! Why do you want to end the contract?" his voice gradually got louder and louder.

"I can no longer be in a loveless relationship with you. It hurts! It hurts me so much but you don't realise how much pain you have put upon me! I am only one person! I want a life where I am loved I want my own happiness! True happiness!"

"You want happiness!" Kaname said, "I can give you happiness. I would give you the world if you wanted it."

"I want you to love me the way I love you!" Zero exclaimed tears running down his face as he hugged himself. He looked at Kaname through his tear stained eyes. The brunette's eyes were wide and he looked shocked. Zero wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. He walked passed Kaname but the other quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the chair. Kaname went over to the bookcase and took out the book he had been reading with the gold cover. He placed it in Zero's hands. The silverette shook his head.

"I don't want to see her! I don't want to see the person who makes you smile like I never could!"

"Just look!" Kaname commanded. Zero felt scared and opened the book carefully to the page where the photo lay. He stared at the photo. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the photo again. It was a picture of him on the day of the graduation. He remembered Takuma had told him to be in the photo and made him stand beside Kaname and give a smile. He noticed the small smile on the younger version of himself and how Kaname's eyes were directed at him. Zero looked up at Kaname in amazement.

"This is me!" he exclaimed.

Kaname nodded as Zero continued, "Why? For how long?"

"I have loved you for a long time Zero, I only realised my love for you when you stopped drinking my blood. I thought I would never see you again but when Yuki told me you wanted a child and I could only give you that. You do not know how happy that made me. And you telling me you love me, you've made me speechless. You don't know how many times I imagined you saying it but none of them were as amazing as you saying it now!"

"You love me?"

"Yes Zero, I love you!" he said putting his arms around Zero's waist.

"I love you too!" Zero replied a red blush appearing on his face.

"I love you so much that I built your dream home so that we can live there as a family together."

"That explains why you have been busy these past several weeks. I can't believe you would do that just for me!"

"As I said I love you so much I would give you the world!"

Zero faced Kaname, he put his hands on the pureblood chest, and Kaname gently kissed Zero and nibbled on his lower lip, Zero moaned into the kiss his lips slightly apart. Kaname put his tongue inside Zero's mouth feeling the long awaited kiss that he wanted so badly. He moved his hand under Zero's top as he sucked vigorously on the younger boys tongue making him weak at the knees.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zero screamed falling to his knees clutching his stomach.

"What is it Zero?" he asked crouching beside the silverette not quite sure how to react to the situation.

"It hurts! It hurts Kaname!" he said taking Kaname's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"What hurts love? Tell me!"

"My stomach! The baby! The baby's coming!" Zero said, his head began to feel dizzy and he passed out in Kaname's arms.

* * *

><p>Kaname ran along with the hospital stretcher that Zero lay on. Kain was shouting things at the nurses about the emergency operation. Kaname looked at Zero lying there so helpless, there was an oxygen mask attached around his mouth to help his breathing and there was a glass tube giving him the blood that was being lost in his body. Kaname watched as his partner was taken out of his sight.<p>

Kaname sat outside the operation room nervously wondering if Zero would be okay. He closed his eyes. He could hear people screaming, crying and cursing but he did not hear his sweetheart. He sat back in the chair and stared at the white walls. He would give up all his powers, the title of pureblood and his own life just to make sure Zero was okay. He noticed Yuki enter. He nodded to them both and continued to shift awkwardly in his seat. Yuki sat down beside him and put her arm around him pulling him into a hug to show support.

"It'll be alright," she whispered, "Zero's a trooper he'll win this!"

Kaname placed his hand on hers and nodded slowly.

"I know," he said, "I know."

Kain emerged half an hour later from the operation room.

"Is it over? Are they both okay?" Kaname asked eagerly as he stood up from his seat. Yuki stood behind him.

"Kaname they're still conducting the operation with the baby but they first need to get blood into his system, the stress built up has hurt his head and made him have a huge blood loss, I don't know what happened but the stress has affected his physical form thus the reason why he collapsed."

"Will the baby be okay?" Kaname asked.

"Yes we will make sure that the baby is healthy."

"Will Zero be okay?" Silence fell upon the room as Kain shifted nervously. Kaname looked at him hope in his eyes.

"Kain as my friend not a doctor will Zero be okay?"

Kain bowed his head and he shook it, "It is more likely he'll die but there have been cases where the mother is able to battle it and win."

"How many cases has this happened in?"

"Five."

"You're telling me my Zero will die?"

"I don't know. I really don't know at this point..." he uttered shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review but only nice comments (no criticism or mean reviews!). News on my profile for information and pairings coming up! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	15. Epilogue

**Hello readers. I can't believe it's the last chapter. I cried inside knowing this was the end. It makes me sad to know that it's ended but I'm happy at the amount of people who have enjoyed it. I put all my effort into this story so people could enjoy it and I'm glad people did. **

**Contains: OOC (but that's because they are older and wiser in this story)**

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight but do own this story plot **

**Enjoy Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Kaname was restless. He got out of his bed and walked down the marble staircase to the sitting room. He felt the coldness smack his face so he went over to the fireplace and lit the wood to create a small fire that emitted a warm glow around the room. He reached out from his bookcase a white album and sat down on a black armchair. The brunette opened the book and stared at the pictures. It was of him and Zero. He traced the pictures lightly with his fingers. He smiled; Zero looked so beautiful on the day they got married. As Kaname flipped through the pictures he felt something pull at his pyjama bottoms. He looked down to see his sons. The taller and older of the two stood rubbing his eyes, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he was the spiting image of Kaname, attached to him was the younger of the twins who sucked his thumb, he had brown hair and light purple eyes like his mother.

"What is it Haruka?" Kaname asked the older boy of the two.

"We can't sleep daddy and Ichiru was crying because he had a nightmare," Haruka replied while Ichiru nodded.

"Come sit on daddy's lap," Kaname said picking the two boys up placing Ichiru on his lap and Haruka climbed the chair and sat on the arm rest.

He patted both of his boys on the head. He remembered when Zero had comforted him after he began to get his reoccurring nightmares of his father, Zero said that he wanted to name the baby if it was a boy Haruka because he knew Kaname would always protect their child and that would make up for the fact he couldn't save his father. Kaname smiled Zero was the only person in the world who ever understood him and stood by. The younger boy was named Ichiru because Zero loved his brother and hated the fact he had died to save him, so had named his own son after him.

Ichiru cuddled closer to his father and looked at the pictures. He pointed to a picture and asked "Is that mummy?"

"Yes that is your mother," Kaname replied looking at the picture of Zero and himself, "That was taken when your mother and I got married." He continued looking at the picture; Zero looked beautiful against the soft moonlight that bounced off his hair making it look extra shiny. Haruka glanced at the photo and turned the page.

"I like this one!" he said laughing; Ichiru looked at the photo and began giggling.

"That was when we cut the cake on our wedding I fed your mother a piece and he went mental, and as an act of revenge he shoved a piece of cake in my mouth and of course I ate it because your mother fed it to me but you will not believe how much I choked when he gave it to me!" Kaname replied chuckling at the picture of his own mouth plastered with icing and Zero wiping cake off his face while hitting Kaname on the back. Ichiru pulled on his daddy's shirt.

"Mummy looks really happy in this photo," he stated smiling.

"Your mother was happy when we got married and when he found out he was pregnant with you," Kaname moved the photo album onto the coffee table and stood up, "he hugged me tightly and kissed me saying 'Kaname Kuran I love you. I love you Kaname-sama. My love. My life'." He indicated the actions by hugging himself tightly and making kissing noises.

Ichiru brought his knees up to his chin and laughed at his daddy's actions while the other 5 year old just gave his daddy a very confused look, he sighed knowing how immature his father could be and not many people knew of his father's childish, silly side. He rubbed his neck noticing how awkward the situation was.

Kaname continued to do his imitation but stopped abruptly when he felt a smack against the back of his head. Kaname turned round to see a certain silverette glaring at him.

"Zero when did you appear?"

"Are you going to continue to tell everyone that stupid story that you made up?"

"Mummy I knew it was made up!" Haruka said, "Mummy you sound like a wimp in daddy's story and you're not, you are a brave mummy!"

"Thank you Haruka. Daddy's just dumb!" Zero replied planting a kiss on the eldest twin's forehead.

"Anyway why are you two up? It's way past your bedtime!"

"Mummy we couldn't sleep!" Ichiru said as he clutched onto Haruka's arm.

"Well..." Zero said sighing, he picked up Ichiru, "why don't I make you two a hot chocolate which you will drink in the kitchen and then you can chose a book and get into our bed and daddy will you read one story to you both but only one!"

The two boys nodded and Zero walked into the kitchen with Ichiru. Haruka got off the armchair and walked over to his daddy, taking his hand they followed Zero. Zero placed Ichiru on top of the kitchen unit. He went to the fridge and poured some milk into the pan and let it simmer on the gas. When he turned round Kaname and Haruka were sitting at the breakfast counter watching the silverette.

"Can I have some?" Kaname asked sweetly while putting on puppy dog eyes. Zero nodded and took out three mugs and once the milk was done he handed the hot chocolate to each of his three special guys.

Ichiru finished his drink. Zero wiped his younger boy's mouth.

"Ichiru, how do you always get messy? Silly boy you remind me of your uncle."

"Mummy you miss uncle Ichiru don't you?" Ichiru said.

"Yes but he died to protect me, that's why I named you after him because he was a brave man even though he was weak and I hope you are as brave as your uncle Ichiru was some day," Zero replied stroking Ichiru's brown locks.

"Daddy I want to be like uncle Ichiru when I grow up!"

"If you are like him I will be proud of you!"

"Mummy Takeo said something really weird to me today."

"What did he say baby?"

"He said he was going to marry me when I grew up!"

"That bastard I'll kill him!" Kaname grabbing Ichiru and held him tightly against his chest, "You're too innocent to marry him, I'll shoot him with my rifle!"

"Kaname! No swearing in front of the kids! But I'll kill that blond idiot!"

"Daddy? Does that mean I can't marry Takeo when I grow up?"

"Yes!" the two said in unison.

"Well then I wanna marry mummy!" Ichiru stated putting his arms around Zero.

"Nope, you can marry Takeo I don't mind," Kaname said.

"No you can't Ichiru!"

"It doesn't matter," Haruka butted in, "I'm going marry Kei."

"He's your cousin Haruka! You can't marry Kei!" Zero shouted at his son.

"Well..." Kaname began ignoring Zero's glare, "Yuki isn't my blood sister cause of the whole... it's confusing but he could marry Kei."

"Right boys go up to bed now! We'll be up in a minute!"

Haruka took Ichiru's hand and walked out of the kitchen. Zero playfully punched Kaname's arm, the brunette put his hands up to defend himself.

"Ow! Zero you're hurting me!" Kaname whined like a child.

"How can you allow my baby to marry that idiot, Takeo?' Zero asked angrily.

"Well if he doesn't marry Takeo he wants you and you're mine!" Kaname replied wrapping his arms round Zero possessively and pulled him closer to his chest.

"So he'll grow out of it!"

"I doubt it," Kaname stated patting Zero's hair. Zero sighed deeply.

"What's the matter?" Kaname asked. Zero pulled away from the pureblood and took his mug placing it in the sink. He then turned and looked at his husband.

"They grow up so fast it seems like only yesterday that I was in the hospital hooked up to life support, you sitting waiting patiently for me to get better as you held those two. I can't believe five years have gone by. They've grown up so fast."

"I know," Kaname said hugging his wife.

"And now they've got themselves engaged and I have a seme son and a uke son. I just can't believe it!"

Kaname laughed at Zero's remark. He picked his wife up and carried him to their bedroom. When he reached their bedroom he noticed his two sons sitting in the middle of their bed, covered by the black silk blanket. Kaname laid Zero down on his side and walked over to his own side. He tucked himself into the bed pulling Ichiru onto his lap who squealed from his father's tickling and kisses. Zero and Haruka face palmed themselves in unison.

"Should I hit him or do you want to hit him mummy?" Haruka asked. Zero nodded to his son who smacked his daddy on the back of the head.

"That hurt Haruka!" Kaname shouted. He rubbed his head and decided to get his revenge he began tickling the older twin.

"Mummy help me! Help me!" he squealed in between his fits of laughter. Zero sighed he knew Kaname wouldn't give up if he asked him instead he leaned over the twins and kissed Kaname who stopped tickling the boy to kiss him back. Ichiru giggled at his parents signs of affection, Haruka made a motion as if he was going to throw up and covered his and Ichiru's eyes from the kiss. Zero pulled away tucking himself and his boys into bed.

"So boys, what book did you chose?" Zero asked the pair.

"We want daddy to tell us a story," they said in unison.

Kaname nodded at Zero. He turned to his sons and smiled.

"I am going to tell you a story," Kaname said, "but listen and try to fall asleep."

The brunettes nodded and giggled as they snuggled into the bed.

"There once was a young man. He was born into a house of nobility and was placed at such a young age with power and authority. This young boy loved his life; he had a little sister and a mother and father who loved him ever so much. However one day a traveller passed upon their house and he was not a kind traveller he was a mental person. He did not know the pleasures of having someone who loved you and that night the young boy's family was murdered with the exception of himself and his little sister. It's not too scary for you boys?" Kaname asked. Haruka shook his head but Ichiru cuddled closer to his mother laying his head on his mother's chest. Zero covered his ears.

Kaname continued, "After he lost his parents. A very strange but nice man took them in offering them a place to stay. He wandered about through his life thinking he was cursed. All his happiness had been destroyed and he felt like the world was on his shoulders. A few years later the young boy met a silver haired boy who he never knew was going to change his life forever. The two fought practically most of their lives but you know what they say about those who fight, they actually fight to hide hidden love. The two came to their graduation however the young boy realised his love for the other male but did not confess in case of rejection so instead he devoted himself to his education and grew his company business. After a few years the young man met his secret crush who wanted a child from him which he gave. They encountered many problems which they overcame. The two fell in love and lived happily ever after. The young boy never knew such happiness and had his silver angel to thank. The End so boy's how was my story?"

Kaname turned to look at his two sons who had fallen fast asleep their arms sprawled, both breathing slowly. Kaname kissed each of his boys on the forehead. He shook their head and looked at Zero who was lying on his side, his hand propping up his head.

"They're perfect," Kaname whispered admiring the two brunettes.

"Aren't they just?" Zero replied stroking their soft chubby cheeks.

"Did you like my story?" Kaname asked smiling.

"It was very... interesting."

"How so?"

"Nothing just it sounded really familiar but I do have one question."

"What is it my love?"

"Am I the silver angel?"

"No!"

"No?"

"You're _my_ silver angel!" Kaname replied snuggling into the covers. Zero pinched his nose laughing silently. He too lay on his back and glanced at his boys.

Kaname began to think as he softly snored. '_It really has been five years. Five years from that day that changed my life._'

* * *

><p>Kain came out of the operation room and smiled at Kaname.<p>

"So what happened?" the pureblood asked nervously.

"The operation was a success you have two healthy little boys and Zero is currently on life support as he did become incredibly weak, however he is fighting and pushing through," Kain replied.

Kaname let the tears pour from his face this is what he had wanted. This was what he had waited for. Yuki gently squeezed his shoulders as she also cried with tears of joy.

"Can I see the babies Kain?"

"Of course Kaname-sama," Kain answered, "follow me; I'll take you to them."

Kaname followed Kain into a private room where Zero lay hooked up to a life support machine but beside him in two separate protective cases were the two babies. Kaname went over to the newborns and picked the nearest one up who opened his eyes to reveal beautiful brown orbs.

"Hey little guy. I'm your daddy! Yes I am! Yes I am!" he whispered into the baby as he played with his tiny little finger, "You are the cutest thing in this world, you definitely take after your mother you gorgeous little beauty!" Kaname cooed to the baby, he placed the baby back into its crib and took out the baby beside it who began squirming in his arms.

"I can already tell you're going to be a mummy's boy but that's fine by me because I love your mummy too and no body is going to love you or your brother more than me and your mummy. We will shower you with affection but if you turn into a teenager like your mother was; I think world war three will occur" The baby opened his eyes to reveal to beautiful light purple eyes. "You've got your mother's eyes and our fighting spirit but both of you will have my charm and believe me my charm is effective. I won your mother over with it and he's a tricky cookie!" Kaname felt a hand pull at his shirt. He turned to see Zero lying in the bed smiling at the brunette. The Pureblood King placed the baby back into his crib and turned around to face his Zero. He placed his hand on top of Zero's and smiled.

"Who are you saying is a tricky cookie?" Zero said taking off the oxygen mask.

"Never mind that. How are you?"

"Well I've been better but Kain says I'll live so I just got to keep fighting so I can take these babies home with you and I can't imagine you raising them by yourself! They'd go mad and you would probably act like Kaien!"

Kaname laughed and kissed Zero's hand.

"So are they gorgeous Kaname?"

"You haven't seen them yet?" Zero shook his head.

"What do they look like?"

"They look like you. They are nearly as beautiful as you on the night I married you!" Kaname replied stroking the silverette's hand.

"Get some sleep Zero; I wanna take you all home tomorrow." The ex-human nodded and closed his eyes as he reattached the oxygen mask.

"I love you Zero."

Kaname watched as Zero slightly opened his eyes and pointed to himself then his heart then Kaname. Kaname kissed his lover's forehead and left the room his heart pounding as he had finally found true happiness.

* * *

><p>Kaname fell deeply asleep and all Zero could hear was the sound of soft snoring. He watched as his youngest son clung to his t-shirt and smiled. He sighed and smiled. He gazed at the three wonderful childish boys in his life each giving him something more wonderful than they ever thought, their love. As Zero drifted asleep he realised he was no longer alone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like my ending? Please do review (no mean ones or criticism). It's not as long as my other chapter but it'll do. So this is the end of my story thank you to all those who encouraged me to continue writing and gave me support or it would've never been written, I can't believe it took nearly half a year to write. More information on my profile as always. So this is goodbye from Zero's baby.<strong>

**Thank you for reading this whole story I know it wasn't as long as others but I'm proud and happy that it was given a positive response.**

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


End file.
